The Omniscient Eye
by Mrsbonnieful
Summary: Have you ever wondered? What were the characters really thinking; or what about all those missing scenes, both large and small? Starting with the movie's silent beginning to the last words sung, "'till you find your dream;" this story will explore all of it and beyond.
1. The Very Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sound of Music; nor do I profit from this story. It is just for fun.

A/N: The idea for this story came to me many months ago. I decided to finish my other stories before I began to concentrate on this one. Any similarity to any all ready published stories is purely co-incidental.

* * *

The Very Beginning

The movie begins almost in silence; the clouds moving in the wind that is whistling over the mountain tops. The wind clears away the clouds allowing one to see a country side of spectacular and unearthly beauty. A thrill of a clarinet begins the music. Below us we see a lovely never-never land; the music intensifies as our eyes scale the mountain side to a pasture where people sometimes express their deepest emotions in song.

A small figure is spotted; as the figure gets closer we discover Maria; twirling around as her singing joins those who have sung there before her. The songs that made the hills come alive and filled lonely hearts. We see her dance across a brook; throwing stones into the water. And in a prayerful pose she prayed in song and her heart was filled with the sound of music.

A distant sound, the trolling of bells, caused Maria to pause and listen. "Oh no, those are the bells for noon prayers_._"

She began to run. When the wind ruffled through her hair she realized her postulant's veil was missing. She ran back to the spot where she had twirled in song to get it; then disappeared down the side of the hill; talking to God as she fled. "Help me get there beforeI'm missed. Maybe I can sneak in without being seen."

Noon prayers and even lunch was over; it was the sisters' hour to talk. The Reverend Mother was in the corridor when Sister Betty hurried across the courtyard to her. "I simply can not find her."

"Maria?"

"Considering it's Maria, I suggest you look in some place unusual." The Reverend Mother contemplated. "What am I going to do with that young woman? She's a wonderful soul but I'm not sure the Abby is for her."

Sister Berthe is forthright, "I hope this new infraction ends whatever doubts you may still have about Maria's future here." To herself she added. "I know she's a lovely girl but she's so disruptive."

A wise Reverend Mother answered; "I always try to keep faith in my doubts, Sister Berthe."

Sister Margareta always came to Maria's defense. "The wool of a black sheep is just as warm." Everyone knew that Sister Berthe often referred to Maria as the black sheep of the Abby.

"We're not talking about sheep Sister Margareta, black or white."

"Children, children;" the Reverend Mother stopped them. She decided to ask the other sisters their opinion of Maria.

"Tell me Sister Catherine, what do you think of Maria?"

"She's a wonderful girl, some of the time." But I really think she's a nuisance.

"Sister Agathe?"

"She's always late, except for every meal." Silently she reflected; "I don't understand; why is the Reverend Mother asking all these questions? Poor Maria, I do feel sorry for her."

"And you Sister Sophia." "I love her dearly but she's always seems to be in trouble."

Sister Berthe had heard enough and began to enumerate all the things Maria had done that were unbecoming of a postulant. She had climbed trees, torn her dress and skinned her knee. Others added that she whistled, danced and even sang in the Abby. Sister Margarita could not refrain herself; she defended Maria again. "She makes me laugh; huh huh huh." The other sisters were not amused.

Finally, the Reverend Mother asked a simple question; "how do you solve a problem like Maria?" The sisters answered her with a song. One that called poor Maria a flibbertigibbet, a demon; a pesky pest; even said she could throw a whirling dervish out of whirl. Only Sister Margareta spoke kindly of her; "she's a darling, she's a lamb."

They continued to try and define her; a will-o '-the-wisp, a riddle, a headache, an angel; but Sister Berthe had the last word, "a clown." Maria was a puzzle to them. They only could agree on one thing; Maria was like a moonbeam that you could never hold in the palm of your hand.

A noise that could only be the slamming shut of a door startled them; in unison they turned their heads. Maria was seen running into the courtyard; they watched as she stopped and pumped some water from the well. As she continued to run her eyes caught the women in black. She knew she had been caught, rolled her eyes up and shook her head and said silently, "I'm in trouble now, my head is uncovered_._" Her walk slowed as she contemplated her punishment.

In her room, Maria had changed into the formal garment of a postulant; she was pacing when Sister Margarita knocked on her door. "Come with me Maria, the Reverend Mother wishes to see you."

"Is she angry with me?"

"Maria, Reverend Mother is never angry, just concerned about all of her postulants; to be sure they are making the right decision."

Maria smiled at her. "I feel better;" but told herself, "I do need to ask for forgiveness_._" Maria could not stand in one place as she waited outside the door; she was so anxious.

"You may go in now, Maria."

Sister Margareta walked away. I wonder what the Reverend Mother will tell her; she asked me to find a dress for her. I wish Maria didn't have to leave us. Maybe she'll return as a better candidate.

"Come here my child." Maria respectfully knelt on one knee and kissed her ring.

"Now sit down." Maria began to tell her what happened but she stopped her. "I haven't summoned you for apologies."

"Please let me ask for forgiveness."

"If you'll feel better."

"Yes," Maria proceeded to tell her about the beautiful day; about her mountain and how she watched the sisters in the garden from the tree. The Reverend Mother prayed a silent prayer; "please God let me be gentle in sending her out into the world; I do believe this is Your will."

"Maria, when you saw us over the wall and longed to be one of us, that didn't mean you were prepared for the way we live here, did it?"

"No, Mother, but I pray and I try. And I am learning. I really am."

Years of experience had taught the Reverend Mother many things; she needed to explore Maria's faith. She knew Maria needed to experience life before making her commitment; having only recently found her faith.

"What is the most important lesson you have learned here?"

Maria spoke confidently, "To find out what is the will of God and do it wholeheartedly."

Maria was confused. "I know that was the right answer. Why does she look so serious?"

The Reverend Mother paused; took a deep breath and got up from behind her desk. "Maria, it seems to be God's will that you leave us." _Did she say leave? Maybe I heard her wrong, I'll ask._

"Leave?"

"Only for a while."

Maria vehemently begged her. "No, Mother! Please don't send me away! This is where I belong. It's my home, my family. It's my life." Silently she continued "please, please Reverend Mother let me stay."

"Are you truly ready for it?" She knew Maria well. "I know you will tell me yes but you're not ready, I'm not sure you ever will be."

"Yes, I am."

"If you go out into the world for a time, knowing what we expect, you will find out if you can expect it of yourself."

Maria almost cuts in on her words; she is such a hurry to tell her otherwise. "I know what you expect Mother, and I can do it! I promise I can!" earnestly begging her.

"Maria."

Maria reluctantly sat down and reflected, "I've heard that inflection in her voice before; there is no use arguing anymore. Her decision is final."

"Yes Mother, if it is the will of God." Silently she continued. "Tell me where I am going_._"

Maria heard nothing but governess, September and seven children; that got her attention. She shouted out, "Seven children."

"You like children, Maria."

"Yes, but seven."

Maria wanted to say out loud, "She doesn't know I didn't have even one sibling." But she didn't.

"I will tell Captain von Trapp to expect you tomorrow."

"Captain_?" _

Maria's imagination conjured up all kinds of visions of sea captains. "He's probably gruff and shouts a lot; with a beard, rosy cheeks and sharp blue eyes."

"A retired officer of the lmperial Navy, a fine man and a brave one; his wife died several years ago, and he is alone with the children. I understand he has had a most difficult time keeping a governess there."

How sad, she thought, but I must ask. "Why difficult, Reverend Mother?"

"The Lord will show you in His own good time." Maria wasn't sure what to do; she sat and looked at the Reverend Mother, silently asking, "What kind of an answer was that?"

The Reverend Mother noticed her confusion. She spoke to reassure her. "Maria, the Captain and his children need you. God wouldn't want me to send you there if He didn't have a purpose. I'm sure the children will be very happy to see you; all the children at the orphanage are always so happy to see you when you visit them. Try not to worry."

"I'll try, Reverend Mother." Maria acknowledged her properly before walking slowly out of the office.

Meals were eaten in silence; even so Maria's face had always spoke volumes. The other sisters received great pleasure from her smile; it always seemed to go right to their hearts. Tonight was very different. Maria barely looked up; all the sisters knew Maria was leaving them in the morning; they wished it wasn't so.

Maria had difficulty sleeping that night; her visions of sea captains never left her mind. In the morning, she joined the community of sisters in the Abby chapel; praying with them one last time before her expulsion; the word she had given to her assignment.

After breakfast, Sister Margareta brought Maria the dress she had found. She was allowed to speak to her. "Maria, this is all I could find on such short notice. I know it's not very attractive."

Nothing Maria did kept tears from welling up in her eyes; they trickled out any way. She was barely able to muffle "thank you." She exchanged her postulant's dress for the grey one and her veil for the leather hat. It didn't matter to Maria what the dress looked like; she was being expelled from the Convent; to the home of a Captain with seven children.

"Maria," Sister Margareta called to her. She made the sign of the cross, "God be with you." The dejected Maria acknowledged her with a simple bow of her head and walked out the door. She paused on the path that would take her to the front gate, looked back and then read the plaque bearing the inscription: "When the Lord closes a door; somewhere He opens a window." At that moment it didn't make Maria feel any better.

She took a deep breath and began to talk to herself about her future; "how will I cope with a captain and seven children." Her talking became a song. "I do have confidence; I know I do." Her pace had grown faster; she even twirled around in a circle; flinging the guitar case and carpet bag she held in each hand. The stone fence along the dirt road soon came to an end; she had reached her destination.

Maria peered through the bars of the gate; there was the biggest house she had ever seen. "Oh, help," was softly whispered but in silence she added. "I can't turn back now." She opened the gate; leaned against it to close it; then she took two hesitant small steps as she started her song again.

"I have confidence….." her steps became faster as she hopped and skipped to the front door. She was out of breath as she rang the bell. Knowing nothing about the upper class of society she truly expected the captain to open the door.

Maria was bubbling with confidence when the door opened. "Hello. Here I am." She noticed the man looked at her strangely. "I'm from the convent. I'm the new governess, Captain."

"And I'm the old butler, Fräulein," not knowing any different, she reached for his hand to shake; very much a surprise to him.I thought women weren't allowed to shake the hand of a man; especially one she did not know. Maria was baffled by his reaction. "I was only being friendly."

He ushered Maria inside. She was overwhelmed by the opulence of the hall. The crystal glass chandelier caught her eye; she thought, everything is so beautiful, I've never seen a house like this. Its magnificence stopped her for a moment; carefully she walked down the stairs and put her guitar and carpet bag on the floor. She continued to look around; expecting to see trophies from the captain's sails around the world; lion and tiger hides, weapons, pottery and whatnots. She was terribly disappointed.

The poor butler had composed himself enough to say, "Please wait here." Maria was not one for staying in one place; she was inquisitive. A set of double doors caught her attention; she peered through the crack between them. Her curiosity got the best of her; she opened it and went inside. Immediately she knew where she was; this is a ballroom where people dance in fancy dresses; let me pretend.

In the meantime, the Captain had walked from his study into the hall; his eyes were immediately drawn to the opened door of the ballroom. I wonder why that is open.

Maria had curtsied twice. Her fanciful time was abruptly interrupted by the forceful slamming of the doors against the wall. She stopped dead in her tracks and look in that direction; she saw him standing at attention. _He must be the captain._ He didn't say a word; his thoughts were elsewhere; the nerve of her wondering around the house opening these doors; I suppose she would find it eventually. I'll tell her. A startled Maria ran past him; her eyes held that deer-in-the-headlight look; a bit stunned but mostly frightened.

"In the future, remember certain rooms in this house are not to be disturbed." Maria wanted to ask why, but decided to be polite.

"Yes, Captain, sir."

The stares began; Maria looking at him astounded and Georg looked at her and that dress, wondered. "What is she wearing? I can't believe they let her leave the Abby like that. Maybe there's a good reason, but I doubt it."

The questions and answers began. "Why do you stare at me that way?"

Maria had noticed his blue eyes. She thought, maybe he's not all that gruff_._ Her face softened."You don't look a t'all like a sea captain." She smiled at him.

Georg mused to himself. "A sea captain, is that who she was expecting?"

"I'm afraid you don't look very much like a governess."

Maria wondered. "What did all the others look like; I suppose old and frumpy."

"Turn around please."

Maria was surprised; she thought that was a strange request.

"What?"

A silent conversation continued. "Why she is questioning me? I'll ask again."

"Turn," he made a circle with his hand. Then he looked at her hat. "And now, that thing on her head must go."

"Hat off." It's not the hat, it's the dress, he told himself.

He continued to stare at her. "It's the dress. You'll have to put on another one before you meet the children."

"But I don't have another one. When we enter the abbey, our worldly clothes are given to the poor." She thought, you should know that Captain.

I must ask_. _"What about this one?"

"The poor didn't want it."

She knew that really wasn't true; it belonged to the last postulant who was terribly poor.

Cheerfully Maria continued. _"_I would have made a new dress but there wasn't time. I can make my own clothes."

"Well, I'll see that you get some material; today, if possible."

Silently he added, "I hope it won't take you very long."

Now I wonder how is she at following instructions; let me begin with the easy things first. What is her first name? "Fräulein…."

"…..Maria."

Unspoken he added, "Yes that's the name."

"Fräulein Maria, I don't know how much the Mother Abbess told you."

"Not much."

"You are the twelfth of a long line of governess to look after my children since their mother died. I trust you will be an improvement on the last one. She stayed only two hours."

Maria had a silent conversation with herself.

"Oh my, how terrible, maybe it's the children. I'll ask. I might as well be blunt."

"What's wrong with the children, sir?"

"Nothing is wrong with the children, only the governesses."

"Oh really, I can't wait to meet these children and find out for myself."

"They could not maintain discipline, without it this house cannot be properly run."

"Now I understand, discipline, military discipline."

"Every morning you will drill them in their studies. I will not permit them to dream away their summer holidays. Each afternoon they will march about the grounds breathing deeply. Bedtime is to be strictly observed."

"When do they get to be children and do all the things children should do. I might as well ask."

"Excuse me sir, when do they play?"

"Why didn't he answer me?"

I can't believe she's interrupting me, asking about playtime; my children don't play. "You will see to it that they conduct themselves with the utmost decorum. I am placing you in command."

Maria decided. "He must be preparing all of them for the military. What kind of a father is he? I'll answer him just like I'm in the military."

Her hand briskly came to her temple and snapped down immediately. Her smile covered her face; her eyes held a mischievous look; her voice had a cadence to it. "Yes, sir."

Maria smirked silently. "I surprised you, didn't I?"

The Captain was totally unprepared for what he saw. He voiced to himself. "My goodness, when she smiles her whole face lights up. She has such beautiful eyes, looking so innocent; now why did I notice that? Let me call the children."


	2. The Children

The children

… has such beautiful eyes, looking so innocent.

Georg immediately put those thoughts out of his mind but he replaced them. It's time for her to meet my children, even in that ridiculous dress; I wonder whichchild will say something about it? Let me get this slight woman's attention first.

Maria was still smiling at him when she saw something in his hand and wondered, what does he have? She watched him carefully as he brought it to his mouth_. _Maria heard a shrill sound come out of it: FWEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. She stood there with her eyes wide opened and her gaped in disbelief.

That got her attention, Georg thought. Again he sounded the whistle, this time a slightly different cadence, more like, Phweeeeeep.

Noise began in the hallway above her; the forceful closing of doors and children running to form a straight line. Maria was appalled; she could only think; oh no he uses a whistle to summon his children_._

She hurried to a safe place as she continued to stare and observe the scene as it unfolded. She commented to herself. "I only count six, but they saved a spot in line_._"

Maria still held that astonished look as she watched. They marched down the steps; no sliding down the banister or running; orderly just like in the military.

She could only ponder. What is it with all this military stuff? I know he's a decorated Naval Captain but these are children. Even at the Abby school we allow them to act like children; they can still be polite and studious. And now they're forming a straight military line; oh these poor children.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted number seven; her thoughts continued. A girl after my own heart, she loves to read. But what's the Captain doing; taking the book away from her and I can't believe he's tapping her on her behind. Oh, I know it wasn't hard but really, why? She's reading don't you like reading? I suppose she belonged in her room and should have marched down with all the others. He isn't through, walking by them like he's inspecting the troops; even the girls stand straighter and put out their chest, oh dear.

"Now! This is your new governess, Fräulein Maria. Step forward and give your name as I sound your signal."

He turned to Maria. "Fräulein, listen carefully. Learn their signals so you can call them when you want them."

What signal? She couldn't imagine.

Maria heard, "oeeee, oeeee."

I can't believe it; each child has their own whistle sound; I've got a surprise for him. I'm not going to learn to their signal, only their names. The littlest one is so scared she doesn't even speak. Now what's he doing? Giving me a whistle; oh no Captain.

"Now, let's see how well you listened."

"I won't need to whistle for them, Reverend Captain. I mean, I'll use their names, such lovely names."

"Fräulein, this is a large house. The grounds are very extensive. And I will not have anyone shouting. You will take this, please. Learn to use it. The children will help you."

Maria wanted to refuse it but thought differently. I'll take it but I have no intention of using it to call the children; there will never be a need to call them; we will always be together, you'll see Captain.

"Now, when I want you, this is what you will hear." He sounded a long complicated whistle cadence.

Maria was quick to interrupt him. "Oh, no, sir, I'm sorry, sir! I could never answer to a whistle. Whistles are for dogs and other animals, not for children and definitely not for me. It would be too humiliating."

"Fräulein, were you this much trouble at the abbey?"

"Oh, much more, sir."

I see; you were they black sheep of the Abby. Why in the heck did the Reverend Mother send you to me?

Walking away from me Captain; not so fast. I really don't know how to use this thing; I'll just blow into it very hard. There I did it.

Georg turned and looked at her with a mixture of exasperation and surprise. How dare she? He thought.

"Excuse me sir, I don't know your signal."

Her eyes are so blue; she's not at all ruffled. She looks so innocent. Why did I think that?

"You may call me Captain."

He scolded himself, "Georg, stop staring."

Maria noticed that as soon as the Captain was out of sight, the children began to laugh. Most interesting, she thought. Now what's that military term to get them out of this stance? Yes, I know_._

"At ease."

"Now that there's just us; would you please tell me your names again and how old you are."

Maria told herself. "I already know your names; I don't know what else to say. I hope you will help me."

"I'm Liesl. I'm sixteen years old, and I don't need a governess." Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"I'm glad you told me, Liesl. We'll just be good friends." She's almost a woman; I'm sure she thinks a governess is for babies.

"I'm Friedrich. I'm fourteen. I'm impossible." A typical boy.

"Really? Who told you that, Friedrich?"

"Fräulein Josephine; four governesses ago."

"I'm Brigitta." Oh no you're not.

"You didn't tell me how old you are, Louisa." That's right, I caught you_. _Maria saw her hang her head.

The real Brigitta stepped forward, "I'm Brigitta. She's Louisa. She's thirteen years old, and you're smart. I'm ten and I think your dress is the ugliest one I ever saw."

She's very outspoken; I bet she notices everything. I'll let it pass; it isn't very attractive.

"Brigitta, you shouldn't say that."

"Why not?"

"Don't you think it's ugly?" Interesting, her brother is reprimanding her.

"Of course, but Fräulein Helga's was ugliest. I'm Kurt. I'm eleven. I'm incorrigible." I bet he doesn't even know what that word means.

"Congratulations."

"What's 'incorrigible'?" I knew it.

"I think it means you want to be treated like a boy." He seems satisfied with my answer; maybe we can be friends.

Marta pulls on her pocket. "I'm Marta, and I'm going to be seven on Tuesday and I'd like a pink parasol."

"Pink's my favorite color too." Gretl stamps her foot to be noticed. "Yes, you're Gretl." She holds up five fingers. "And you're five years old? My, you're practically a lady." Gretl smiled.

She and Marta are going to be easy to get know; the others, a challenge. I must be honest with them, as the saying goes 'honesty is the best policy.'

"I have to tell you a secret. I've never been a governess."

"You don't know anything about being a governess?" I'm not surprised Louisa is the first to speak.

"Nothing, I'll need lots of advice." Why are they coming so close? Are they trying to scare me? It is working a little.

"The best way to start is to tell Father to mind his own business." What does that mean?

Each of older children had something to tell her. First, Louisa, "Never come to dinner on time." Then Brigitta, "Never eat your soup quietly." Friedrich made a slurping noise.

"During dessert, always blow your nose." Kurt told her.

Such terrible suggestions,I was hardly ever late to dinner at the Abby, only when I had been up on my mountain. I know how to eat soup and 'always blow my nose.' They really do want to aggravate their father.

"Don't you believe a word they say, Fräulein Maria."

"Oh, why not?"

"Because, I like you." Thank you Gretl, at least I made one friend.

"All right now children, outside for your walk." I remember, afternoon walks breathing deeply_._

"Father's orders, Hurry up, quick, quick, quick."

"Fräulein Maria, I'm Frau Schmidt, the housekeeper."

"How do you do." She seems nice; I hope we can be friends.

"I'll show you to your room. Follow me." They started up the stairs together.

"Poor little dears." Maria murmured; but the children heard her. They had paused and were watching her.

Just then Maria felt something moving in her pocket; unsuspecting she reached into it alarmed at what she felt. She had grabbed the object. And to her surprise she was holding a frog. "What? Ah! Ah! Aah! Oh! Ohh," she hollered. She slung the little guy to the ground; then slouched against the banister as she looked at the children and noticed their smirks.

Frau Schmidt had witnessed many of their pranks. "You're very lucky. With Fräulein Helga it was a snake."

Maria's reaction was something in between being appalled and grateful that it wasn't a snake. Now I know why I'm number twelve. I wonder who the children really want to take care of them.

The children continued out the door, very proud of themselves. "This one is going to be easy."

"I'm not so sure Louisa."

"Why Brigitta?"

"She blew the whistle at Father. Did you see the look on his face?"

"What kind of look?"

"It's hard to describe. I don't think he was angry; only surprised; and then he didn't walk away very quickly, he continued to look at her."

"We'll see." Friedrich, Kurt and Louisa went off to plan their next prank. Liesl went off by herself; she was dreaming about the first young man who had shown her attention.

Marta, Gretl and Brigitta stood together. "Brigitta, please don't chase Fräulein Maria away."

"Let's see what she does at dinner."

They didn't walk very long and definitely no deep breathing. They went around to the back of the villa and entered through the kitchen where Katia always gave them cookies.


	3. Her Room and Dinner

A/N: We know nothing about how she felt about her room or why she was late for dinner. She really wasn't following the children's suggestion. So, I tried to fill in the details; some things weren't shown in the movie but were most likely present.

The scene between Franz and Rolf foreshadows things yet to happen; the first part of the conversation is rather strange; especially if you pretend not to know anything about the movie.

* * *

Her room and dinner

"Fräulein Maria, this is the governess' room. I think you will find it to your liking. My room is down the hall, come visit some evening."

"Thank you Frau Schmidt."

After she left, Maria was a little shell-shocked; first the over all opulence of the home; the militaristic Captain; the whistle and then the mischievous children and now this beautiful bedroom. Maria had just come from the Abby which still looked like it did in the middle ages when it was built.

Her room there was shared with three other postulants; the bathroom was down the hall; a bathtub was located elsewhere and hot water was added from buckets which were heated on the wood burning stove in the room; it was only used occasionally.

Nothing in this room was familiar; she had never seen such a beautiful rug, an oriental one with deep rich colors. The bed was covered with a silky comforter; a luxury she had never known. There were none of the familiar wood religious carving or fonts for holy water. The windows were framed with green almost brocade-like drapes.

The huge wardrobe was still almost empty even after she had placed her few undergarments and nightwear and robe there. On the small table she placed a little cross and her Bible and the Rule of Saint Benedict. An assortment of books was placed in the bottom of the wardrobe.

Maria stood looking out the window which faced her beloved mountains, including her favorite the Untersberg. Just looking at it made her feel better; they had become her faithful guardians. _"I will lift up mine eyes unto the hills, from whence cometh my help."_ She was praying and reciting scripture and didn't hear the bell sound for dinner.

The Captain and the children were seated; and waiting. Georg was growing impatient and talked to himself. "I know the bell sounded five minutes ago. How long could it take her to come from her room? She must be daydreaming. Oh, those beautiful eyes; stop it Georg, hush your thoughts."

Franz was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs to escort her to the dining room. After a few minutes, he sounded it again.

Maria heard it this time, "What was that sound? Oh no it's the dinner bell_._" She rushed out of her room and not thinking she slid down the banister; that being the quickest way down; almost right into Franz.

"Sorry sir."

Maria really was sorry but had other thoughts. Thank goodness he's not sister Berthe; she'd have me kissing the floor.

Franz gained his composure; "Fräulein, the captain is waiting for you. The dining room is on your left."

"Thank you."

Tap, tap, tap was heard in the dining room, announcing Maria before she walked through the doorway. Maria hardly looked at the Captain; she didn't need to, she could feel his eyes looking at her; in fact they followed her until she arrived at her seat.

Why do you need to glare at me captain? I know I'm a little late; give me a break I'm not in the military.

She quietly acknowledged him. "Good evening," then another greeting, in a much happier tone for the children, "good evening, children." Why are they looking at me so intently? Their eyes seem to be following me.

"Good evening, Fräulein Maria." Why do their voices sound so expectant?

She pulled her chair out slightly from the table, and exactly as Sister Margarita had taught her she carefully smoothed her dress down in the back and sat. But immediately stood up and let out an exclamation. "Whaaaah ha ha ha!" She looked at the chair and saw the pine cone. So this is what they were waiting for.

The Captain pretended he didn't know what was coming; this was his children's favorite trick, it usually caused the governess to leave immediately as the last one did. He had to say something, "Enchanting little ritual; something you learned at the Abbey?"

Maria quickly responded, "No it's hum," she rubbed her hip and added. "It's hum, rheumatism." She looked directly at the Captain. The children simultaneously let out the breath that they had been holding in; Liesl smiled as she looked at the others as if to say that's an interesting answer.

The captain had another thought. That is a creative reply; at least she's original. She doesn't look at all angry.

Maria saw him pick up his fork and begin to eat and the children did the same. What about saying grace? I'll ask nicely. "Excuse me, Captain. Haven't we forgotten to thank the Lord?"

Looking rather bothered, he and the children put down their forks and folded their hands. I guess I should have expected this since she comes from the Abby. I'll have to deal with it.

He's looking at me like I had said a curse word. "For what we are about to receive, may the Lord make us truly thankful. Amen." Too short for the Abby, but it's better than nothing.

"Amen," was heard from the Captain and the children. Now, I'll talk to the children; I won't let on exactly what they did; they'll get my drift.

"I'd like to thank each of you for the precious gift you left in my pocket today." Gretl's eyes got big and she turned to look at her brothers and sisters. Maria noticed all of them had big eyes; looking straight at her. Good, I got their attention; they're all scared I'm going to tell on them.

"What gift?" Captain you don't really expect me to tell on the children, do you?

"It's a secret between the children and me."

"Then I suggest you keep it, and let us eat." The children looked at her; seeming to say, hopefully that's the end to this conversation. I'm not finished Captain_._

Maria had started to speak. The Captain couldn't believe she was continuing.

"Knowing how nervous I must have been; a stranger in a new household; knowing how important it was for me to feel accepted. It was so kind and thoughtful of you to make my first moments here so warm and happy and pleasant." I turned the table on all of you, didn't I_?_ Maria looked at the Captain who gave her an interesting smile; she returned the smile. The children were all looking ashamed.

Marta was the first to sniffle. An impatient Captain asked. "What IS the matter, Marta?" Liesl looked at her wondering what she would tell their father.

"Nothing." Poor Marta could barely speak. She had her own thoughts; I like Fräulein Maria I don't want her to go away. Liesl breathed a sigh of relief. She watched the others as they began to sniffle.

Maria paid no attention to the sniffling and crying from the younger children. Even Louisa is wiping her eyes; I'm surprised.

The Captain observed her. She's acting like nothing is happening. Maria was looking every where except at him or the children. She wasn't about to laugh.

"Fräulein, is it to be at every meal or merely at dinnertime that you intend leading us through this rare and wonderful new world of… indigestion?"

"They're all right, Captain. They're just happy." The girls cried even harder. Maria noticed Liesl let out a deep breath. I'm wondering what she's thinking?

Maria would probably be surprised if she could have read her mind. I like her; she's strong with Father; a lot like Mama was with him sometimes.

The family had finished their meal. Franz cleared away their plates and served dessert. He was returning from the kitchen when he heard the doorbell ring.

* * *

He wasted no time in answering it. Franz acted suspicious after he had opened the door; he looked back inside as if he was checking to see if anyone had followed him.

Franz did not act surprised to see Rolf. First they exchanged greetings. Franz asked. "Are there any developments."

Rolf had a strange answer, "perhaps;" then quickly added, "Is the Captain having dinner with the family?"

"Yes."

Rolf went on to instruct him. "Give him this telegram at once."

"Certainly," Franz wondered, why did he say that? I always deliver telegrams promptly.

After Franz closed the door, Rolf looked in the window; but all he could see was Franz going down the steps. He went directly to the dinning room.

* * *

"A telegram for you, sir."

Liesl's face lit up. Maria noticed right away; and then heard her question, "Franz? Who delivered it?" I wonder why so much interest in who delivered it.

"That young lad Rolf, of course."

Georg unfolded the paper. He appeared very pleased as he read it. Liesl thought for a moment before asking, "Father, May I be excused?" Now how do I leave, I must be careful. Fräulein Maria seems to notice everything.

Georg mumbled, "Hummmn." And then added, "Children, in the morning I shall be going to Vienna."

Maria watched as Liesl stood up and walked to re-fill her water glass, then as her Father and the others started to talk; she walked around the corner. I bet she's going outside; probably to meet this lad Rolf.

The children spontaneously exclaimed all together. "Not again, Father!" Maria noticed his surprised expression.

"How long will you be gone this time?" He must have been gone a long time. Maria thought.

"I'm not sure, Gretl, not sure."

Louisa asked. "To visit Baroness Schraeder again?"

"Mind your own business!" Friedrich told her.

Maria was listening to this strange conversation. Friedrich, why did you say that?

"As a matter of fact, yes, Louisa." Maria thought his voice sounded different; almost defensive, like why do you want to know.

The next question came from Marta. "Why can't we ever see the baroness?"

"Why would she want to see you?" Friedrich you're not very kind to your sisters.

"You are going to see the baroness. I'm bringing her back with me to visit." Paused, "And Uncle Max."

"Uncle Max!" All of them shouted together. Maria took this to mean, they like this Uncle Max.

"Children, you can finish dessert without me. I need to attend to some correspondence. I'll be gone before you have breakfast."

"Yes, Father." Maria observed their disappointment but she needed to ask the Captain a question.

"Captain," – "What is it Fräulein?"

"What does she want?" He asked himself.

"Well, you told me bedtime is to be strictly observed. What time do they go to bed sir?"

Irritated he got up to leave, "the children will tell you." Maria and the children watched him walk away. She was dumbfounded. Why was he in such a hurry to leave? I don't understand him at all.

Georg walked around the corner out of their view; he had no correspondence to do. I had to get away from her. What is this I'm feeling? Who is she? Maybe she's a witch. No, no Georg, that's impossible, she's from the Abby. She may be the black sheep but she's no witch. Then what is it? It's almost like – no Georg it is not like with Agathe. Put it out of your mind. You're leaving in the morning; Elsa will help me get her off my mind. I wonder where Liesl went.

* * *

Liesl carefully closed the front door and ran along the bank of the lake. She called out, "Rolf! Oh, Rolf!"

Her greeting wasn't shy. She threw her arms around his neck. It's quite obvious they have been seeing each other for awhile.

"No, Liesl. We mustn't!"

"Why not, silly?" Liesl hugs him again.

"I don't know."

"Isn't this why you're waiting?"

"Yes, of course."

"I've missed you, Liesl."

They pretended to send each other a telegram. Liesl sighed sadly. "I wish we didn't have to wait until someone sends Father a telegram. How do I know when I'll see you again?"

"I could come here by mistake. With a telegram for Colonel Schneider! He's here from Berlin staying with- No one knows he's here. Don't tell your father." Rolf knew he shouldn't have said that.

We hear the dialogue about her Father being so Austrian. And Rolf's explanation that some people think they should all be Germans.

"Let's hope your father doesn't get into trouble."

"Don't worry. Father's a big naval hero. He was even decorated by the emperor."

"I don't worry about him. I do worry about his daughter."

"Me – Why?"

"You're such a baby!"

"I'm sixteen. What's such a baby about that?" Rolf began to sing to her; they played a cat and mouse game as Rolf evaded Liesl's advances to kiss him. They paused on the bench where once again Liesl was seeking a kiss.

They both felt the rain begin and Rolf pulled her into the gazebo. Again they played a game of dodging Liesl's advances; she twirled his hair and ran her hands down the sides of his face.

They danced; Liesl jumped from bench to bench with Rolf by her side. She came off the bench and then almost in slow-motion they evaded each other. That was until Rolf thought, it's now or never. He took her by her shoulders and firmly kissed her lips and dashed away.

Liesl stood there, stunned. It finally struck her; she had received her first kiss. She puts out her arms as she walked out into the rain; gave a big twirl and squealed. "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

* * *

After their Father had left the room, the children were very sad and looked to Maria for reassurance. They may have been mischievous children but they weren't rude or disrespectful. Maria herself was having difficulty understanding the Captain; she set aside her own feelings and focused on helping these children.

"Children, finish your dessert then you can show me your bedrooms."

Maria thought their rooms were the ones they left that afternoon when they had heard the whistle. But she was wrong. Those rooms turned out to be their study room and a room still referred to as "the nursery," even though Marta and Gretl were not babies. It was really a play room. Their bedrooms were off another hall nearer to her room.

"You have lovely rooms. Now tell me, what time do you go to bed?"

"Whenever we like."

"Children I wasn't born yesterday; all children have a bedtime. Now who's going to tell me the truth?"

Marta laughed. "Will you tell me Marta?"

"Gretl and I go to bed first."

"Do you get a bath every night?"

"No Fräulein, we don't do anything to get dirty."

"I see; and the rest of you?"

"The same Fräulein."

"Brigitta, do you read?"

"Yes, I guess you saw my book."

"I did, and you Louisa?"

"I usually write in my journal."

"And you boys?"

"Nothing special Fräulein, it's hard to fall asleep when you are not tired."

"Maybe I can change that. As long as you stay in your room, you can stay awake as long as you like."

"And where is Liesl's room?"

"Right next to ours, but she's not there."

"I didn't expect her to be there."

"Do you want to know where she is?"

"Children I don't expect you to tell on your sister. I'll find out soon enough." Maria noticed their secretive smiles. Maybe they are beginning to like me, she thought.

Maria helped Marta and Gretl get ready for bed; even read them a story. "No one has read us a story in a long time." That's so sad.

"I'll always read you a story before bed."

"Thank you Fräulein Maria."

"Goodnight girls."

Maria slowly walked to her room. She wasn't tired either; her mind was far too active. I can't figure out this family; mischievous but sad children; a militaristic Captain whose eyes tell me something very different.

Maria decided to do one thing she wasn't able to do at the Abby – take a long relaxing bath. I better not get too used to this – after all I will be returning to the Abby in September, but right now I will enjoy it.

Maria took her time; the water had cooled off significantly by the time she got out. She dried off and dressed for bed. She had heard the rain begin before she left the bathroom. Now it was coming down quite heavy; there was thunder in the distance.

"I believe we are going to have a quite a storm," she predicted.

As the rain came down heavier and the wind began to blow Maria had hurried to close one of the bedroom room windows when she heard a knock at her door.


	4. Thunderstorm

Thunderstorm

Frau Schmidt stood outside Maria's door. She wasn't sure Maria heard her knock; the storm had come up quite rapidly; the wind and the rain were pelting the villa from all directions. She held in her arms three bolts of fabric.

She was recalling the first time she met the Captain. It was shortly after the start of the Great War; he was home on leave. Frau Schmidt had witnessed a loving reunion between husband and wife. Everyone always said their marriage was a model for all time.

The older woman had been with Agathe when she stood with pride as her husband received the Maria Theresa Cross for heroic deeds. She remembered how their life soon changed; the Austro-Hungarian Empire was defeated. The decorated Naval Captain had lost his Navy.

She remembered the second blow to him came a few years ago; the great scarlet fever epidemic that took his beloved wife from him. She witnessed his withdrawal from the family and almost a change in personality as he sought to distance himself from his children; all of whom reminded him so much of their mother. He kept that distance by treating them as military recruits.

A day didn't go by that Frau Schmidt didn't pray for a savior who would show him how to be a father again. Those were her thoughts when she heard Maria's words. "Come in."

Maria was delighted to see her. She addressed the older woman with an uplifting voice, "Frau Schmidt."

Maria had noticed the bolts of fabric she was carrying. The Captain really wants me to make a new dress soon, she thought. Just as she suspected, Frau Schmidt had just received them from the delivery boy. Maria was sincerely thrilled with them. "They will make the prettiest clothes I ever had."

Maria wasn't only thinking about herself; she wanted more fabric for the children. "I want to make them some play clothes."

Frau Schmidt had to tell her about the Captain. "Ever since the captain lost his poor wife, he runs this house as if on one of his ships; whistles, orders, no more music, no more laughing; nothing that reminds him of her; even the children."

Maria was beginning to understand. She knew grief could be very powerful. She had to find a way to help the Captain. When the two women talked about his trip to see the Baroness, Maria thought she might be the answer. Frau Schmidt's comments were most unusual, but Maria didn't notice the inflection in her voice as she told Maria that the Baroness may be the Captain's next wife. Maria was thrilled, "the children will have a mother again."

"Yes, well, good night."

"Good night." Frau Schmidt closed the door.

Frau Schmidt had a friend in Vienna; she had told her all about Elsa Schraeder. She wished she could have told Maria that she was not the motherly type. She won't think she's so wonderful once she meets her.

Maria took off her robe; placed it on a chair; then knelt down by her bed with her back to a still opened window. She began to pray. "Dear Father, now I know why you sent me here. To help these children prepare for a new mother."

She went on with her prayer, until she forgot one of the boy's names. "Well, God bless what's-his-name." Her prayer included every one at the Abby and the Captain. Maria wasn't the least bit surprised when she saw a dripping wet Liesl try to walk by her unnoticed; she knew she had been outside and got caught in the rain.

"And now, dear God, about Liesl; help her know that I'm her friend. And help her tell me what she's been up to."

"Are you going to tell on me?" Liesl knew all the other governesses had always told her father everything.

"Shhhh, help me to be understanding so I may guide her footsteps; in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost Amen."

As soon as Maria finished Liesl began with her made up story. "I was out walking and somebody locked the doors early. I didn't want to wake everybody, so when I saw your window open – you're not going to tell Father, are you?" Liesl sensed that Maria didn't believe her.

Maria looked out the window; all she saw was the side of the villa covered in ivy. "How did you climb up here?"

"It's how we always got in to play tricks on the governess. Louisa can make it with a whole jar of spiders in her hand."

"Spiders?"

"Oh good grief, not spiders," she prayed mutely, "please dear God."

In a more serious tone Maria asked Liesl. "Were you out walking all by yourself?" Maria cocked her head as if to say, tell me the truth Liesl. She watched as Liesl shook her head. "That's better," Maria added silently.

Maria had been a mischievous teenager herself; she wanted to help Liesl. "If we wash out that dress tonight, nobody would notice it tomorrow. You could put this on." She took a nightgown from her wardrobe and handed it to Liesl. "Take your dress and put it to soak in the bathtub. Come back here and sit on the bed, and we'll have a talk."

"I told you today I didn't need a governess. Well, maybe I do." Liesl was speaking from her heart she really did like her and hoped they could be friends.

While Liesl was in the bathroom Maria did a lot of thinking. It seems that all these children needed was someone to show them attention and love them. Now how can I help the Captain; the man with the steel blue eyes but deep sadness behind them.

Maria was horrified of spiders; they were one of God's creatures that Maria didn't appreciate. She checked her bed as she waited for Liesl to come out of the bathroom; she was most relived to find nothing.

After a booming clap of thunder her door slammed against the wall; there stood a petrified little Gretl. The villa shook with the next crash of thunder. Gretl ran to Maria and grabbed her around her hips. Maria reached down to hold her close. "You just stay right here with me."

Neither Louisa nor Brigitta had fallen asleep; they both had heard the thunder. Louisa suspected that Liesl was stuck in the gazebo waiting for the rain to stop. She knew Gretl was terrified of thunderstorms.

"Brigitta, we need to check on Gretl." Quietly they ventured down the hall. They found the door to Gretl's room wide open. Marta was standing by her bed too scared to move.

"Come on you two, I'm sure she went to Fräulein Maria's room." The girls saw that her door was open. They ran to it and stood there. Their eyes held that wide-eyed look of fright. Louisa in particular was thankful to find Gretl safe in their governess' arms.

It seemed no one in the villa was asleep. The boys knew their younger sisters were all scared of thunderstorms; they walked past their sisters' rooms. They found them empty. They knew exactly where they were; their governess' room.

The other person who was not asleep either was the Captain. Maybe he considered himself to be on one of his ships and he had the night watch.

All the children were sitting on her bed. Maria tried to calm them by telling them she thinks of nice things when ever she was sad or scared; like daffodils, stars, and green meadows.

"Now you tell me your favorite things." She heard "pussy-willows," "bunny rabbits," and "no school." Liesl came out of the bathroom and added "telegrams."

A lively pillow fight began with several of the children jumping up and down on her bed holding Maria's hands. The near-by window came opened, forcing Maria to jump off the bed to close it. They began a rowdy fun time of singing and dancing all around the room.

The Captain was roaming the halls; he knew his children were afraid of storms. But he wasn't expecting to find all their rooms empty. He heard the singing; he walked straight towards the governess' room. He stood inside the opened door. Just as I suspected she doesn't follow instructions.

Maria was dancing and singing "Dog bites…." She suddenly stopped within inches of the Captain. What's the matter Captain? You don't like singing and dancing.

Maria greeted him calmly. "Hallo." He had no time for pleasantries but he did notice her eyes, why do they affect me so?

"Fräulein, did I not tell you that bedtime is to be strictly observed?"

Quickly Maria answered him, "The children were upset by the storm, so l"—

Maria thought about her answer and stopped in mid sentence. "You did, sir."

"Do you, or do you not, have difficulty remembering such simple instructions?"

Maria innocently answered, "Only during thunderstorms, sir."

The Captain again noticed her innocent look. He knew he had to stop looking at her. He looked down the line of children; he spotted Liesl. "Why is her hair all wet?" He asked himself.

He called her out. "Liesl, I don't remember seeing you after dinner."

Maria saved her; "….she and I have been getting better acquainted. You heard your father. Go back to bed, immediately!" Maria directed them out the door.

How many times am I going to need to remind this willow-wisp of a governess about behaving like one?

"Fräulein, you have managed to remember I'm leaving in the morning?"

She nodded.

"Is it also possible you remember the first rule in this house is discipline?"

Oh yes sir, I remember, military discipline. She nodded with that innocent look still on her face.

"Then I trust that before I return; you'll have acquired some?"

"Captain?" Now what?

Maria begged him for some material to make play clothes. Doesn't she listen?

"But they're children."

"Yes, and I'm their father. Good night." He didn't even wait for a response; he abruptly closed the door.

Georg didn't go to his room immediately; he stood outside her door almost holding a laugh inside. He knew she was angry with him. In fact Maria was steaming mad. He heard her exclamation, "Oh you."

Of course he didn't know she threw her robe as far as she could before angrily taking a seat on the chair. Her eyes were drawn to the drapes; she had a realization. She knew the drapery material was perfect for play clothes. Maria felt the drapes, measured them and danced to the next pair which she draped on her head.

Georg faintly heard singing. He put his ear to her door and was able to hear her soft singing, "girls in white dresses…" and then it became louder, "I don't feel so bad." He walked back to his room wondering, why was she singing? Why was she so happy?

Maria didn't go to bed right away; she spent an hour or so sketching the designs for the children's clothes. The designs were simple with straight seams; easy and quick to sew together.

"I wonder when the drapes will be replaced. I hope it is soon."

By now it was quite late. It had been a very long day and she hadn't slept well last night; her images of the Captain had kept her awake. The soft sound of the rain was almost like a lullaby to her; she slept well.

* * *

Georg couldn't wait to leave for Vienna; he was ready to leave by daylight. But he was not leaving his thoughts behind. Why can't I get her out of my mind? What was she singing? Why was she so happy? Who is she that she keeps invading my mind?

The road had changed to steep hills and turns. Georg scolded himself. "I must concentrate on my driving; the last thing I need is an accident."

Elsa's palace was just on the outskirts of Vienna. It stood on a plateau 1000 feet up the side of a mountain. The end of the winding road brought Georg to the front gate. There was no one there to open it; he was earlier than expected. He opened it himself.

Siegfried the butler was standing at the front door. "Good day Georg, I'll take your bags to your room. You may go in."

Elsa was no where in sight; but someone else was. "Camping out again Max?"

"Georg, now why do you greet me that way? I can't help it Elsa enjoys my company almost as much as yours."

"Ho, ho; you think so Max?"

"Of course I do Georg. How's everything at home?"

"Oh just fine; the children have a new governess."

"Another one Georg and you thought it safe to leave?"

"She's from the Abby, Max. I'm sure everything will be just fine." Silently he added. "I can't let on I left because she has touched a nerve. She intrigues me – that's all. But I do wonder what she and the children will do. I'm sure Frau Schmidt will call me if she steps out of line."

Max doesn't seem to have a permanent home. Max had been staying with Elsa for several weeks; she enjoyed his witty conversations and also primed him with questions about Georg's life since Agathe died. Elsa had laughed many times as he told her all about the tricks the children had played to get rid of the women he had hired as teachers or governesses.

Max had free use of Elsa's driver; he was frequently gone during the day; leaving Georg and Elsa alone. Today she found him sitting on one of the balconies that overlooked the valley below.

"You seem to be in deep thought Georg." He couldn't get Maria's innocent look and her expressive blue eyes out of his mind.

"Not really darling, only enjoying the view."

"We have parties almost every night Georg. My friends are anxious to see you again."

"I'm no different from any other man you've dated. It must be my military bearing they enjoy; I don't slouch or find my tux too tight in places."

"Georg, you are attractive, but you are so much more."

"Excuse me Georg."

"What is it Siegfried?"

"You have a phone call sir."

"Did the party sound urgent?"

"Not at all sir."

"Hello."

"Captain."

"Oh. It's you Frau Schmidt."

"I wanted to assure you the children are having a marvelous time. I've never seen them happier."

"What about their studies?"

"Maria has them studying; you needn't worry."

"Thank you, call me if anything changes."

"I will sir; goodbye." He heard the click but he clunked his phone into its cradle rather firmly.

"Are you finished Georg? Is everything all right at home?"

"Everything is marvelous." Max looked at him strangely. That's an interesting word.


	5. The First Morning

The first morning

It was the sound of distant church bells that woke Maria. She wasn't the only one awake. So was Liesl; she was very pleased. After last night she realized she had found a real friend; someone with whom she could share girl things.

She found Louisa and Brigitta in their room talking. "I hope you are not planning any more pranks for Fräulein Maria."

"Never Liesl, she's so nice. I hope she never leaves us."

"I feel the same way and I know Marta and Gretl already love her. What about the boys?"

"You may be surprised Liesl; I think they like her too, especially after last night in her room."

"I'm going to wake up Marta and Gretl. Louisa you go wake the boys."

Maria and the children met at the top of the stairs. "Good morning Fräulein Maria."

"Well, look at you. No one needed my help this morning?"

"I helped them Fräulein."

"Thank you Liesl, that was nice of you."

Breakfast was totally different from dinner; laughing and conversation interspersed between eating their fill of all their favorites Katia had prepared for them.

"Good morning children; my, I can't remember a time when I've seen you so happy."

"We are happy Frau Schmidt."

"Fräulein Maria, the men are here to hang your new drapes. Do you need anything in your room?"

"No mam, but I would like to keep all the old drapery material."

"What for Fräulein?"

"It's perfectly good fabric, I'm sure I can find a use for it."

"That's fine. I'll have the men fold it up and put it on your chair."

"Children, can you show me around the house; it has so many rooms."

"Sure Fräulein Maria, but why?"

"I'll tell you when I find the perfect room." She needed a place to sew_._ The nursery or playroom was small; their school room had too many small tables and bookcases. The drawing room wasn't a bad size.

"Kurt, what's behind this door?"

"That's the sewing room."

"Show me please. Who uses this?"

"No one, our seamstress moved away. Why are you interested in it? Do you sew?"

"Yes, children, your father dislikes this dress; he had some material sent out from town late yesterday; I need to make a new dress. How would each of you like an outfit you could wear to play and run around in?"

"You can do that, Fräulein Maria?"

"Definitely children but I need everyone's help. Liesl and Friedrich, please get the old drapes from my room. Who's good at writing numbers?"

"I am Fräulein."

"Really Kurt?"

"I like arithmetic." Maria looked around; she picked up the tape measure.

"Let me start with you, Gretl; now Marta. Soon she had all their measurements. Maria found a piece of sewing chalk. The extra large table was perfect. She smoothed out the fabric; marked the pieces and began to cut.

Maria had never used a sewing machine; she used some fabric scraps for practicing. Soon she could work the foot treadle quite efficiently. Gretl's outfit was first; it was sewed together; it only needed to be hemmed.

"Let's take a break, children; show me around the gardens."

After lunch the children read and did their writing assignments, Maria worked diligently. She had the children play board games after dinner while she sewed. She even stayed up after they went to bed.

"Maria!"

"Frau Schmidt you scared me."

"So this is why you wanted the drapes. I must say, you are very resourceful."

Maria decided to stop for the night; she and Frau Schmidt walked together to their rooms.

"Frau Schmidt, I've been thinking about Marta's birthday. Does she get to have a party?"

"Sadly no Maria, I hope you don't mind me calling you Maria."

"No, not at all."

"And I want you to call me Isabel, at least when we are alone." Maria smiled at her.

"I always try to give them a small gift. Marta is so quiet; I never know what she would like."

"I do Isabel."

"Really?"

"She told me yesterday. She wants a pink parasol."

Isabel laughed, "That's just like her. She wants to pretend she's a fashionable lady walking along a Parisian street."

"May I plan a party?"

"Of course, what do you have in mind?"

"A fashion parade through town, I know the girls have fancy dresses and I saw some hats in the nursery. I want to get the others to make cards; I'll have to think of a way so Marta doesn't know."

"If I can help, let me know."

"Thank you, I better get to bed, tomorrow I need to finish sewing their outfits."

Maria was up early the next day. Liesl found her in the sewing room. "Fräulein Maria, how much more is there to sew?"

"The top of your dress and the collar of Brigitta's; and some hemming.

"Maybe I could help; maybe I can hem?"

"That would be a big help Liesl; it's not hard to hem. See Liesl, you take the needle threw the fold of the hem and catch the fabric underneath. Now you try."

"Very good, Liesl."

Maria found the button box; every seamstress had a button box. If a garment was too raggedy, the buttons were always taken off to use again. Liesl also helped with sewing on the buttons.

Next, she devoted her time to sewing a dress for herself. She made the jumper, it was easy. She needed fabric for a blouse; once again she looked around the sewing room. A cabinet held several pieces of fabric which were just enough for a blouse.

The children were so excited. They chattered at breakfast about the picnic their Fräulein had planned for them. Frau Schmidt sat with them for breakfast this morning.

"I don't think I've ever seen you children so excited."

"We're going to our Fräulein's mountain."

"Is that right, Friedrich? And how are you getting there?"

"We're going to ride the locomotive to get up there."

"Maria, you're going to need some money. Let me get it from the Captain's study."

Katia had packed their food baskets; the boys had their balls; and Maria had her guitar. She held the gate open as the children hopped and skipped down the lane. Their first stop was the bus stop; the same one Maria rode the day she had arrived at the villa.

The driver remembered her. "Fräulein, who do you have with you?"

"All the von Trapp children sir, we're going on a picnic."

"Welcome aboard children, I'll have you there in a jiffy." Maria paid the driver and they were off for town. The bus dropped them off near the foot bridge that crossed the river; the children looked everywhere they were so excited. They walked a short distance into the plaza where they found a little market.

Maria selected some fruit and demonstrated her quasi juggling skills with the tomatoes. Maria played a little game of catch with the tomatoes; poor Gretl's slipped between her fingers and fell to the ground. Maria quickly turned her frown upside down. With their selections packed away in a basket they took off for the river bank.

There they hopped and skipped happily along the path. Little Gretl had a hard time keeping up with her brothers and sisters; she stumbled but quickly got back up. The locomotive was waiting for them at the foot of the mountain. It climbed slowly up to Maria's favorite spot; her mountain retreat.

The girls and Maria spread out the blanket and distributed the food. Kurt and Friedrich tossed the ball around. Brigitta and Marta were jumping rope. Liesl and Gretl were playing cards; Louisa was lounging and eating. "Can we do this everyday?"

"Don't you think you would get tired of it?"

"Every other day." Maria laughed.

Kurt told her, "I haven't had this much fun since we put glue on Fräulein Josephine's toothbrush."

"I can't understand why children as nice as you played such awful tricks on them."

Liesl told her, "How else can we get Father's attention?"

"I'll have to think about that, come children, sit over here."

"What are we going to do?"

"Think of a song to sing for the Baroness." Maria heard, "father doesn't like us to sing."

"Perhaps we can change his mind, now what songs do you know?"

"We don't even know how to sing." That can't be true, Maria thought, they're only being shy. I'll make it fun for them. She began to sing a song that compared learning to sing with learning their ABCs.

Maria paused and thought of another way to make it even easier. Each note was given a name and a meaning. "Do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti," became doe, ray, me, far, sew, la remained la, but "ti" became tea.

They sang it together over and over again. They got up and pretended to be in a parade; they ran all over the mountain top; soon they disappeared down its side. It was late; they packed up their things and returned home the same way they had come. Every one was really tired; including the boys. No one had trouble sleeping that night.

Maria was up early the next morning; she went to the kitchen to fix herself a cup of tea. Katia was already there; she had fixed breakfast for the two men who worked outside, Stefan and Phillip.

"Good morning Fräulein Maria," Stefan introduced himself and then Phillip.

"Nice to meet you both, the children speak highly of you."

"Fräulein, did you know the children have bicycles?"

"All of them Phillip?"

"All but Gretl, there's a bike with a child carrier for her. If you would like I'll make sure they are all working properly?"

"That would be wonderful Phillip, then we really could go everywhere."

* * *

Louisa recorded all their trips in her journal.

Today was Marta's Birthday. I was so glad Fräulein Maria planned a party for her. Marta was so tickled with her new pink parasol. She led our parade all over town. The best part was the cake Katia made for her; along with ice cream of course. All of us made her a card.

It's been raining for two days. We don't mind our Fräulein always finds things for us to do besides school work.

Today was warm and sunny we got to go into town again. Our Fräulein is still teaching us how to sing but today we added words to our notes. Later we practiced our song for the Baroness.

Fräulein Maria surprised us today. Our friend Phillip had all our bikes cleaned and polished and in perfect working order. We took a bike ride along the bank of a lake. It was so much fun.

We had still another treat; a carriage ride all through the city of Salzburg. The driver even started to sing our "Do-Re-Me" song with us.

The Mirabell Gardens were beautiful. We danced up and down the steps singing "Do-Re-Me," the entire time.

* * *

On another visit to the plaza Liesl spotted Rolf. She called to him, "Rolf, look over here." He tried to ignore her, but Liesl was persistent and called to him again.

"What are you doing in town Liesl? And what is that funny dress you're wearing?"

"We're going for a walk along the river. "And this," she flared out her skirt, "is a new outfit. Don't you like it Rolf?"

"It is different Liesl. Who's with you, your governess?"

"As a matter of fact yes, this is Fräulein Maria?"

"I know all about her; she's a failed postulant."

"That's not nice Rolf; she's only with us for the summer while school is out."

"I must go; have fun with your governess."

Liesl and the others watched him ride away. Maria knew Liesl was terribly confused.

"Come on everyone, it's getting late. We need to get home."

* * *

Georg was anxious to get home. He had had enough parties to last a lifetime.

"Max, does all this go with us?" Georg counted ten pieces of luggage.

"I'm afraid so Georg, Elsa insisted it was all necessary."

"I hope it will all fit in the trunk or you may be sitting on a suitcase."

"Let me try and make it all fit." Max was almost totally successful; he had to put two smaller bags on the floor of the back seat.

"Where's Elsa? I'm ready to leave."

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Georg wasn't about to tell him the truth.

"I don't want to get caught in any thunderstorms; you know they can come up fast over those mountains." In reality it was his children and their governess he wanted to see. Why, why, why does she captivate me so?

Georg was tapping his nervous fingers on the steering wheel as he waited for Max and Elsa. Elsa asked him the same question. "No special reason Elsa."

Georg carefully maneuvered the car down the winding road. Once on the straight and well maintained road; he drove at top speed. "Georg, slow down, even with my hat my hair is getting mussed."

"Darling you can fix it when we stop for lunch." He continued to speed. Max sat back and enjoyed the trip. They stopped for lunch at a quaint restaurant somewhere not too far from Salzburg.

"Georg you're going to get indigestion if you don't stop eating so quickly."

"Never Elsa."

The remainder of their trip was slightly slower; the road as they approached Salzburg was not very well maintained and there were a significant number of turns through the mountain foothills.

Their ride had been punctuated with mindless conversation; as they got closer to Salzburg Georg became very quiet. His thoughts were strange. Maybe they have her tied up in the attic; waiting for me. And the children are running amuck.

Elsa kept looking at him_; _she couldn't understand. Why is he so quiet? His expression at times is tortuous and other times I see a smile. I must say something.

"The mountains are magnificent, Georg, really magnificent."

Georg really didn't want to participate in this conversation; his mind was elsewhere. What is it with her and mountains; they're everywhere in Austria.

Max wasn't much better, he told Georg. "I needed a place where the cuisine is superb the wine cellar unexcelled and the price perfect." Then admitted he was "a very charming sponge."

Max heard the Klopmann Monastery Choir and decided that this area might have "a hungry singing group," waiting for him to discover. He was always thinking about ways to make money from other people's singing; especially if it was at the famous Salzburg Folk Festival.

Georg turned down a tree lined road. The same tree lined road Maria had picked for tree climbing. Maria and the children had been there for sometime. She helped all the older children climb to a low branch of the trees; Marta and Gretl sat and watched.

Georg was admiring the beauty of this tree line road when suddenly he spotted someone up in one of the trees. As he got closer he saw several persons in the trees.

"Good heavens, what's this?"

"It's nothing, just some local urchins, Elsa."

Georg's face changed revealing his thoughts; it's not; she wouldn't_. _Max looked back; he got a good look; he knew exactly who the urchins were but kept quiet.

Georg's only thought was getting home as soon as possible. Elsa clung to her hat as he sped up and made massive dust trails down the dirt road towards the villa.

He was trying to hurry Elsa inside and yet not be obvious. Max took his time he of course had been there before.

When they entered the villa the quiet was deafening. Where is everyone? He wondered. "Elsa, I'll show you to your room."

"I do need a few minutes to freshen up."

From her room he checked the children's rooms; they were all empty. He assumed they were out for their walk. He paced outside Elsa's room. "You look concerned Georg?"

"It's nothing darling. Come with me; refreshments are waiting on the veranda." Elsa was anxious to see his property. This is much smaller than I imagined; a third the size of my palace.

"Come Georg, show me around;" silently she added. "I feel so out of place here I must pretend." They left Max alone to enjoy his strudel.

Georg picked up a riding crop on their way to the back yard. It was hanging on the storage room door; he had friends with horses and rode occasionally with them. It gave him something to hold and play with, hiding his nervous twitch of his fingers of his left hand.

Georg tried to control his thoughts; regardless he still wondered where is that governess and my children? He hardly paid any attention to Elsa's conversation.

He thought it was rather mindless; from the first thing she said, "This really is exciting for me, Georg; being here with you;" to telling him he was much less of a riddle here in his natural habitat; those last words Georg had added. He realized he had to respond to her. He couldn't make it obvious that he was anxious to find the children and their governess.

Elsa continued. "Oh, I do like it here. I am amusing, I suppose. But take away my glittering circle of friends and gay parties and you have just wealthy, unattached little me searching, just like you." Georg was searching alright but for somebody else, the governess and his children and at the same time he was thinking, that's all you are Elsa, wealthy. He gave a peculiar laugh and walked away from her rather quickly.

He spotted Max on the veranda. "Still eating Max; you must be unhappy."

Max lamented how he had lost a singing group to another talent scammer. A rather mindless conversation followed between the three adults. Max is definitely seen as a moocher; long distant telephone calls on Georg's phone as Elsa reminded him.

He goes off on a tirade of why he loves to be with rich people. "I like rich people, the way they live and how I live when I'm with them."

Georg hardly heard him; he was still looking for the children. Where could she have taken them? I'm sure that really wasn't them up in those trees.

"I wonder where the children are."

Elsa was not at all anxious to meet them. "They must have heard I was coming and hid."

"I was hoping they'd be here to welcome you."

He reminded Max to behave; and went back in the villa. Elsa was rather happy to see him walk away. As soon as he was out of sight, Max and Elsa had a conversation that only very good friends could have.

Max asked. "Do I hear wedding bells?" A most odd conversation followed; Elsa responded. "Pealing madly…..but not necessarily for me."

Max was confused, and Elsa didn't help him with the rest of her inane conversation; telling him she's "fond of him." To herself she added. "I really can't say I'm in love with him."

Max continued to pump her for every "teensy-weensy, intimate, disgusting detail."

Elsa remarked. "I may be here on approval."

Max was pleased beyond being pleased. "We must keep all that lovely money in the family."

* * *

Maria and the children had made their way to the other side of the lake where they boarded a rowboat. "Now be careful children, we don't want to fall overboard." Friedrich and Kurt each took an oar and began to row across the lake.


	6. The Turning Point

Georg had searched the villa again; he hoped by some chance his children and their governess had returned. Dejected he walked back onto the veranda.

A sound, "ping, ping" brought Georg out of his revere. He could hardly believe what he saw; a messenger boy tossing pebbles at Liesl's window.

The astute Captain remembered. So that's why Liesl asked her question, who delivered it. And now I know where she was before I found her with the others in "her" room.

Georg called to him. "What are you doing there?"

Rolf was startled. "Oh Captain von Trapp…." He stuttered and was tongue tied. "Heil Hitler!"

Georg was enraged. I don't believe it; Liesl knows one of Hitler's boys. I'll deal with that later; let me get rid of him.

"I have a telegram for Herr Detweiler;" Georg had fire in his eyes; he grabbed it and handed it to Max.

"You've delivered your telegram. Now get out." Rolf rode off quickly.

Elsa rebuked Georg for his actions, "He's just a boy."

"I'm just an Austrian." Didn't she see the Hitler salute, how could she defend him? I wonder about her allegiance to Austria.

"Things will happen. Just make sure they don't happen to you."

"Max, don't let me ever hear you say that again."

Elsa stood there and listened to the scene unfold. My goodness he's angry; I never knew he was so loyal to Austria.

"Georg, you know I have no political convictions. Can I help it if other people do?"

"You can help it. You must help it."

Georg knew Max was a hot head sometimes, saying the first thing that came to his mind. I need Max, we've been through so much together; he's been a good friend since Agathe died and the children love him. He reflected on his first words; "make sure they don't happen to you." Maybe he does realize I may need to leave Austria in the near future.

And Max wasn't bothered by his outburst either he knew Georg too well. They both had a habit of speaking their minds.

Georg stared off into the distance; he was oblivious to all that was around him, even Elsa. He knew his world was disappearing. Austria was disappearing; and with it all that he had believed in. I'm sure there will come a time when I will need to leave Austria. I doubt Elsa would go with me.

Elsa wasn't able to bring him out of his trance. But eight other people were; his children and their governess. The sound of laughing and singing caught his attention. He saw them in the rowboat having a great time.

No it can't be. What did she do; totally disobeyed my instructions. I knew I should have sent her back; she was going to be nothing but trouble.

Max had walked to get a better view of the children in the rowboat. He saw her; she's so young and also attractive. She's no strict nun. And listen to their happy voices singing.

Georg wasted no time hurrying down the steps to the lake. Elsa followed at her own pace. He stood there and looked at all of them in the rowboat; his nervous fingers were tapping the stone statute.

He couldn't tell who spotted him first; one of them shouted, "Father, Father." All of them stood up; Maria as well, she shouted, "Oh Captain you're home," and waved her arms.

Georg's first instinct was to yell, "No, no sit down." He knew very well what usually happens when people stand up in a boat; especially eight persons.

In a flash it happened. At first all he saw were Maria's feet straight up in the air.

His initial reaction was quite normal, one of shock and disbelief.

At first the Captain was worried. He knew the lake was very shallow near the bank; Maria had gone overboard head first; it was possible she could have hit her head and been knocked out. His thoughts were quickly turned to finding Gretl, he knew she couldn't swim. Thank God, Louisa has her and there's the governess.

By now Maria had pulled the boat close to shore; she saw the well-dressed lady. "Oh, you must be Baroness Schraeder." Elsa had waltzed in beside him; Georg saw her stifle a laugh.

The Captain was no longer concerned, he was angry. He shouted. "Come out of that water at once!" The children continued to ignore him; talking and laughing. He knew how to put an end to all this fun. He was never without his whistle. The children responded and formed their usual line.

He had also gotten Elsa's attention; she looked at him in surprise. The children acted like they didn't even see Elsa.

Elsa was quick to notice; she could sense the children didn't like her.

He shouted at his children, "Straight line." Just as Maria had seen before, he inspected the troops; stopped and pulled Louisa's head scarf from her head.

He took his place beside Elsa. He looked obviously disgusted. "This is Baroness Schraeder and these are my children." His words sounded almost like he wanted to disown the children.

"How do you do?"

The children looked at Elsa as if to say. Is that all you have to say; not even a nice to meet you. And why are you so dressed up. We aren't having a party.

"All right, go inside, dry off, clean up, change your clothes and report back here! Immediately!"

The children ran off; they never heard his request of their Fräulein.

"Fräulein, you will stay here, please."

* * *

Frau Schmidt and Katia found them running up the stairs dripping wet. "What happened children?"

"We stood up in the boat and it tipped over; all of us fell in the water."

"Even Fräulein Maria?"

"Yes, Frau Schmidt."

"Where is she?"

"We don't know, maybe still down by the lake."

"Okay, everyone in and out of the bathtub; just to rinse that lake water off of you; don't forget to dunk your head or your hair will smell like lake water."

The ladies helped the girls comb through their wet hair. They put on their uniforms.

* * *

Elsa had excused herself supposedly to find Max. He had stepped to the other side of the veranda; Elsa had been in such a hurry she didn't see him. She retrieved her purse from the table and went inside and waited in the sitting room; smoking another cigarette.

A breeze had sprung up which carried Georg's and Maria's voices away from the villa; Elsa was totally oblivious to the argument that was under way.

Max stayed and listened. "This may get ugly; he's really angry. But she's standing there; seems to be digging her heels in." He heard it all, every word; including Maria's admission that it was indeed herself and the children in those trees. Georg held up Louisa's headscarf.

"And where, may I ask, did they get these. . . ."

Maria completed his sentence, "Play clothes."

"Is that what they are?"

"I made them from the drapes that used to hang in my bedroom."

Did I hear her correctly? "Drapes?"

"They have plenty of wear left. We've been everywhere in them."

"Are you telling me that my children have been roaming about Salzburg dressed up in nothing but some old drapes?" He crinkled up the headscarf and threw it violently on the ground.

"And having a marvelous time!" So that's why Frau Schmidt used that word.

Max didn't move. This young woman has spunk; she's dressing down the decorated naval captain; telling him things about the children that no one else had the nerve to tell him_._ She's so persistent; I'm surprised Georg can't stop her.

"….Please, love them all."

"I don't care to hear any more."

"I am not finished yet, Captain!"

"Oh, yes, you are, Captain!" Max thought that was quite interesting; he sees her as an equal.

"Fräulein, now, you will pack your things this minute and return to the Abbey."

Maria stood there. I know I was out-of-line but he needed to hear it.

* * *

The children were headed outside when they saw Elsa in the sitting room. They stopped to say hello. Liesl spotted Maria's guitar. "Baroness, may we sing for you?"

They had surprised her; "I suppose children." But her thoughts weren't so nice. Do I really have to listen to some childish song sung off key? I wonder when Georg will come in.

The children's singing filtered out of the house; Max heard it first. He hurried inside, he arrived minutes before Georg.

"What's that?" Georg looked towards the villa.

"It's singing."

"Yes, I realize it's singing. But who is singing?"

"The children." Maria confessed.

"The children?" It can't be, he thought. They sound almost – like a professional choir.

Maria quickly added. "I taught them something to sing for the baroness."

Georg turned and briskly, angrily walked into the house. Maria stood and watched him. She had heard the lilt in his voice which did not sound angry but his body language as he walked away contradicted that thought. I suppose he will yell at them for singing.

Georg's pace changed as their voices grew louder. He seemed to tip toe to the door of the sitting room; he peaked around the doorframe. He stood there listening and watching. It's really them, he thought. How is it they sing so well? Memories of happier times helped him to remember. He began to sing with them, very hesitant at first but gained more confidence as he walked into the room ready to join his children in their song.

Max had recognized the song; it was one he heard many times when he had visited Georg and Agathe when Liesl and Friedrich were younger. His eyes were drawn to the doorway as he heard an adult male voice singing. Georg, you remembered it, I'm surprised_._ He noticed the astounded look on the children's faces. They looked at each other. They looked at Max. What's going on? They seemed to ask.

Elsa looked at Georg, stunned. What's he doing; singing a song I've never heard before. I never knew he could even sing. Everything is changing.

* * *

Maria shivered as she began to slowly walk towards the house; the breeze had become quite strong. She was in no hurry to pack her things. A rich baritone voice almost stopped her dead in her tracks. She acted the same as the Captain had only moments before, she cautiously watched.

Her heart took a leap as she saw the Captain open his arms to hugs; smiles and laughs from his children.

Elsa was beside herself. Oh no he really loves his children. I will have to compete with them for his attention_._

Gretl held the flowers that she had taken from the vase in the hall. Gretl was timid; she didn't know what to do. She was looking for her Fräulein; she found her standing in the doorway. Maria motioned to her with her hand. First Gretl curtsied and then handed Elsa the flowers.

Her sudden appearance surprised Elsa. She knew she had to show appreciation. I must say something nice."I never knew your children were so enchanting." Georg thought that was a rather strange way to describe his children.

Elsa sat there with Gretl but watched Georg intently.

Georg noticed movement out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Maria looking alarmed that she had been seen and was walking away quickly.

"Don't go away children."

Everyone saw Maria; they watched him walk out the door. Elsa didn't like being left alone with the children. I wonder why he hurried after her; she needs to go change so she can take these children away from me. Max took this opportunity to ask the children to sing another song.

The Captain found Maria already climbing the stairs. "Fräulein," Maria stopped; his voice was so soft and hesitant. She stood there and questioned his intent. "Why is he calling me? I'm obeying his command."

She observed him; his eyes seemed to be looking straight through her. She couldn't help but notice his nervous fingers. "Why is he so nervous?"

Georg remembered Agathe's words to him on her death bed: _Georg, find a woman who will love both you and the children and when you do never let her go. What have I done, Elsa is nothing like that. She's so different than Agathe; all she cares about are her glittering parties. She seems to care little for my children. I have to ask Maria to stay._

"I behaved badly. I apologize."

Maria's mind, being that of a devout postulant thought, what has God done? Did the Captain really listen to me?

Georg hardly heard her confession of being outspoken; his mind was already ahead of him.

"You were right. I don't know my children."

Maria assured him, "There's still time, captain. They want so much to be close to you."

"And you brought music back into the house. I'd forgotten." He saw her start to climb the stairs again. It's now or never Georg; don't loose her_._

He petitioned her. "Fräulein, I want you to stay."

He paused. He took a couple of steps to get closer to the stairs. "I ask you to stay." His voice was terribly soft and very gentle.

Maria looked bewildered and confused. I can't believe he's asking me to stay. God what should I do?

He heard her soft sweet voice respond. "If I could be of any help."

"You already have, more than you know." The Captain's response worried her. She would learn much later what those words really meant.

Georg turned and walked back to the sitting room. Maria was ecstatic. Oh my, I really get to stay.

The children were singing the end of "Do, Re, Me," for Max. He could only think how perfect they would be for the festival.

"Father, is Fräulein Maria alright?"

"Yes, children; she got chilled while we were outside talking; she needs a warm bath; she'll be down for dinner. Tell me about that song you were singing."

"It's a song to teach us all the notes so we can learn to sing any song by just mixing them up. Fräulein Maria taught it to us on a picnic one day."

Elsa sat there thinking troubling teaches them how to sing; takes them on picnics. She's going to be big trouble. Georg seems so different.

* * *

Maria hurried to her room. She had just been through a whirlwind of emotions. Her thoughts went round and round in her head. She shivered as she waited for the bathtub to fill. She slipped into the water as far as she could and rested her head against the tub; the slightly hot water warmed her.

She talked to herself. "What just happened to me? I felt my stomach tighten into a big knot and then when his eyes seemed to look right through me, my heart was racing like a freight train."

She tried to get a hold of herself. "Maria, stop trying to be a psychologist; enjoy the remainder of your time with this newly resurrected family."

Maria selected a new dress; no not one that she had made. It was one Frau Schmidt bought for her. When Maria asked why, she had given her a casual reply.

"It seemed to have your name on it." Maria remembered thanking her profusely.

The dress fit Maria well; the fitted bodice of pale sea foam green had puffy full sleeves made of the same fabric as the flared skirt. This fabric was imprinted with very small branches of ivy.

One thing that hadn't changed at the villa was the use of the dinner bell. Maria heard it loud and clear. Only Max had beaten her there. "Hello Fräulein."

"Good evening sir, you must be the children's Uncle Max."

"An unofficial title, Liesl and Friedrich gave me it when they were very young."

Before she could respond she heard, "I see you've met Max. You look lovely Fräulein."

Maria could feel her heart racing again; but managed to whisper, "Thank you Captain."

The next to appear was the Baroness; she had changed into a less fancy dress. All the children were right behind her. Maria could tell she was miffed that she wasn't having dinner alone with the Captain.

The extra two adults made the table rather crowded. Maria moved her chair closer to Gretl so Max and the Baroness would have more room. It seemed that Georg specifically placed Elsa there rather than next to him.

Maria seemed to be the silent one at the dinner table. Max chatted mostly with Elsa; the Captain with the children. Maria didn't mind; she watched with pride as a father reconnected with his children. Although ever so often she felt his steel blue eyes looking through her and she felt a blush attack her. She knew his activity did not go unnoticed by the Baroness.


	7. THe Puppet Show and Edelweiss

Puppet Show and Edelweiss

Liesl woke up early; she lay in her bed reflecting on yesterday. She had a habit of talking to her Mama; she was old enough to remember the day she died. Grandmother Whitehead had told her Mama would always be with her and she could hear her when she talked to her.

_Mama, did you see? God preformed a miracle right here in the villa; he took Father's sadness away. Our new governess helped him. All of us are very grateful. Pray for us Mama that only good things will continue to happen._

Liesl couldn't wait to get to breakfast. She wanted to be sure her Father was still happy. She and the others hurried down to breakfast.

"Good morning Father, you're up early."

"….couldn't sleep Liesl; happiness can do that sometimes."

Maria had thoughts similar to Liesl's. The Captain's words were music to her ears. Seven children and a Captain said, "Good morning, Fräulein."

"It certainly is; another one of God's beautiful days."

"Fräulein, will you thank the Lord."

Maria blushed. "You remembered Captain. It's Marta's turn this morning."

All eyes were on shy Marta. She surprised her Father. "God is great. God is good. Thank you for this food. Amen."

And the family said, "Amen."

Max waltzed in late as usual. "What did I miss?"

"Marta's beautiful words to thank the Lord."

"Isn't the Baroness joining us Captain?"

"No Fräulein, she never gets dressed this early. She'll have breakfast in her room."

The children were still getting used to their Father's abrupt change in his relationship with them; they were still hesitant to speak.

Georg broke the silence. "The Baroness wants to go into town; apparently she didn't bring enough dresses."

Max laughed. "I can't believe it; she brought ten pieces of luggage, not all of it fit in the trunk." Maria and the children smiled at each other. Liesl had an idea.

"Father, can we go into town?"

"I'll take them Georg."

"Thank you Max, You know Franz will need to make two trips."

"Quite alright, we'll wait." Max had a plan; he asked the children to sing for him while they waited.

Franz delivered Elsa and Georg to the dress shop; Georg sat outside and enjoyed a favorite beverage from the Pub next store.

Georg had finished his beverage and decided to go inside. Elsa was nowhere in sight. "Good I'm not ready to hear her chatting about her dresses_._" Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a dress; Georg thought the color was all wrong but the dress was simple yet beautiful.

"Captain."

"Oh, hello Betty."

"Can I help you?"

"Is it possible to make this dress in a blue fabric?"

"Yes, let's look over here." Georg spotted it. She'll look lovely in that color.

"That's perfect Betty."

"Is this for Liesl sir?"

"That's right." Sheand Maria are about the same size, he thought.

"My seamstress will start on it tomorrow and then it will be sent to the villa."

"Mark it for Frau Schmidt, it's a surprise."

"Most definitely Captain; Elsa is going to be awhile. Are you alone?"

"The children are also in town with a friend. I'll take a walk and look for them. Please remind Elsa, Franz will be picking us up at five."

"Very well sir, I'll tell her."

Max and Maria with the children arrived later just to enjoy the city. They told Uncle Max all the things they did while their father was away.

"So that really was you in the trees."

"Oh yes Uncle Max, we had the best time."

"Fräulein, you were up there too?"

"Of course sir."

"Do we need to be so formal? It's Max, please, and may I call you Maria?"

"It's fine with me".

They wandered the streets; stopped and did a little window shopping. Brigitta spotted the bookstore across the street.

"Can we visit the bookstore? It's across the street," she pointed in the direction

"Don't you have enough books?"

"You can never have too many books; isn't that right Fräulein Maria?"

"Sorry Kurt, I must agree with your sister. My books always came from the library; I could read and imagine myself in the story. I understand not everyone likes to read. If I remember correctly, you like arithmetic. That was never one of best subjects. Here we are Brigitta."

"Do you have any new releases, Herr Harvey?"

"Sure do Brigitta, your favorite author; here take a copy, I'll send the bill to your father."

"Thank you, sir."

"Uncle Max can we visit the Salzburg Marionette Store."

"Sure children, are you interested in puppets?"

"We like to look at all the interesting puppets, funny looking people and cute animals."

"I like to look at them too children. Professor Kohner came to the orphanage and put on a show for the children. He does have interesting puppets. Maybe we could put on a show for your Father and the Baroness. Would that be possible Max?"

"Let's find out, this way everyone."

"Professor Kohner, it's been a long time."

"Yes Max, what brings you Salzburg?"

"I'm visiting Georg von Trapp; these are his children and their governess, Maria."

"Hello children, Fräulein Maria, are you looking for something special?"

"Our Fräulein wants to have a puppet show. Can we use one of your puppet theaters?"

"Is that alright Max?"

"Of course Professor, you can send it to the villa." Max was so pleased; I'll get to hear them sing again_._

"It will be there tomorrow."

Maria already had the perfect song in mind for the marionettes she had selected.

* * *

Georg had only walked a short distance when he saw them at an ice cream shop. "Spoiling my children's dinner Max?"

"Oh Georg, a little ice cream won't hurt them."

"Hello Captain," Maria looked around. "Where's the Baroness?"

"Still in the dress shop Fräulein."

"Father, Father, Uncle Max asked Professor Kohner to send a puppet theater to the villa. Fräulein Maria promised to teach us how to work them and put on a show for you and the Baroness."

"That's wonderful."

Maria caught the Captain looking at her, those steel blue eyes that had captivated her when they first met. Now they seemed to glow with happiness for his children, today she saw something else but she didn't know what.

* * *

The next morning the children were on the veranda playing games like hop-scotch, the girls jumped rope but Kurt and Friedrich were running around in a game of chase. They ran every where including the front of the villa. They stopped when they saw a truck pull into the drive.

The driver spoke to them. "Is this the von Trapp villa?"

"Yes sir, Are we getting a delivery?"

"From the marionette store,"

"You have our puppet theater?"

"We do."

"I'll get Uncle Max, you stay here Kurt."

Friedrich ran into the villa shouting, "It's here, it's here." His Father and Uncle Max came out of Georg's study together.

"What's here son?"

"The puppet theater Father, Kurt's outside with the men."

"Good day gentlemen, I'm told you have my governess's puppet theater."

"We do sir, we'll unload it and put it together for her, just show us where."

The children sat quietly in the ballroom and watched the men. "Fräulein Maria, this is so exciting. Are you really going to teach us how to work the puppets?"

"Of course Louisa, that all part of putting on a show."

The Baroness spent most of day in her room brooding. She didn't know what Georg's new found relationship with his children would do to her plans of marrying him. She did join them for dinner; she paid little attention to their conversation.

* * *

The following morning the Captain went looking for Maria.

"Fräulein,"

"Yes Captain,"

"Katia tells me you are going on a picnic. May I join you?"

Maria panicked. Oh dear, how am I going to tell him, no?

"Captain I know you want to be with your children, but we need to practice and we can't do it here. It's a surprise sir. And besides we would be very noisy. I'm sure the Baroness isn't used to all that commotion. You and she can enjoy the piece and quiet."

The Captain reluctantly accepted Maria's "no." He was disappointed. He wasn't looking forward to spending time alone with Elsa.

"We won't be very long; when we return you can take them on their walk and make sure they are breathing deeply."

"Fräulein, are you mocking my instructions?"

"Now what made you think" –. The Baroness's voice stopped her from finishing her sentence.

"There you are Georg."

"Good morning Baroness, you'll have piece and quiet around here. I'm taking the children on a picnic so we can practice the puppet show song."

"Very thoughtful Fräulein_." _Now she recalled what see had heard last night. They really did get a puppet theater. What am I going to do?

Max was never far away. He noticed Georg's dejection when Maria told him no.

What's going on? He wondered.

Then he heard. "Elsa do you mind if I complete some correspondence before the postman comes; it will only take an hour or so."

"Of course not Georg; I'll sit outside and enjoy the morning sun."

Max doubted Georg had anything to do. Again he wondered, what's going on?

It was more than an hour later when Georg heard a knock on his study's door, "Come in."

"Oh it's you Katia."

"Would you and the Baroness like to take lunch on the veranda today sir?"

"Yes, that would be nice. I need some fresh air. I'll be able to show the children what I asked Phillip to do."

Frau Schmidt found him before he had gone too far from his study. "Georg, a package arrived from the dress shop, addressed to me."

"Please remove the dress from the package and lay it on Maria's bed."

"I will Georg." She held a smile in until he was out of sight. Then whispered to her self, "Hummmn, it's Maria now."

Oh, it's beautiful. What will I tell her? I know she will ask.

* * *

Maria and the children were getting closer to the villa. "Now remember, no singing the Lonely Goatherd, you can sing anything else. They entered a quiet villa and saw an empty dining room. Max saw them.

"Did you have a good rehearsal?"

"We did Uncle Max. Where's Father?"

"On the veranda;" all of them ran ahead to find him. "You've made a difference in that man."

"Who Max?"

"You know, Georg."

"Maybe so, but it was his choice."

"When's the performance?"

"In two days."

Maria needed to go to her room before she could join the children outside. She saw the dress immediately. "What's this?" She picked it up and held it up to her; "it's lovely. There must be some mistake; it's probably for Liesl."

Frau Schmidt's room was just down the hall; her door was open. She knocked softly. "Excuse me Isabel; this was on my bed. It must be Liesl's."

"The package clearly said Maria."

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure dear; how's the puppet show practice?"

"The children are learning quickly; we should be ready soon."

"Maybe you should wear the dress for the performance."

"That's a good idea; the sleeves are loose enough to let my arms move."

Maria went looking for the Captain and the children. She found the Baroness sitting by herself. "Good afternoon; Baroness, why aren't you with the Captain?"

"Hello Fräulein, he ran off with the children to some field. I'm not dressed for fields."

Someone was shouting her name. "Fräulein Maria."

"What's wrong Kurt?"

"Come see the field Father had cleared for us to use for playing games. You can come too, Baroness."

"No young man, I'm not dressed properly."

Maria noticed, she said it again and doesn't seem to want to be with the Captain. Oh, well, "I'm coming Kurt."

"Where's the Baroness Kurt?"

"She said she wasn't dressed properly for fields."

Maria shook her head. This relationship between him and the Baroness was becoming stranger by the minute. He's not disappointed or surprised. Why?

"Children, this is a perfect size for a new way of playing tag."

"What kind of tag game?"

"It's called freeze tag."

"Teach us."

"No children, you know you need to write your book reports. They need to be on your Father's desk before breakfast tomorrow." All of them looked first at their Fräulein then their Father for permission to skip their reports. Neither would give an inch.

"Come on everyone; remember what we get if they're all done by dinner."

"That's right, Liesl." They ran off right into Max.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"To write our book reports."

"I see; no rest from studies for the von Trapp children."

"Tell me Fräulein, what do they get?"

"An extra special dessert, Captain."

"Do you need to supervise?"

"No, they'll get them done." In less than an hour, their reports were on their Father's desk.

"I'm impressed Fräulein."

* * *

"Max, is Elsa coming to dinner?'

"How should I know?"

"You seem to know everything Max."

"I'll go check on her Father."

"No Liesl, I'll go."

"Thank you Max."

He returned shortly. "She has a headache, too much sun today."

Georg wasn't the least upset. That was her choice, she sat there all day. She's avoiding me and Maria.

Fräulein Maria, will you say grace please."

"Bless this food…Amen"

The children and their Father carried on quite a lively conversation.

Maria tried not to show what she was thinking. He doesn't seem to mind she isn't here; in fact he seems pleased she isn't. That's not normal not to want to be with someone you may marry. Their whole relationship is very unusual. They have such different personalities.

"When's the performance, children?"

"Day after tomorrow."

"Are you prepared?"

"Oh yes Father."

Katia came in and asked. "Did everyone finish their book report?"

"Yes," seven voices told her.

"Ice cream sundaes for ever one."

"Can I have the Baroness'?"

"Kurt, that would be a lot of sugar. You'll never go to sleep." They enjoyed their ice cream sundaes and no Kurt did not get seconds.

"Children, we need to take a walk and use up some of that sugar. Who's the leader tonight?" Louisa raised her hand.

"Mind if I come along?"

"Of course not Captain. What about you Max?"

"No, I'll stay behind and use Georg's telephone. I need to convince the Strasser Family Singers to sing at the Festival."

Maria was pleased with the Captain's new desire to spend time with his children but she still wondered about the Baroness.

It was only a thirty minute walk. "Can you finish our story tonight Fräulein Maria?"

"What are you reading?" "Pride and Prejudice, the short classic version, Captain."

The children went up to get ready for bed. Maria first read one of A. A. Milne's stories to Marta and Gretl; they were very tired and were almost asleep before she finished.

The others were on her bed waiting for her. Maria started to read. "…Kitty begins to spend most of her time with her two sisters, and her education and character begin to improve. Mary remains at home keeping her mother company. Mr. Bennet is very happy that his two oldest daughters have married so happily. Mrs. Bennet is glad that her daughters have married so prosperously. We've come the end children. Did you enjoy it?"

"Oh yes Fräulein Maria, can we read another one of Jane Austin's books sometime."

"I don't see why not, Louisa. It's time for bed children." Everyone heard, "Well done Fräulein."

A startled Maria and children turned their heads but no one moved. "Captain you scared me. You approve of the children being on my bed."

"Reading is an appropriate exception. Good night Fräulein, I'll see that the children get to their rooms." Smiles from all the children did not go unnoticed by either of them.

Maria chuckled after they left; she was still amazed at the Captain's dramatic changes but it was his attitude toward the Baroness left her with questions.

It was very early the next morning, the Captain heard noises from the ballroom. He opened the doors and went toward the puppet theater; he peaked in. "Maria, what are you doing up so early?"

"Captain, you scared me. I'm getting the puppets ready for later. We're going to have a quiet rehearsal. Please go away; I need to practice with one of the puppets."

"Alright Maria, I'll leave."

Maria smiled, he said it twice. Oh he just must have been so surprised to see me the Fräulein was skipped.

I called her Maria, it sounded so lovely; it came to me without hesitation. I hope she doesn't care. I don't.

* * *

"Max, can you stand guard? The children and I are going to have a quiet rehearsal."

"I'll keep Georg away."

"Father, is going to be so pleased, but I'm not sure about the Baroness."

"Why do you say that, Liesl?"

"I just sense, she really doesn't like us." Maria wasn't about to agree.

"She needs time." Maria could tell neither Liesl nor the others were convinced.

* * *

The children changed after dinner. Their Father saw them head for the ballroom.

"You children are all dressed up."

"We have a show to put on Father."

"So you do. I can't wait. You keep secrets very well."

Maria told him. "Marta will come get everybody when we're ready."

The Captain almost responded using only her name. He caught himself, Maria heard. "We'll be waiting."

It was probably a good thing that neither Maria nor the children could see the three adults. The Baroness looked bored; holding a fake smile; giving out forced laughter. And thought through the entire performance, when will this be over?

Max's smile was genuine; Maria's very talented but the children's voices are exceptional; in reality he was thinking about the Festival.

Georg's smile was real and his laughter uninhibited. He listened, especially to Maria's voice; I've never heard such a pure voice and that yodeling, it's very well done and she does it so naturally and she taught my children so well and all those complicated moves with the did them so well.

Georg and Max stood and applauded relentlessly. Reluctantly the Baroness did the same. Thank goodness it is over, I couldn't take much more.

Georg praised his children profusely before they ran to Uncle Max. "Can we keep the puppet theater?"

"Of course you can. Why else would I have told Professor Kohner to send the bill to your Father?"

As Max and the children started to leave the ballroom, an exhausted Maria came around the stage.

The Captain walked close to her. I've never seen such beautiful blue eyes. And that dress makes them dazzle. I'm so glad she wore it. Georg you must stop looking at her.

"Well done Fräulein."

"They're your children Captain_." _

He stood there looking at her; Maria would have been surprised if she were a mind reader. She would have discovered the Captain's thoughts. Not just mine, yours too Maria; you love them as much as I do, one of Agathe's requests. She doesn't even want to take credit for the performance, how humble.

Suddenly they both heard, "My dear is there anything you can't do?"

He reminded himself. She's jealous Georg. A jealous woman can be dangerous.

Maria didn't notice the sarcasm in Elsa's voice; her response was truthful. "Well, I'm not sure I'll make a good nun."

"If you have any problems, I'd be happy to help you."

Oh sure Elsa, you're not exactly a saint. Georg, get out of this room.

Always a gentleman, Georg motioned to Maria to walk out the door ahead of him. This gave him time to collect himself; I must calm down, I can feel theelectricitybetween me and Maria_._ He closed the doors slowly and listened to Max.

There he was with his arm around Liesl, "Attention, everyone! I have an announcement to make. Surprise! Surprise! Today, after a long and desperate search I have found a most exciting entry for the Salzburg Folk Festival."

No you didn't Max. I would never permit it_._ The Captain knew Max well. He joked around with him any way.

Elsa and the Captain played a guessing game with Max. One suggestion was The Saint Ignatius Choir and the other The Klopmann Choir."

"No, no, it's a group all in one family." The older children and the Captain were sure they all knew. Georg teased Max anyway.

"Whose family?"

Max delightfully informed him. "Yours, Georg."

The Captain laughed at Max. "Very funny Max, the answer is no."

The persistent Max continued until Georg emphatically said. "Max! My children do not sing in public".

Liesl was about to plead with him. Her father's expression stopped her. Max put his arm around her. "You can't blame me for trying."

Elsa had drifted behind Georg and found her purse and lit a cigarette. At least he has some sense. He still remembers the proprieties of the upper class

Elsa was watching Maria. Now, what is she doing? Oh how long is the evening going to go on?

Maria had turned to get her guitar; "Who shall we hear from next?"

The Baroness noticed the children whispering into her ear. Elsa was seething inside. She's practically forcing the guitar into Georg's hands. What nerve; how rude. Doesn't she know her place? He's taking it. He's responding to the children's begging. Georg how can you?

Elsa made a seined remark under her breath to Max. "Why didn't you tell me to bring my harmonica?" She was put out to say the least.

Georg looked at his children and then Maria. I can't disappoint my children. I must sing for Maria. It gives me a reason to look at her.

He wasn't expecting what he saw. The look of love was something Georg hadn't forgotten. He had seen it in Agathe's eyes. He also knew Maria had no idea; she was only being herself.

Both Max and Elsa had noticed; Max simply smiled to himself. I know that look; I saw it with Agathe. She's in love with him; and look at Georg. He's just as bad.

Georg knew he needed a diversion_._ He motioned to Liesl to sit in front of him. She remembered the song and sang with her father; she had sung it many times when her mama was alive.

Georg couldn't resist not looking at Maria as he finished the song; the little smile and the shrug of his shoulder that didn't go unnoticed. Elsa knew she had to come up with something to put an end to this. I know I'll suggest a party.

"I have a wonderful idea, Georg. Let's really fill this house with music. You must give a grand and glorious party for me."

She's so self-centered. A party; that's just what I don't want; I had enough parties in Vienna.

Maria heard his some what reluctant answer. I don't think he really wants a party for her. I'll help him.

"It's time for bed children."

Like most children, they moaned about going to bed; but then reluctantly did as they had been told. Georg gave kisses to Marta and Gretl and the others said their "goodnights;" even to the Baroness. Gretl ran out of the room backwards. "This will be my first party, Father."

Maria, do you have to leave me alone with Elsa? Thank goodness she and Max left, chatting about the party. Why oh why did I agree?


	8. The Party and Heartbreak

The party and heartbreak

Georg was now alone. How did this happen? How did I fall in love with Maria? He asked himself then answered himself; because I don't love Elsa. I used her as an escape from the children who seemed to keep my grief fresh within me.

He also battled with his other thoughts, she's going back to the Abby in September Georg. Then he remembered the first day when she had vehemently refused to be called by his whistle, he had asked her. Were you this much trouble at the Abby?

Her answer had been what he now knew was pure Maria. She had told him, much more sir. Maybe there's hope Georg, perhaps the Reverend Mother doesn't feel she will ever be a nun.

He sat there looking at the place where she had stood; I can still see her eyes; and the loving way she was standing. On his way to the backstairs he passed the ballroom; she's so humble; her voice so pure.

He continued his thoughts, I want nothing to do with planning this party; I will make sure Elsa understands that Frau Schmidt is in charge. With her occupied I will be able to spend time with my children and "her."

The next day he and Elsa had a conversation. "Elsa, you will work with Frau Schmidt, she knows who I will do business with and who I won't."

"What do you mean Georg?"

"I will not do business with anyone I know to be a German sympathizer. I'm serious Elsa."

"If that's the way you feel, of course I will work with her. Are you going to ask her?"

"I most certainly will Elsa."

Georg found Frau Schmidt in the kitchen. "Did you hear?"

"Hear what Georg?"

"Elsa wants a fancy party; dancing and dinner. She wants to meet my friends. Isabel, you know I've always detested parties. Thank God, Agathe only had a few. I need your help, please."

"Georg, you know I will. If you don't mind I'll ask Martha to help me. She does party planning on the days she doesn't have a house to clean."

"I don't mind; keep it as simple as possible and set a date soon. I don't want to dread this party any longer than I need to." They departed, Georg to his study.

Frau Schmidt went to her room. Elsa rubbed Isabel the wrong way. She will not be a good mother; she could care less about them. I know she plans to put them all in boarding schools and then convince Georg to live at her palace.

Maria found Georg in his study. "Excuse me Captain."

Hearing Maria's voice brightened his mood instantly. "Good morning Fräulein."

"The children want to go on a picnic. Would you like to come with us? The Baroness and Max are invited too. We usually leave around ten."

"They're going into town Fräulein, but I'll come with you."

"How wonderful, the children will be ecstatic." She almost ran up the stairs to tell them.

Now what should I wear; not this suit.

"Father, you're dressed funny."

"What's funny about my outfit Brigitta?"

"It's not your normal suit and tie."

"You really are coming with us."

"I wouldn't miss an opportunity to be with my children."

"Fräulein, what's the matter? You're starring at me again."

"That's quite a change in attire sir." He had on a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up; the top two buttons undone; pants that tucked into hiking boots.

"Can't be a stoic sea captain, can I Fräulein?"

Maria blushed. "I suppose not."

All their picnic items were sitting on the floor near the front door. "All of this goes with us?"

"All of it Captain."

The children picked up their bag; Liesl and Louisa each had a basket; the balls were in nets that Friedrich and Kurt tied around their waists. Maria picked up hers. "The last one is for you Captain."

"I can manage that."

Their picnic spot wasn't far; not Maria's mountain retreat. Maria and Brigitta spread out the blanket. All the children sat around her. She clapped her hands to get their attention. "Okay, children here are your assignments. As soon as everyone is finished we can play some games."

"Fräulein, you are full of surprises today."

"Well, I was told they can't dream away their summer holiday."

"You did it again."

"What sir?"

"Throwing my words back at me."

"I even have an assignment for you."

"You do."

"I hope you don't mind."

"No, what is it?"

"Please take these two buckets and fill them with water from the stream; the children are going to paint later."

Georg took the buckets and went down to the stream. There he found the boys peering into the stream. "Anything interesting boys?"

"We found tadpoles and baby frogs. Kurt and I wrote our science paper about them; now we get to see what they really look like. Are you getting water for our paints?"

"Following your Fräulein's directions; did I hear a whistle?"

"Yes, it's the only time our Fräulein uses her whistle. It's time for lunch."

"We've been waiting boys. What do you have there?"

"Tadpoles and baby frogs, Fräulein."

"Not for my pocket, I hope?" Georg couldn't help it; he gave out a hearty laugh. "So that was your gift? A frog?"

"That's right Captain, poor little guy startled me so; I threw him. Must not have hurt him; he hopped straight out the door." Their laughter could be heard for miles.

"We'll let them go when we get home; after we show the Baroness and Uncle Max." Georg and Maria looked at each other; similarly thinking. Show Elsa; I can't wait.

Maria began to unpack the food. "Katia fixed us our favorites. Captain you have the juice and cups in your basket."

The children sang the blessing; "God is great. God is good. Thank you for this food." in a three part round; their Father was impressed. Max should be here.

While the children ate, Maria added the water to the dry powder to make their paints. "Okay everyone, every color has two brushes. You need to share and be patient." Georg went around and looked at their paintings. "Gretl, how did you learn to paint so well?"

"My Fräulein taught me."

The children were soon finished with their paintings. "Leave them here to dry. Now what do you want to do?"

"Can we play a game?"

"Your choice, Friedrich."

"Let's play Simon Says." The children grew tired of that game; especially Kurt.

"Can we play kickball now? Father, will you play with us?"

"You know I will. Whose team am I on?"

"With me and Louisa."

The team of Georg, Kurt and Louisa played the team of Liesl, Friedrich and Brigitta; Maria sat with the other girls and cheered equally for each team. The whistle sounded once again. "Time to go home."

They arrived home at the same time as Elsa and Max. "Uncle Max, look at our paintings."

"Their lovely, so you children have other talents besides singing." Max heard Kurt address Elsa and almost died trying to hold his laughter.

"Baroness, want to see some baby frogs and tadpoles"

"I don't think so….."

"I'm Kurt."

"Yes, I know that." Will I ever learn their names?

"Georg, did you enjoy your day."

"The best day I've had in a long, long time." I wonder what that means about our days together in Vienna. He sure has changed.

Maria heard Georg; it warmed her heart to know he had enjoyed being with his children. She spoke to the children. "Louisa, will you take the food basket to Katia please. Liesl help me take the paints to the study room. Boys the balls go in the closet; can everyone else grab a bag and put it in my room? You need to wash up and get changed for dinner."

Maria was climbing the stairs but she heard Elsa. "I certainly hope you're going to change too, Georg."

"You don't like my picnic clothes. It felt good to feel relaxed for a change. I may wear this more often."

"You don't really mean that." Georg, what are you doing? You know she's irritated with you.

And Maria smiled all the way up the stairs.

While they were all out of the villa, Frau Schmidt had compiled the guest list; one thing she could do without Elsa. She didn't know any of Georg's friends. She found Georg in his study.

"Here's the list Georg."

"Oh how I wish I didn't have to invite him and a couple of others as well. I'm still going to hang my flag Isabel."

"I know sir, hopefully he will keep quiet."

* * *

Martha had arranged the caterer. "I'm impressed Martha. The dinner menu is exquisite." Martha was not comfortable around her at all. A simple "thank you Baroness," was the only response she gave her. A music group had been hired and there would be cocktails of all kinds.

Maria took the children to the far end of the gardens to teach them the "Goodnight Song." Even though they were outside they sang very quietly. It seemed Georg was always looking for them.

He found them this particular day as they were walking back. Before he could comment, he heard. "We've been out walking and breathing deeply sir."

"Fräulein, you're doing it again."

"Oh, so I am." Their attempts to keep a straight face didn't go well for either of them nor the children. They practically fell to the ground laughing. By this time they were close to the villa; the Baroness saw them and heard them laughing. What am I going to do? I never thought I would be sharing him with his children.

* * *

The day of the party had arrived. Frau Schmidt and Martha had everything under control. There were a lot of people coming in and out of the villa; musicians with their instruments; the caterer with all the food and the servers who had been hired to help.

The children were excited they wanted to watch as the villa was prepared for the party. Maria had told them. "You can watch children but don't get in the way. You can sit on the steps or go around and watch through the doors from the courtyard."

Max found Georg in his study. "Are you hiding Georg?"

"Not exactly Max, you know I detest parties; this one more than others. I had to invite Herr Zeller and a few others just to make it appear I'm accepting of the German's plans. Help me hang my flag Max."

"Isn't that only going to set off Herr Zeller?"

"I really don't care, I'm an Austrian. Yes, I know Max, you're trying to be neutral."

The two men affixed the flag to the upper balcony rail; near to where Georg and Elsa would be standing.

Maria came back to check on the children; no one was sitting on the stairs and no one was in the courtyard. "Hummmn, this is strange." She walked down the path leading to the gardens. Maria heard voices – lots of voices. She hurried. "Captain! What are you doing?"

"Oh hi Fräulein, We're playing your game of freeze tag."

"I see, I thought you children wanted to watch the preparation for the party."

"Father asked us to play tag with him."

"He did Louisa?"

"Fräulein there was nothing special happening inside. We've been having fun; right children?"

The children's faces told Maria more than words ever could. "What time is it Fräulein?"

"I heard the clock strike three a few moments ago."

"I'm sorry children, we need to stop now. Look at you; all of you are going to need a bath."

"You too Father, you have dirt on your face."

"I'm not surprised Brigitta."

"Come on children, the bathtub is waiting, spit-spot."

"Spit-spot, what does that mean?"

"You might know Kurt if you would do your reading. It's how Mary Poppin's talks in the stories by P.L. Travers."

"Those are girly books Brigitta."

"Okay, okay girls come with me; boys you are on your own but I expect you to be presentable."

"Fräulein, I'll check on them as soon as I'm dressed."

"Thank you Captain, we'll meet in the dining room."

Elsa and Max returned from town and Elsa went looking for Georg. "Look at you; you're filthy."

"Elsa, it's only dirt, it will wash off."

Elsa was beside herself. Those children must go to boarding school. The Captain on the other hand told himself. I can't believe all the fun I've missed not playing with my children.

As he had told Maria, the Captain checked on the boys. "Come with me boys, you look fine to me"

"I see you boys cleaned up just fine."

"Does that include me?"

"Certainly Captain."

"Now, why are you staring at me?"

"Pardon me sir; I was looking at your cross."

"That's the Maria Thespian Cross; Father received it from Emperor." Liesl told her.

"It's quite impressive."

Katia saw the Captain with the children in the dining room. "Are you eating with the children?"

"No Katia just sitting with them."

"Franz is supervising the hired servers. Are you ready for dinner?"

"Please, I'm starved."

"That's nothing new Kurt."

Elsa heard them having a great time together and decided to ignore them and go back to her room.

"Where are you going Elsa?"

"Oh Max, I'm going to wait in my room. Georg is sitting with the children and his governess. I'll be down before the guests arrive."

"See you later." Max knew she was miffed.

He went to the dining room. "Well, doesn't everyone look nice?"

"You should have seen them three hours ago Max."

"Why Maria?"

They were filthy; dirt from head to toe, all of them Max."

"Even you Georg?"

"Guilty as charged, we had a rousing game of freeze tag."

"Excuse me Captain."

"Yes, Franz."

"The guests are on their way."

"Well children I must be a proper host. I'll look for you after all the guests have arrived."

Marta looked at Maria. "Why aren't you wearing a fancy dress Fräulein Maria?"

"Marta, I'm just here to keep tract of you children." But she did wear the dress she had worn after their argument. She remembered what the Captain had said to her that day, you look lovely, Fräulein.

The children saw their Father and the Baroness standing in the hall waiting for the first guests to arrive.

"Baroness, that's a lovely gown."

"Thank you, dear." Georg noticed she didn't know Brigitta's name; but she quickly told her.

"I'm Brigitta, Baroness." Brigitta's thoughts were somewhere else. Father, please don't marry her.

The front door opened. Maria reminded the children. "You need go watch from the courtyard." They hurried through the ballroom and waited for the guests to begin dancing. The music had already begun.

Maria had noticed the flag. I hope the Captain won't get himself in trouble tonight. She decided to get some fresh air and walked outside.

Georg and Elsa stood by the front door and greeted everyone. There were only a few guests remaining when the Captain came face to face with his nemesis. The Captain swallowed his anger and greeted Herr Zeller and introduced him to Elsa.

Herr Zeller barely greeted her; his eyes were focused on the flag. Georg watched him until he was out of view.

Herr Zeller was searching for someone. He found the couple in the ballroom. "Did you notice the Austrian flag?" The man nodded. Silent words expressed their displeasure.

The children watched the guests as they danced. The girls oohed and aahed over the ladies gown. Liesl danced with an invisible partner, reminiscent of their Fräulein's pretend dance when the Captain found her that first day. Friedrich interrupted Liesl's fantasy and asked, "May I have this dance."

Their dancing did not go unnoticed by their Fräulein. "Why didn't you children tell me you could dance?"

Kurt wasn't shy, he answered her. "You would have made us dance together, the von Trapp family dancers." He twirled around in a quick circle. The others giggled but stopped when they heard the music change.

Gretl asked her Fräulein, "What's that music they're playing?"

"It's the Laendler, an Austrian folk dance."

Kurt asked, "Show me". Maria really hadn't danced it since she was a child. Finally his governess gave in to his insistence.

They began with the required bow and curtsey; then a little walk with a step hop sequence followed by the turn with their hands over their heads. Their height difference made this difficult.

The Captain was wandering through the ballroom obviously looking for Elsa. Good, he thought to himself, she's nowhere to be seen, let me talk to my children. He immediately saw Kurt and Maria attempting to dance together; he smiled as he put on his gloves. I'll show them all how this dance is really danced.

The Captain came up behind Kurt. "Son, let me please." Kurt stepped aside and he offered his hand to Maria.

She looked at him as if to say. "He wants to dance with me, why not Elsa?" Liesl and Friedrich glanced at each other in surprise; Brigitta had that opened mouth look; all of them stood and watched. The little walk and turn was done with finesse.

With the next dance move Georg looked into her eyes. They're so blue. I move so easy with her and it feels so right. He gave her a half smile. Maria smiled back but thought, his gaze is so intense. I know I'm dancing but why is my heart racing.

They promenaded right by the children who were simply loving it. Georg spun her off; Maria sashayed around him as he clapped. She tentatively put her hand over his shoulder to his. Now the steps became more intricate and the two were drawn closer to one another.

Maria kept telling herself, "Don't look at his eyes." The first time she didn't, but on the second pass she couldn't help herself.

And what she saw made her dizzy; the world around them vanished and she felt the electricity between them. He was so close, his eyes were so intense, and his gaze was so captivating. Maria felt herself getting warm all over.

She stepped back, unable to tear her gaze from his.

"I don't remember any more," she said, their gazes still locked.

"Your face is all red," Brigitta told her. The spell was broken.

"Is it?" Maria touched her face. It burned, as if she had a fever. "I don't suppose I'm used to dancing."

The Captain smiled tenderly. He had smiled at her like that before, but not with such intensity. The Baroness had come into the courtyard, soon decided she had seen enough and walked over to the Captain.

"Why, that was beautifully done. What a lovely couple you make." Elsa's sudden presence startled both of them.

"It's time the children said good night."

"We'll be in the hall. We have something very special prepared." The children and Maria hurried out through the gardens to the front of the villa.

Georg knew Elsa saw the last part of their dance. He was sure she recognized the emotions of the moment. As he had thought once before, a jealous woman can be dangerous.

He also knew she wouldn't make a scene in front of the guests but that didn't mean she wouldn't find a way to tell him exactly what she saw. He felt the tension between them.

"You thought you wouldn't find a friend at the party." Georg sensed the coldness to her words. His response was totally right.

"A bit chilly out tonight, isn't it?"

"Oh, I don't know. It seemed rather warm to me."

Georg had felt the electricity between himself and Maria; it was much stronger than after the puppet show. He chastised himself; Georg get a hold of yourself you still have to have dinner with Elsa.

The tension between the Captain and Elsa was heavy; almost like a dark cloud had settled over them. Maria came to the doors of the ballroom. "Ladies and gentlemen, the children of Captain von Trapp wish to say good night to you."

Georg really had no idea what Maria had planned. He guided Elsa into the hall to the very front of the guests. Elsa had that look of impatience; I can't believe I have to listen to them; I don't even enjoy singing. She looked around and mocked the guests silently. "Why is everyone so impressed? They're just children."

Georg stood there proudly. Look at my children. They're not even nervous. He noticed Elsa looking everywhere except at them.

Elsa was counting down; when will this be over. Ugh, there are five more. She gave Liesl a rather put out look but all Georg saw was her mother. Maria was right she is almost a woman. But still he told her "No." He knew she was old enough but tonight was not the night.

The Captain smiled at Kurt and almost said out loud, you're such a show off. His two middle daughters danced together before they followed Kurt up the stairs. Gretl took her place on the bottom step.

Her Father listened to her sing. He was amazed; he could barely get her to talk to him. Liesl came down the stairs to carry her little sister to bed. The guests answered with a good night of their own. Elsa was beside herself, you would have thought they were some famous singers. How crazy.

Max was seeing dollar signs. He took Maria's arm preventing her from following the children. "Young lady, I must have a word with you."

A most put out Baroness listened to Max beg Georg to let Maria be his partner for dinner. Even Maria knew that wasn't proper; and in addition she wasn't dressed properly. The Captain didn't help her. Instead she heard. "You can change. We'll wait."

A confused Maria went up to change. Max watched her, very proud of himself; he thought she was the one that could convince Georg to let the children sing in the festival.

He was not oblivious to Elsa standing near-by. He saw that cock of her head that he knew so well and watched her move toward the stairs. He might have said something to her but at that moment Herr Zeller started talking.

Herr Zeller pointed out the flag to the guests; and continued….the Anschluss is coming Captain." The two men continued to exchange sharp words with Georg getting the final retort, "I meant to accuse you."

Georg walked away. Max was still standing there. He was visibly uncomfortable; he couldn't stand Herr Zeller.

Elsa had to hurry; she really didn't know which room was Maria's. She looked around to be sure no one followed her; she was a woman on a mission; to get rid of her competition anyway she could.

She saw Maria as she opened her door and went in. Elsa actually caught the door before it completely closed. "Maria, may I help you?"

Maria was unsuspecting and accepted her help willingly. "Now where is that lovely little thing you were wearing the other evening; when the captain couldn't keep his eyes off you?"

Poor Maria's responses only added fuel to the fire. Her answers made it easy for Elsa to deliver the final blow. "You're in love with him and he's in love with you."

Maria really heard nothing else she had to say. She knew she must leave, she wasn't sent there to find love; it was only the love of God that she held close to her heart.

"Then I should go?" She began to pack; of course Elsa offered to help but the only help Maria wanted was for Elsa not to say a word to the Captain.

"I wouldn't dream of telling him." Elsa cocked her head, "Goodbye Maria, I'm sure you will make a very fine nun." Very proud of herself she walked out into the hall and down the stairs. Once again she looked around; no one seemed to notice her.

Holding two glasses of champagne she greeted Max. "I feel like celebrating, cheers." Max didn't let on but he had a good idea that she really did know something. She handed him her glass when she spotted Georg; they both acted like there was no tension between them and they danced.

Elsa had an ugly thought, now I have him all to myself, the children are next. The couple stopped dancing close to Max.

"Georg, Maria hasn't come back down."

"I meant to tell you. Maria sends her regrets, the children need her."

Max accepted Elsa's information but he was skeptical as to whether it was really true. Georg suffered through dinner; he couldn't wait for it to be over.

The last guest had left, only the three adults were left standing in the hall. Max spotted a letter on the table near Georg's study. "Georg, did you see this letter for you?" He handed it to him.

Immediately Georg recognized the handwriting. He hastily opened it. Max watched his face drain of all emotion. "What is it Georg?"

"She's gone."

Elsa pretended, "who's gone?"

"Maria, she missed the Abby." He walked sullenly into his study.

Max had his suspicions but he kept quiet. Normally he would have joined Georg for a nightcap. He thought it was best for him to retire to his room.

Elsa took her opportunity, she followed him. "Georg darling, she found her calling. You must accept it. Now, can we talk about us?"

"I suppose so."

"Your friends were prepared for an announcement tonight. We shouldn't disappoint them. Maybe you should tell the children tomorrow.

"Yes Elsa, I will. See you in the morning." They exchanged meaningless kisses.

Georg finished off the bottle of whiskey before retiring. He dulled his mind in order to quell the strange feeling in his heart; a feeling that he had lost a part of him.

"Oh how am I going to tell the children?"


	9. The Darkness and the Light

The Darkness and the Light

It had taken all of Maria's willpower to finish packing her few things and change her clothes. Her heart ached for the children whom she had grown to love. Poor Maria was terribly confused; all she wanted to do was get to the Abby as soon as she could; there she thought she would be safe.

She had left her note to the Captain. She had taken one last look at the home she was leaving and stepped out the door into the unknown.

The Abby was a considerable distance from the villa and there were no buses available; she arrived very late. Sister Catherine was on duty, "Maria what are you doing here?'

"Please don't ask me. I want to be alone."

She led Maria to a private room that was set aside for times when a postulant needed to be alone and pray. Maria tried to pray but even that she couldn't do. She had a knot in her stomach and an ache in her heart; she wrapped herself in a blanket and had cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Georg took each step of the stairs very deliberately. He fought his desire to go the Abby right now, he told himself. "I knew when she came here it was her desire to return and take her vows. How am I going to tell the children; they already consider her their mother. What have I done?" He pounded his fist into his palm he was so distraught. "God, please find a way for her to return. I need to make things right."

* * *

As usual Elsa did not come down for breakfast. Max surprised Georg. He was there talking to the children. He was trying to distract them from realizing Maria was not there.

Georg expected Brigitta to be the first to say something, but it was Louisa. "Father, shouldn't we wait for Fräulein Maria?"

Georg mustered up the courage to tell them. "Children, Fräulein Maria went back to the Abby last night."

"No she didn't Father," before he could say another word the children had left the dining room and ran straight to her room. There the tears fell.

Neither he nor Max could say anything to comfort them. Georg tried to convince them. "Children, she made her decision, please come back downstairs"

Almost in unison he heard. "….not hungry." He decided to leave them alone. The children climbed up on her bed and sat there. They had lost their best friend.

Liesl took Gretl in her arms while she sobbed. Louisa comforted Marta. The others slowly stifled their crying.

Liesl was the first to speak. "Let's go outside and take a walk; maybe there we can think of something to do." They went out the front door and walked around the villa to the veranda.

Max had been sitting there with Elsa for an hour or so. "Well Elsa did you convince Georg?"

"I most certainly did. He's going to tell the children today."

"Then I suggest you at least try to like the children; play a game of catch with them. Here they come Elsa, smile darling."

The children didn't make it easy; Elsa felt the glare of seven sets of eyes. The von Trapp children had been taught never to be rude to an adult and they weren't. They politely formed a circle to play a game with the Baroness; but their faces held no smiles.

They played a rough game of catch; scaring Elsa constantly. She dodged even a threatened toss of the ball to her. Liesl threw it at her quite firmly; taking her by surprise. Kurt ended the game when he purposely did not catch the ball.

"Baroness Schraeder, we're tired, can we stop now." Elsa was more than happy to comply.

Max had been watching with great delight. He knew Elsa well; she didn't enjoy this game one bit. She came up to the veranda and sat much relieved it was over. Max couldn't imagine Elsa the mother of seven children and he told her so. It was then Elsa revealed what Max had known all along, "Haven't you heard of a delightful thing called boarding school?" Max gave her the title of Baroness Machiavelli. She was a scheming unscrupulous woman who was determined to get her way.

The children climbed the few steps up to the veranda and Brigitta asked. "Uncle Max, where's Father?"

"I think he's in the house. You need to cheer up. Let's have a rehearsal; pretend to be on the stage at the Festival. The children resisted. "We can't sing without Fräulein Maria." Max wouldn't take no for answer. The children tried but their sadness overwhelmed them.

Georg was standing at the back door; he had seen it all. He dreaded what he was about to do. He forced himself to act normal. He hardly heard Max or Elsa; he was concentrating on his speech.

"Father, is it true that Fräulein Maria isn't coming back?"

"Yes, I suppose it's true." He tried to get Brigitta to stop asking questions by asking about the lemonade. She didn't stop.

"What about Fräulein Maria?" She asked again.

Georg searched his mind quickly for an answer. "Oh, Fräulein Maria! Didn't I tell you what her note said? I'm sure I did. She said she missed her life at the Abbey. She had to leave us. And that's all there is to it." He abruptly changed the subject back to the lemonade.

Louisa picked up when Brigitta stopped her questions. "She didn't even say goodbye."

"She did in her note."

"That isn't the same thing."

Time was running out when little Gretl asked, "Father, who is our new governess going to be?" Georg knew he had to tell them but his heart wasn't in it. He was a man of honor.

The Captain's emotions barely changed. He took a deep breath. "You're going to have a new mother." Seven sets of eyes stared at him. Only Liesl could muster a response, actually a question, "A new mother?"

Their Father explained. "It's all settled and we're all going to be very happy." He motioned with his head for them to greet Elsa properly. The children reluctantly did; barely kissing her cheek. Kurt whispered something to Elsa. "All right run off and play."

They did walk away, far away, to the Abby.

* * *

At daybreak Sister Catherine had reported to the Reverend Mother. "Maria came back last night."

"Why? Is she hurt?"

"She didn't seem to be. She didn't say a word, except that she wanted to be alone."

"She put herself in seclusion; I must respect her request, at least for now."

Maria woke up to a soft knock on her door. "Hello Maria, I know you don't want to talk but please eat some breakfast; I brought you some tea and porridge."

"Thank you Sister Margareta I'll try."

Sister Margareta came by her room in an hour and found the tray sitting by the door, half eaten. She could hear Maria pray over and over "God tell me what to do." Sister Margareta knew she was hurting.

* * *

The children went up to the gate. Liesl found the rope; she pulled on it, the bell rang. A pleasant sister came to the gate. Liesl introduced herself and went on to explain that she and her brothers and sisters wished to see Fräulein Maria. The sister thought for a moment. "Oh you mean Maria. Come in and wait here." She found Sister Margareta who would talk with them.

The children pleaded and pleaded with her. It meant nothing to them that she was in seclusion and she wasn't seeing anyone. They just couldn't understand; they went away terribly sad and very disappointed.

It was a long walk back to the villa; they knew they would be late for dinner. So they concocted the story about berry picking if their Father should ask them.

* * *

Inside the Abby, the Reverend Mother had been an observer. "What was that about sister?"

"The von Trapp children, they wanted to see Maria."

The Reverend Mother asked if she had said anything. Sister Margareta told her. "Only in prayer," then added. "She seems happy but then she's unhappy too."

"Bring her to me even if she tells you she isn't ready."

All the way back to her office the Reverend Mother was thinking. It isn't like Maria not to want to talk; she always said exactly what she was thinking, she told me that herself. Well, I'll soon find out.

"Maria, I'm sorry you've been unhappy."

Maria answered all her questions. "I left and no they were not unkind. I couldn't stay. I was confused, I had strange feelings. I knew I would be safe here.

The Reverend Mother responded to her last statement. "Maria, we do not hide in the Abby, we face our problems; now tell me about your feelings."

"Feelings I never had before; I can't face him again."

"Him?"

Sister Margareta was dismissed before the Reverend Mother asked. "Captain von Trapp?" She already knew but she wanted Maria to tell her.

"The Baroness told me I was in love with him and he with me; I didn't want to believe her. When he looked at me I could hardly breathe." Maria turned and looked at a cross.

"Mother I wasn't sent there to ask for his love; I had already promised myself to God."

"Maria the love of a man and a woman is holy too; you must find out where to spend your love. You must go back and face your problem."

Maria objected vehemently. "Maria you can love this man and God too. You must find your life; the plan that God has chosen for you." She gave Maria words of encouragement through a favorite song. A song about looking for your dream; and giving that dream all of your love.

Maria traded her postulant's dress for the one left by the last new postulant; one in current fashion, a green one with three quarter sleeves; normal length with a slight flare to the skirt. On her walk back to the villa she sang the Reverend Mother's song over and over again.

* * *

"I knew we would be late." Friedrich reminded his brother and sisters. "Does everyone remember the story we are going to tell Father?" They all nodded.

Elsa and Max had gone into town for most of the afternoon. Georg had been alone; he really didn't mind. He had thought hard about the children's reaction to his announcement. He had to move on; he had to; but he prayed for another way.

When the Captain saw his children they actually made him happy; they didn't seem so sad. He decided to tease them. They had a wonderful barb between them; he almost laughed when they told him they had been berry picking.

Liesl tested him; they both knew the truth. Liesl didn't back down asking him. "If you don't believe us, you must have some idea of where you think we were?"

Marta couldn't suppress her giggle. "Marta, you tell me." Marta stuck to their story that got more outlandish by the minute. "If you ate all those berries, then you can skip your dinner tonight." And he walked away barely able to contain his laugh.

He heard all about Kurt's stomach making noises and being so hungry he wanted to eat the grass. Including when Brigitta suggested they try to sing Maria's Raindrop song. They made two feeble attempts.

Maria heard them trying to sing; she had stopped and listened. The Captain was standing up high enough he saw her before she began to sing with them. Kurt spotted her first and shouted "Fräulein Maria is back." Maria ran to them and they met half way; almost knocking her to the ground in their jubilance.

What the Captain saw broke his heart, not because of the happy reunion but because of what he had done. They might never be this happy again unless I rectify the situation.

The Captain saw Maria's face change the moment Brigitta told her he was going to marry the Baroness. He suspected she felt like she had just been hit by a truck; she was void of emotion. She stood very still and Friedrich couldn't say a word. He could only look at his governess; he seemed to sense her hurt.

The children saw their Father and called to him. "Father, look. Fräulein Maria is back."

Maria mustered up the courage to say, "Good evening Captain."

Georg walked down the steps. His "good evening," was exaggerated. He clapped his hands together and told his children to go inside for dinner.

Maria and the Captain were all alone. Maria was hurting and the Captain knew it. He didn't help her by his questions. He really didn't want to cause her any more pain, he just wanted to know.

"Why did you leave with out saying goodbye; even to the children?"

Maria could only apologize, "It was wrong of me, forgive me."

"Why did you?" She begged him not to ask her because the reason no longer existed. Suddenly Elsa came out of nowhere. She had the nerve to sound delighted to see Maria. But she was not so delighted when she watched Georg continue to look at Maria as she tried to go inside. She was miffed to hear him ask her if she was going to stay.

Maria's negative answer distressed the Captain. He watched her for a long time; paid no attention to Elsa, who was not pleased with his reaction. At that moment Georg had made up his mind; he was going to correct the ship's course.

Maria ran to her room using the back steps so as not to see the children in the dining room. She shut the door and lay down on her bed and cried volumes. Frau Schmidt had seen her run up the stairs; she followed. It wasn't like Isabel to go into Maria's room without knocking but she did.

She sat on the bed beside Maria; she rubbed her back gently. "I know you're hurting. Have faith Maria, I know it will all work out." Isabel knew her employer well, he would make it right.

She found the children finishing their dinner. "Is Fräulein Maria coming to dinner?"

"No children she isn't."

"Frau Schmidt, what's going to happen?"

The older children had seen the life knocked out of their Fräulein at the news of their father's impending marriage to the Baroness; Friedrich in particular. Frau Schmidt told them the same thing. "Have faith children, I know it will all work out." They had no idea how soon that would come true.

* * *

Georg had suffered through one of the most miserable meals in his life. Elsa never stopped talking about their impending marriage and honeymoon. He thought he had gotten away from her when he walked out to the balcony.

His heart took a leap. There she was, wearing his dress and wandering slowly down to the lake. He could have stood their all night looking at her. Georg was taken out of his revere. "There you are." He didn't even look at Elsa; he couldn't take his eyes off of Maria.

His thoughts occupied him. It's time Georg, you must tell her. Elsa wasn't blind she had seen Maria before she disappeared down the path along the lake. Georg heard her continue to talk to him about her wedding gift for him and the same conversation about their honeymoon. He barely responded to her.

He tried to interrupt her; she didn't take the hint. Finally Georg told her. "It's no use, you and I." Elsa cut him off; she didn't want to hear what she already knew. Her reaction was quite normal; tears were in her eyes. She admitted he wasn't the right man for her. In her own way she told him she didn't love him.

She told him goodbye but left with parting words; probably meant to shame him. "Out there, is a young woman who I think will never be a nun." Georg acted surprised out of self defense. Elsa held her head high and with her famous cock of her head she departed for Vienna.

Georg knew she had given up and didn't want to hear it from him. He continued to stand there, contemplating his next move; knowing that Maria was out there somewhere probably contemplating her future.

The future seemed bleak for Maria; she already knew it wasn't at the Abby. She had no idea what it was. Georg saw her from the distance, sitting on a bench hunched over; knowing Maria he assumed she was praying. That wasn't exactly true, her feelings overwhelmed her. She thought. I feel worse than the day I left the Abby. This must be the feeling of a broken heart; I never imaged it could hurt so much.

Nothing had helped, neither singing any of her uplifting songs or praying. She did remember the Reverend Mother's words; telling her to find her dream. "What possibly could it be?" She spoke them quietly. Then she heard. "Hello."

Georg had been standing there; he heard her whispered question. He suspected she was questioning her future. He was prepared to help her; but he wasn't sure where or how to begin. He calmed himself, the last thing he wanted to do was scare her. Maria immediately recognized his voice; she turned to look at him and immediately stood up and moved away from the bench. "Is there something you wanted?"

Georg felt she might run from him. "No, no, please sit…please." He watched her as she sat on the very edge of the bench; a sign that she was scared of him. He pointed to bench, "May I," he needed her permission to sit with her.

Maria noticed his nervous fingers. Georg really didn't know where to begin; his small chuckle told Maria he really was ill at ease. She asked herself, "why?" The evasive conversation between the two of them began.

Maria couldn't help but hear the edginess in his voice as he began his questions. The same ones he had asked her before. I know this is hard for her but I must know. Georg thought before he continued. "Why did you leave and why did you come back."

Maria answered him using the words, an obligation to fulfill, but then quickly added she missed the children. Neither was ready to divulge their true feelings.

And so the odd conversation continued. Georg asked her to change her mind about leaving again. That's when Maria stood up and walked away from him. She didn't want him to see the tears that had begun to well up in her eyes. She told him in a rather miffed voice. "I'm sure the Baroness will be able to make things fine for you." The word "fine" was spoken with a sound of sarcasm.

Georg's next words were meant to reassure her. "Maria, there isn't going to be any Baroness." She questioned him. "There isn't?" Georg answered her, "no."

Maria didn't think she heard him correctly. She only heard parts of his words that followed, "called off our engagement." Maria's mind went haywire, what did he just say, no Baroness? She stumbled with her response, at the same time she had walked further away from him towards the gazebo.

Maria's mind was erratic. When he said my name, it was so tender. He's following me. Why is my heart racing? I can hardly breathe. She only really heard the end of his response. "….in love with someone else. Can you?"

Could he possible mean me? Their eyes had caught; they each felt the electricity rise between them like the night of their dance.

She shook her head to answer his question. His face kept coming closer to her; she felt him touch her chin. Maria felt like she was suspended in a never-never land where all things were possible.

Maria told herself, "Close your eyes, he's going to kiss you." Georg never expected to enjoy a little kiss so much; her soft untouched lips. He held it for only a second or two. He broke away and looked into her eyes once again. They held their gaze; totally in a state of love. His lips caressed her face until Maria felt her knees grow weak.

She let her head fall against his shoulder. Georg held her close; he sensed her helplessness. Maria repeated the words she read when she left the Abby the first time; the same words the Reverend Mother had always told them. "When the Lord closes a door, somewhere He opens a window." Georg was still searching for the real reason she came back. He used the moment to ask her about other things the Reverend Mother had told her.

He received the answer he was seeking. Maria told him she had to find the life she was meant to live. He persuaded her to continue; "…have you found it Maria." Initially she was hesitant but quickly added "…I know I have."

Georg looked deeply into her eyes and spoke the words Maria never ever thought she would hear. "I love you."

She still couldn't believe that he loved her. Maria sang a song about a time in her life when she may have done something good; some deed that gave her a person who loved her and who she in return could love. She felt she was floating.

Georg listened intently; holding her hands close to his heart. They were both caught up in the moment and then the funny little part of admitting how long they had been in love; words they would interpret for each other later.

They shared the moment of true love, their first real kiss, one which involved real give and take of emotions. In that kiss they expressed not only their love for each other but also for the children but most importantly it also included God's love. So beautifully expressed in the Reverend Mother's song; find your path, find your true love and then give that person all the love you can. Maria and the Captain had done just that.


	10. The Gazebo and a Happy Morning

The Gazebo and a Happy Morning

"Maria, is there anyone I should go to, to ask permission to marry you?"

"Why don't we ask the children?" The last two words spoken together as their noses touched. They barely moved when Georg asked.

"Will you marry me, Maria?" She wasn't scared or hesitant in her response.

"Georg, you know I will." Maria cupped his face in her hands and initiated her very first kiss. For Georg it was one of the most loving kisses he ever remembered. It was that kind of a kiss that makes you tingle all over; that feeling of warmth that goes straight to your core; the most wonderful feeling in the world.

"I love you with all my heart Georg. And saying your name sounds so much better than Captain. But you will still be the captain of my heart."

"And you the queen of mine."

"Georg, what made you begin to love me when I sat on that ridiculous pinecone? I was so embarrassed."

"Oh I don't really know, but it sparked something inside of me. And then you gave your little speech to the children, a most creative way to tell them you weren't leaving. And you Maria, my whistle sparked your love?"

"I sensed it was a call for help. I knew you were still grieving and I wanted to love you and help you. The night you sang to us, to me, was when I felt a different kind of love, a longing."

Georg couldn't resist. He kissed Maria again; the way he felt with her was an all-encompassing love; surpassing anything he ever felt with Elsa. He like Maria had to find his life. And he knew it was sharing the rest of his life with her.

He had no intention of going in the house just yet. "Sit with me Maria. You know we should go see the Reverend Mother tomorrow. I want to thank her for sending you back to me. I am right, she did send you back?"

"Yes Georg she did. She told me I couldn't hide in the Abby and that there was nothing wrong with loving you. I still was scared because I really didn't know how you felt."

"Did Elsa scare you away?"

"Yes she did. She made loving you sound so terrible."

"I'm sorry Maria. The truth is we were never in love. I was using her for an escape; to leave the children who brought my grief fresh again every time I looked at them. All she wanted was a companion for all her glittering parties.

"I had been told that her first marriage was one of convenience; he needed to marry to receive his inheritance. When he died he made Elsa a very wealthy woman.

"That night when we talked, I must have been out of my mind to agree to marriage." Laughing rather sadly, "she actually proposed to me."

"She didn't Georg?"

"Oh yes Maria, maybe not the words but it was her intent. I knew I had made a big mistake as soon as I saw my children's faces; they were polite but terribly disappointed. After they reluctantly kissed her on the cheek I sent them away. They went to the Abby. Did you know?"

"No Georg, I had asked to be in seclusion. I wasn't ready to talk to anyone; I even had a hard time talking to God.

"I almost ran back to the villa. Only to learn that I was too late, Brigitta told me you were going to marry the Baroness. I felt like I had been kicked in the gut."

"Maria, I'm sorry and I know I made things worse by questioning you. I really wanted to know. In the moments that followed I had made up my mind to rectify my mistake."

"Even though I was on the verge of tears, I actually sensed your feelings when you asked me if I was staying. After I answered you, I ran to my room, flung myself on my bed and cried volumes."

Georg held her close and told her again, "I am sorry Maria." She snuggled against his chest as he continued his story.

"While you were crying, I suffered through dinner with Elsa and then she continued the conversation on the balcony. I had spotted you walking down to the lake; I'm sure she did as well. I told myself I had to end our relationship.

"She perceived it but kept right on talking about an extravagant honeymoon; finally I took a deep breath and said, 'Elsa, it's no use…..you and I.' She stopped me from talking and told me I wasn't the right man for her, maybe that was her way of telling me she didn't love me. Before she left I heard. 'There's a young lady out there who will never be a nun.' I acted surprised, I guess in self defense."

"Georg there's a part of me that feels sorry for Elsa."

"Don't be Maria, I'll bet she finds a man who needs her money very soon. I hope she will be happy; we both deserve to be happy. And I've found my happiness, right here with you." He kissed her softly.

* * *

There was no way for Georg to know how soon those words would come true. When Elsa boarded the train last night, it was very crowded. She was forced to sit in a compartment occupied by a gentleman traveling by himself. After the train left the station he started a conversation with Elsa. In a matter of moments Elsa learned she was in the presence of royalty, he was a Duke from Liechtenstein. She subsequently invited him to her palace.

* * *

"And to think, this all began with an argument. I was so ashamed of yelling at you but I was so angry. I wanted you to be close to your children.

"Maria, I deserved it. I should have moved on after my year of mourning was finished. I thought moving here would help; instead I treated my children like military recruits. Their only way to get my attention was to play tricks on their governesses."

"Yes, they told me; putting glue on Fräulein Josephine's toothbrush. I shudder to think what they had planned for me."

"You stopped them; you came right back at them at dinner. You knew how to tell on them without really telling on them. You were so wise. By then you had me in the palm of your hand. I wouldn't let on and you were too naïve to know."

"You know me well Georg."

"I only suspected. Did I just give you your first kiss?"

"Yes, Georg. My first of everything with a man; touch, hug, kiss and even holding hands."

"But then you kissed me back."

"I know, it was so instinctive and so wonderful." Maria shivered slightly.

"Are you chilled Maria?"

"A little."

"The temperature is dropping; seems like the wind is picking up." Georg took off his coat. "Here Maria, wear this but we better get inside."

As soon as they made it to the veranda a distant rumble of thunder could be heard. "I hope the storm doesn't wake the children. Are they welcomed in my room now, if it does?"

"Oh sweetheart, you were so beautiful that night."

"And angry with you about making them some play clothes."

"That reminds me; they need new play clothes. Can we manage to do that?"

"Are you telling me you don't like my creative use of perfectly good fabric?"

"Something like that," as he tickled her gently; causing Maria to squeal in laughter.

Safely inside as the rain began; Georg and Maria stood at the bottom of the stairs. "We'll tell the children at breakfast. One last kiss Maria, to sleep on my love."

Georg took her in his arms and tenderly held her; their lips met and they held the kiss longer than before. Georg realized the passion that was developing and subtly broke away. "There will many more kisses Maria, we need to get some sleep. Goodnight my love."

"Sleep well Georg." He watched her climb the stairs until she disappeared down the hall. He didn't see her as she twirled and danced to her room. I know it's silly. She grabbed the nightgown from the thunderstorm. It makes me feel close to him.

Georg felt like a huge burden had been lifted from him. He smiled with his thought. "The children are going to be so excited." He took the stairs two at a time, he was so jubilant.

Maria was on her knees by the side of her bed praying. "Dear Father, I thank you for all the blessings of life. You gave wisdom to Mother Abbess to send me back to this man, Georg. I do love him, Father. I love him with all my heart. Help me to be a loving and supportive wife.

"Father, I can't wait to tell the children and help me to be the mother they want and need. God bless Frau Schmidt, the wise wonderful woman who comforted me and gave me hope.

"Help me to sleep tonight and be ready to greet another one of your beautiful days; a day that will be remembered by everyone as a day of extreme happiness. In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost, Amen."

The storm never materialized; Maria was lullabied to sleep by the soft rain.

Georg lay in his bed, not able to release the smile from his face. There was something else that kept him awake. He seemed to hear a familiar voice, Agathe's. _Georg, I'm sorry you grieved so long. I saw Georg. She's a wonderful woman; she loves you and our children. I'm pleased. Let not your heart be troubled anymore._

Georg felt a peace come over him; his heart was finally whole. He slept.

Maria woke with a start. "Where am I?" She said out loud. The only light in the room was from the last vestiges of moonlight that filtered in through her windows. Then she remembered. She lay back down as a warmth came over her; Georg's arms around her holding her tight and his kisses that still tingled deep inside her. She didn't lay there long; instead she hurriedly dressed to find him.

The Captain still kept ship time; he was already awake and dressed and making his way down the stairs. He was filled with anticipation; first holding and kissing Maria and second bringing smiles to his children's faces once again.

Maria saw him in the hall and ran to him. He picked her up and twirled her around. She stifled her squeal, not wanting to wake anyone.

"I only wanted to see you and touch you."

"And kiss."

"Yes and kiss to be sure I wasn't dreaming."

"You're not."

They broke their kiss. "Maria I want to talk to the children alone. You wait in here. After they take their seats, I'm going to close the doors; watch for me to open them."

Frau Schmidt heard them talking and smiled broadly to herself; I knew he would fix things. She hurried upstairs to wake the children and help the little ones with their hair. She tried to suppress her happiness; she wanted Georg and Maria to be the ones to tell them.

"You go on children, I'll be down later."

They came down as a group, all seven of them; still terribly sad that their father was going to marry the Baroness and there was nothing they could do about it.

Georg watched as they slowly took their seats; then he got up and closed the doors. They looked at each other as if to ask. Why is he closing the doors? Is he still mad at us?

"Children, I need to talk to you."

"What did we do wrong Father?" Liesl asked.

"You've done nothing wrong. I need to apologize to each of you." They stared at him.

"I've treated you like new recruits in the navy; that was wrong of me."

He looked at his oldest children in particular. "Your mama and I were instantly in love from the moment we saw each other. She was my soul mate, we always had the same thoughts; rarely did we argue. Only over having parties, I preferred to be with my children.

"When she died, so did I; not in the same way. My soul was deprived of her love.

I promised her I would find you a new mother and take her as my wife. That person is not the Baroness, she returned to Vienna last night."

A big sigh was let out from the children; although they still had that deer-in-the-headlight look.

Georg continued. "You were respectful but I knew you would never love her and that she would never love you as a mother should." He wasn't about to tell them she was going to send them all to boarding schools as Max had told him.

"If she's gone Father, why isn't Fräulein Maria here?" Louisa asked.

"She's here children," he got up and opened the doors.

"You see children, the very first time I saw your Fräulein she touched my heart and filled my soul. But I was also confused; she wanted to be a nun. I've discovered that God works in mysterious ways; He has a plan for each of us. She came back to us to find her life."

Just then Maria came in the door. "My life, children, is here with you and your Father, I told him last night I would marry him. Is that alright with you?"

The commotion that followed was bedlam. The children almost knocked each over trying to be the first to kiss and hug Maria and their Father. Frau Schmidt had been standing in the hall. When the commotion died down she put her arm around Maria. "What did I tell you?"

Maria hugged her. "Thank you for telling me to have faith."

"You already had it. I only reminded you."

Max came strolling in; he noticed everyone was out of their seats. "What have I missed? Why are you not eating?"

"Father and Fräulein Maria are getting married."

"Is that right Gretl? I'm as pleased as a pied piper."

Georg whispered to Liesl, "Please sit in Maria's seat."

He already had hold of Maria's hand. "Your place is right here beside me." A kiss surprised the children.

"You better get used to it children. I plan to kiss your Fräulein often."

"Maria, please say grace."

"Are you sure Captain?"

"Maria, I thought those days were over."

"Just teasing Georg," She squeezed his hand.

"We thank you for the blessings of life and the recognition of true love. All that we have is a gift. It comes, O God from you, we thank you for it. You give us food in due season to do good works. And we thank you for the blessings you have bestowed upon this home and on this family. Thanks be to God. Amen."

Georg and the children responded. "Thanks be to God. Amen."

While waiting for their food, the questions started. "When is the wedding? Where? Are we allowed to go?"

"Who asked that?"

"I did Father."

"Why Brigitta?"

"The Baroness was talking on your phone one day, she was very loud. I heard her tell someone. 'No the children won't be at the wedding. I'm not marrying them.'"

"I'm sorry you heard that Brigitta. Of course you are all going to be at the wedding and the party later."

"Yes, and I want all of you on the altar when we take our vows."

"Even me Fräulein Maria?"

"Yes, Gretl even you; all of you in pretty dresses; and you boys in your suits standing with Uncle Max. Now, to answer your other questions, when and where; your Father and I haven't even begun to plan; I don't even know where to start."


	11. Preparation

Preparation

"Don't worry Maria, I'll help. Georg, I'm sure you will want to cross off many names from the party list."

"I certainly will Isabel." Georg only thought. "Oh how I wish I could cross off his name; if he isn't invited he could cause trouble. Herr Zeller, I despise you_._"

"Maria, I must also announce our wedding in the paper; it's expected of a person of my stature."

"Then we must use the Abby Cathedral. Are they all invited to the reception?"

"Heaven's no Maria; only about 20 or so."

"Thank goodness, I was already shaking in my shoes."

"I suppose we should get started. Is our first stop the Abby Maria?"

"Definitely Georg, I need to thank the Reverend Mother for sending me back."

"Not only you, me too."

"Frau Schmidt has work to do. Max can I trust you to behave? He tapped him on the cheek like he has done the night he sang Edelweiss and chuckled.

"Georg, what makes you say that?" Georg only laughed louder and watched his children try to smother theirs. The children smiled at their Uncle Max. They knew he would get them to sing for him. He was hoping to wear Georg down so he would consent to let them perform at the Festival.

"Okay, children, give me a hug before we leave." Seven children surrounded their Fräulein for hugs and kisses.

Maria had told Georg it would be best to wait until after lunch to arrive at the Abby. "That's fine Maria; we can stop for lunch first."

Preferring not to raise eyebrows before the announcement in the paper, Georg took them to a small café off the main street. The maître'd recognized him and gave him a private room in the back.

Maria was looking over the menu. "Everything looks wonderful Georg. What do you suggest?"

"Either the Ham Viennese or Wiener Schnitzel, served with potato balls. Save room for dessert Maria, the chocolate tart is really good." Georg placed their order; the waiter brought a basket of cheese and crackers along with their beverage.

"Maria, how long do we need to wait to be married?"

"I'm not sure. Are you in a hurry?"

"Maria, how much are you aware of what the Germans are doing?"

"Not as much as you, we didn't listen to the radio or read the newspaper at the Abby."

"They're here Maria; not in uniform, that would be too conspicuous – infiltrators, Austrian sympathizers. A lot of them are young boys; like the messenger boy I saw throwing stones at Liesl's window the day I returned from Vienna."

"He must have been Rolf."

"He was so surprised to see me, he stuttered a response. Finally he gave me the Hitler salute. He had a telegram for Max. I took it from him aggressively and handed it to Max, then told him to get out.

"Oh no, does that mean he's one of them?"

"I'm sure he is Maria. One of Hitler's young minds he's brainwashing. Elsa wasn't appalled and chastised me for running him off. It was then I felt all alone; my Navy was gone and it was only a matter of time that the Austria I knew would also be gone."

"Liesl spoke to him in the plaza one day. Now it all makes sense; he was terribly rude to her. I noticed she was very confused and hurt."

"Is that who she went out to see after I received the telegram from Elsa?"

"Yes, they were caught in the rain. Did you know they could climb up to my window?"

"That doesn't surprise me. They're very conniving children when it came to playing tricks on their governesses. Is that what Liesl did?"

"She thought she could sneak out my door without being seen. We had a little heart to heart talk; similar to my speech at dinner. I gave her one of my nightgowns to wear, her dress was soiled and dripping wet."

"So that's why her hair was all wet when I saw her. Do you know how long she has been seeing him?"

"Not really Georg, I suspect it all started at school; and then as often as he could deliver telegrams to you."

"He's probably the first boy she had feelings for. It's nice to be liked by a boy slightly older than you."

"How do you know this? You told me I'm your first everything."

"I did have friends Georg. We talked; even one of my roommates at the Abby had a boyfriend once."

"I didn't doubt you Maria. I'm glad we will be able to deal with all these girl guy things together." They finished lunch, including sharing a chocolate tart with coffee. The Abby was only a few blocks away.

"Here we are Maria."

"Much better than the last time I returned. Georg, the gate is open."

Maria called out. "Sister Margareta."

"Maria, why…oh I see why."

"Meet the Captain, Sister Margareta."

Then Maria spotted her. Reverently she knelt and kissed her ring. "Captain we meet at last. Sister Margareta, please bring some tea and cookies to the sitting room. Come this way."

"Maria, I've never seen you happier; so everything worked out; you found your dream?"

"Yes Mother, I did."

"Reverend Mother, I want you to know I had nothing to do with Maria's running back to the Abby the other night; at least not directly. My fault lay in not coming here to see you and perhaps Maria. Her note was so convincing but I should have listened to my heart. My late wife would be most pleased that I have found a loving mother for our children and myself a most loving wife. You see Reverend Mother; I have asked Maria to marry me."

"I don't need to ask your answer; it's written all over your face. Where, when?"

"You sound like the children; the cathedral if we may?"

"Reverend Mother, you may know that German talk is getting louder."

"Yes, Captain, the Bishop is keeping me informed."

"How soon could we marry?"

"The Banns of Marriage need to be announced three times; but only one Sunday. You need to meet with Bishop Charles."

"Can you allow Maria to spend the night at the Abby?"

"Of course, that's no problem at all; I'm sure all the sisters would like to wish her well. Let me walk with you to the Bishop's office."

"Here we are Captain. Now Maria, don't wait until your wedding day to come back and see us. Bring the children with you. I hope they weren't too upset they weren't allowed to see you."

"I'll talk to them Reverend Mother." Maria and Georg respectfully said goodbye.

"Tell me Maria, how do I address a Bishop?"

"You may call him Bishop or sir."

Their meeting with the Bishop was pleasant. Georg had sensed that the Bishop knew exactly who he was and realized that his naval skills would be highly desired by the Germans. He accepted their request for a wedding in three weeks.

The car ride home was full of conversation. "I'm so glad Bishop Charles understood my desire to get married soon."

"He's a very kind Bishop; all the priests speak highly of him." Maria wasn't aware of Georg's real reason and he didn't share it with her. He wanted to protect her.

"Tomorrow you and Frau Schmidt need to go shopping for your wedding gown; remember I want you to get what you want." Georg had pulled around to the back of the villa. He noticed Maria had looked away from him. He parked the car.

Softly he turned her face to him, only to see tears welling up in her eyes. "What wrong sweetheart?"

"It's all so new to me. Do you remember my song from the gazebo?"

"Of course I do."

"There's a line in that song that says 'my miserable youth.' It's true Georg."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"I need to." He drew her close to him while she talked. "My mother died when I was two. My father loved me but he couldn't take care of me. I lived with his elderly cousin.

"He died when I was nine that made me a ward of the court. The man who was appointed my guardian was not kind. My youth really was miserable. I never knew why he despised me, and took his anger out on me. He did get money from the government.

"I ran away to Vienna. Since I was an orphan I was able to attend the Progressive University for Teachers. There I was taught there was no God. I was gullible and started to believe them.

"The only thing that saved me was visiting a church expecting to hear Mozart's Requiem; instead my heart was softened by a sermon. That's when I decided to give myself to God and came to the Abby."

"Georg, I never dreamed of getting married; wearing a wedding gown never ever crossed my mind and now I get to go buy one." Georg tightened his embrace.

"I understand Maria. My father died early as well. My mother sent my brother and me to a military school. I grew up fast, but there I found my love for the sea and ships; and gave me the chance meeting with Agathe.

"All of these things are in our past; they are the past. You and I are the future. I have no doubt God shaped our plans and here we are about to be married. Try to focus on that Maria."

"Thank you Georg for listening; I love you." She drew his face to hers for a soft kiss.

"We need to get inside and see what mischief Max and the children have been up to."

"Georg, you give Max a hard time."

"In some ways Max is like a big child."

"He does like to have a good time especially if it involves singing."

They went in through the kitchen. Frau Schmidt was sitting with Katia enjoying their afternoon tea.

"Georg I have the new list. I left that name."

"Who, Frau Schmidt."

"Herr Zeller, Maria; he could cause all kinds of trouble if he wasn't personally invited. Maria was reading the list with Georg, "Tell me about them."

"Alice is the children's grandmother and Bobby, Frank and Mary are her three youngest children. Frank is married to Martha and they have five children; Mary is married to Paul and they have four children.

"Connie is my brother's widow; he was killed during the Great War. Peter is a cousin; he and his wife Laura have four children. John is also a cousin, his wife's name is Emily and they have two children.

"Harold and Eleanor Ebersol, Franz and Irene Isenhart are friends here in Salzburg. Ralph and Audrey Bittinger live here also. Ralph was also in the Navy with me. Sidney Shriver is another Navy buddy."

"I'm glad to see so many children will be here. Do the children know them?"

"Yes, all of them; they get along very well. Everyone but Alice and Bobby will be staying at the Bristol. It would be bedlam if they all stayed here."

"Let's go find them." Max had them singing on the veranda. All Georg could do was shake his head.

"Uncle Max we have company."

"We do Kurt."

"Oh hi Georg, Maria, they've been teaching me your raindrops on roses song."

The children broke out in roarous laughter. "When is the wedding? Liesl asked.

"Three weeks from Saturday."

"That's soon."

"Yes, no need to wait; your Fräulein and I are in love and you children have waited long enough for a new mother." Georg wasn't about to tell them the real reason.

"We have lots of shopping to do." Maria heard groans from the boys. "Boys don't worry your father and I will still find time to do things with all of you."

"That's right boys; while Maria shops tomorrow we can all go for a bike ride. Max you can have the day off."

"Good I can contact the music group from near-by St. Martin's Cathedral."

* * *

Maria and Frau Schmidt left shortly after breakfast to go shopping for her wedding gown. "I've heard this is the most expensive shop in town."

"Don't worry Maria. Georg wants you to look elegant."

"Isabel Schmidt what brings you to my shop today?"

"Mabel, please meet Georg's fiancée."

"Isabel told me you were beautiful. I also heard that the children are ecstatically happy."

"You might say that. Thank you."

"A dress for the Cathedral Maria?"

"Yes."

"It must have a long train or you will feel tiny in that large church. I have a couple, but I think this one is best."

"My goodness, it's so heavy. Will I be able to walk in it?"

"You might need to come here and practice. I have a long corridor just for that purpose. You will also need a tulle head covering and train. Come let's have you try it on."

Two other women helped Maria to dress. She looked in the mirror and tears ran down her face. "Maria what's wrong? Don't you like it?"

"I love it," she said through her tears. "I never dreamed, even as a little girl I would ever wear a bridal gown especially one this beautiful."

"Here Maria, Frau Schmidt handed her a handkerchief. "I know it's overwhelming; Georg and the children will love it."

"Maria, here's the head covering; the florist can make a wreath of Edelweiss but you will still need to anchor it to your head."

Maria looked behind her. It's longer than the gown."

"As it should be Maria; it will be here anytime you want to practice walking in it. I will deliver it to the Cathedral early Saturday morning."

Maria took one last look in the mirror. _Yes, Georg will love it._

"Did you have success Maria?

"Yes, darling, no more questions; you know the rules."

"You're right; I do know the rules."

* * *

It was in the late evening, after the children were in bed, that Maria and Georg found time for themselves. Most evenings they would walk to the gazebo, that magical place where it all had begun. During their time together Georg tried to forget about the German's plans.

This particular evening they were dancing together. Georg had begun to hum Edelweiss; but quickly he and Maria had begun to sing it together. "Maria I want this to be our first dance together at the reception."

"I like that idea but we must also finish the Laendler."

"You remember the end Maria?"

"I do Georg, I was simply overcome with emotion from your gaze, I had to move away from you. I didn't understand my feelings at the time."

"I knew that Maria. I did understand mine, but I was in a predicament. You were going to be a nun and Elsa expected me to announce our engagement."

"After our trials and tribulations we found our true love; thanks to the Reverend Mother."

"I know Maria; I will be forever indebted to her."

They returned to the villa where Georg always kissed her goodnight at the foot of the stairs.

* * *

On another day when Maria and the children went shopping for their wedding attire, Georg found Max sitting by himself in one of the sitting rooms. "Take a ride with me Max?"

"Sure Georg, where are we going?"

"I'll tell you when we are in the car." Max couldn't understand why he sounded so serious.

"Max, I know you are not politically associated with either side; but you must realize the danger I would be in if the Anschluss occurs; you heard Herr Zeller."

"Now, I understand Georg. How can I help?"

"I'm still hoping we can just drive across the border; but I must prepare for the worse scenario; needing to walk into the hills and hide. I've tried to think of the most logical way we might leave."

Leaving the city they drove west through the valley between the high hills and the mountains; it wasn't long until Georg spotted an abandoned farm. It was very dilapidated. "This is perfect Max; far enough away from the city but not too far that Maria and the children couldn't easily walk here."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to stock it with supplies; warm clothes; blankets; proper shoes and of course food. Shekels food store sells camping food; also fire starters and matches. Remember the children's winter clothes are on the third floor in that back room; you must not be seen."

"Don't worry Georg; you know I'm a night owl sometimes; I'll take a few things at a time. Oh I do hope you won't have to use this place."

"I do too Max, but I must prepare. Let's get home before Maria and the children arrive."

Later that evening Maria heard the rain begin as she had put the children to bed. She went looking for Georg. He was in his study with a newspaper in his hand chuckling over something he had read.

"What's so funny Georg?"

He handed her the paper. "Read the announcement Maria."

'Elsa, (née Koch) Schraeder announces her engagement to Duke Joseph Hans from Liechtenstein…..a fall wedding is planned.'

"You were right Georg; like you said before, I hope she's happy."

"I need to show this to Max."

Max really wasn't surprised. "You know Georg, the train that Elsa took to Vienna was crowded; I noticed she had to sit with a gentlemen. He had a regal bearing; I'm sure that was the Duke." Georg and Max had a good laugh.

* * *

Maria kept her promise to the children; in the weeks that followed they did a lot of things besides shopping, picnics, playing games and bike rides; including one to the Abby to meet the Reverend Mother.

One day only the girls accompanied Maria into town, she wore her blue dress. As soon as they entered the dress shop, Betty spotted her and recognized the dress. She thought to herself. "I knew it wasn't for Liesl, it fits Maria perfectly." She said nothing to her; she didn't want to embarrass her. "Hello children, is this your Fraulein?"

"Yes Betty, soon to be our mother. She needs to buy a few more dresses."

Maria and the girls left the store with several large boxes; in one was a gown that Georg had requested she get in case they decided to go to the theater in Paris.

* * *

On another day Maria took one more shopping trip by herself; she needed to buy wedding night clothes.

"What did you have in mind Maria?"

"I'm a shy person Betty; nothing too revealing. I do want it to be beautiful."

"I have exactly what you want. I have a lot of ladies just like you. What about this set?"

"That's perfect Betty. Do you have any lounging pajamas?"

"I do Maria, they're made out of cotton silk just like your peignoir set."

Maria added a few undergarments to her selections. "Do you have everything Maria? Your wedding is Saturday."

"I got everything on Isabel's list, thank you."

"I'll see you Saturday at the Cathedral Maria; you will be a beautiful bride."


	12. Anticipation

Anticipation

Maria left the dress shop carrying two small shopping bags; reminiscent of her carpet bag and guitar that she carried when she left the Abby the very first time for the villa. Max had driven her into town. She convinced him, or at least she thought she had to let her walk home.

"Max, I did it in the dark of night; I can do it in broad daylight. I'll take the bus to the lane, please."

"Alright Maria, Georg won't be happy."

"He'll be fine Max. I really want to walk."

The bus was almost waiting for Maria. "Fräulein Maria, are you by yourself?"

"Yes Fred, I had to finish my shopping."

"That's right, your wedding is Saturday."

"Will you be there?"

"Of course Fräulein, I don't work until later."

Maria sat back in her seat and began to daydream. She didn't realize that the bus had made no stops. A sharp turn woke her from her dreaming; Fred had turned down the lane. "Fred, stop!"

"No Maria, I have my orders."

"Max or Georg?"

"My lips are sealed."

Maria could see out the front window of the bus. There he stood right in the middle of the lane. Fred stopped and opened the door. Georg came aboard. "May I escort the Fräulein to the villa?"

Maria didn't want to make a scene in front of Fred. She took Georg's hand and left the bus. "Thank you Fred for delivering my fiancée."

"You're welcome Georg; I'll see you both Saturday."

"Maria, did you really think I'd let you walk?"

"I only wanted to do something."

"What do you want to do darling?"

"Let me walk back a few meters and I'll show you."

Georg saw her beautiful expressive eyes, he laughed. "Go ahead."

Maria hurried down the lane and then began to sing. "….a Captain with seven children, what's so fearsome about that?" Georg could hear her; he smiled and continued to listen and watch her as she hopped, skipped and danced to him; she sang all the way.

She paused at the gate and looked at the villa. "Oh help, it's so big. But I do have confidence in me." Georg could resist no longer. He took her in his arms and swung her around and around.

"Is that what you sang the day you came here?"

"Yes darling, I only wanted to reenact it before we were married."

"So that's why Franz told me you were so jubilant."

"I was jubilant until I walked in the door; the size of the hall and its beauty stopped me in my tracks."

"But not for long," he touched her nose, "your inquisitive mind opened my ballroom door. There I found the woman I'm going to marry in two days. Come with me, everyone is on the veranda." Georg took her hand and the loving couple walked around the side of the villa to the veranda.

"Max Detweiler!" Maria called out.

"My lips are sealed." She gently punched him on the arm. "Oh you little devil."

Katia had just brought out another pitcher of lemonade. Maria went up to her and handed her the shopping bags. "Please take them inside for me."

"I'll put them in your room."

"Thanks Katia." The last thing Maria wanted was for the girls to ask to see what she had bought.

"Have you decided what we will do tomorrow?"

"We want a picnic on your mountain. Can we?"

Maria looked at Georg. "Fine with me."

"Max, will you come along?"

"If you don't mind, I'm inquisitive; the children talk non-stop about it."

Later in her room Maria added her lingerie to the luggage that was already packed for her honeymoon. She had a small bag to take with her to the Abby.

* * *

The children were dressed in their new play clothes; each one was different, both in style and color. They were bought the day they went shopping for their wedding attire.

Their father looked at them. "Very nice, now what did your Fräulein do with your drapery clothes."

"She gave them to the poor."

Georg was about to say something, Maria hastily put her fingers to his lips. He gently took them away. "Why did you stop me from speaking? I was only going to say; now some other children can walk around Salzburg in my drapes."

Everyone laughed and that was the end of the conversation, although Georg did give Maria's hand a loving squeeze. They gathered all their things and headed down the lane to the bus stop. The driver this morning was Frank. He knew Maria and the children as well.

"Good morning children. Where are you headed?"

"To the locomotive station; we're going on a picnic on the top of the mountain."

"Come aboard, I'll have you there shortly."

The family occupied all of the locomotive seats. As before the engine seemed to sputter going up the mountain.

"Here we are, Father, Uncle Max. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Quite a view Louisa."

They ate, played games and sang; the family had a marvelous time. The children and Uncle Max were playing a game. Georg and Maria sat on the blanket together.

"How did this become your mountain Maria?"

"I grew up in the mountains. Its beauty convinced me to thank God by giving myself to His service. It was only after I had been at the Abby a few weeks, did I realize how much I missed it. I was always in trouble for running up here whenever I found the gates open. I'm sure that was one reason the Reverend Mother chose me to be your governess."

"But you are a teacher and I'm sure a very good one."

"My last class was very good; they always did their class work quickly so we could paint, play with clay or put on a skit."

"Maria, there's something I always wanted to ask. Do you really think the Reverend Mother would have allowed you to take your vows?"

"I'm not sure, but she didn't have to decide. I made the decision for her."

"Are you disappointed?"

"Not in the least; I love you Georg." They broke their kiss as they heard voices.

The sun was almost behind the mountain when they got on the locomotive. The bus pulled up shortly after they got off. "Good afternoon Fred."

"Hello everyone; have you been on a picnic?"

"Yes Fred, we had the best time."

"Glad to hear it Kurt." Fred took the tired family right to the villa gate.

"Thank you Fred," Georg offered him extra money.

He politely refused, "my pleasure Georg."

Everyone bathed before dinner. The picnic had worn everyone out. Marta and Gretl were ready for bed very early. Brigitta turned in; she wanted to read. Louisa went with her; she wanted to write in her journal. One by one, first Kurt, then Friedrich and finally Liesl headed for bed.

"I'm exhausted; I'm going to turn in as well."

"Good night Max."

"Maria, do you want to walk to the gazebo?"

"Yes, let me freshen up quickly."

The moon was just beginning to rise. Its light filtered through the trees as they walked slowly with their arm around the other's waist. They entered and stood there in an embrace; too emotional to speak. Georg began to hum their favorite song; Maria joined him as he guided her around the gazebo.

Maria found her words. "Tomorrow I spend the night at the Abby and the next night we'll be married and alone."

"I hope you're not scared."

"I'm not Georg. I love you too much to be scared."

They danced awhile longer and kissed passionately. Georg broke the kiss. "Maria we only have one more night to wait."

"I know. I only want to be your wife and please you."

"You will Maria. We better go inside. We have a busy day tomorrow."

The reluctant couple slowly made their way back to the villa; one final kiss at the foot of the stairs. "Sleep well darling."

"You too Georg." And as he always did he stood there until she disappeared.

Maria couldn't go to sleep right away. There was something she needed to do. She sat at her little table with pen and paper and began to write a letter for Georg, to give to him tomorrow night.

It took her several attempts to get the words just right. Then she copied it; in her best handwriting. She folded it and wrote; 'For my future husband Georg.'

* * *

The couple met again as usual in Georg's study shortly after sunrise. Maria rushed to his embrace. "Today is my last day as a single woman. I'm so excited Georg."

"We have so much to do Maria I'm sure the day will go by fast. Right after breakfast, Max and I will drive to the Ebersol's. Harold is lending me one of his cars." They both heard knocking at his door and looked that way.

"Good morning Isabel."

"When do Alice and Bobby arrive?"

"On the morning train, Maria and I will pick them up on our way back from the Cathedral."

Everyone had slept well and were up and dressed earlier than usual. They were all excited. "Good morning, mo…" Gretl stopped and smiled. "I'm so anxious to call you mother."

"I'm anxious to hear it from each of you."

"What do we need to do today, Father?"

"As soon as we finish eating Uncle Max and I will go pick up a car from Herr Ebersol and then your Fräulein and I need to go the Cathedral and meet with the Bishop. On our way back we will pick up Gromi."

"Gromi Georg?"

"You explain Friedrich."

"When I was little I couldn't say grandmother; I called her Gromi. She never minded and so she became Gromi for all of us."

While Georg and Max were gone, Maria took this opportunity to review with the children all about tomorrow. "Okay boys, listen up. Your Uncle Max will be sure you are dressed properly and that your hair is combed. You will wait with him and your Father until the time to stand on the altar.

"Girls, Frau Schmidt and Katia will help you dress and fix your hair. Louisa and Brigitta, Frau Schmidt will see that you get with your father. Marta and Gretl, you will wait with Liesl at the back of the church.

"Now, let's practice our walking. Let's start at the back door and walk up the stairs to the front door."

Liesl started Marta and Gretl and then waited as she counted to ten to start her walk. Finally Maria began her walk; very deliberately. Maria had taken Mabel's suggestion and did go to her shop and practice. She taught her how to drag her foot to make herself slow down.

"Okay girls, you did wonderful. Are you ready for tomorrow?" Just at that moment the front door oopened. Georg and Max were back.

"Are you ready Maria?"

"Give me a minute Georg." Maria rushed up the stairs to her room.

"What were you children doing?"

"Practicing for the wedding. Uncle Max can we play kickball? We're tired of being inside."

"Children, don't tire your Uncle Max too much. We won't be long. We'll be back with your Gromi and Uncle Bobby before you know it."

Maria slid into the car as close as she could get to Georg. As soon as he got out onto the lane, Georg took her hand. "Are you nervous sweetheart?"

"Not really nervous, only wishing it was already tomorrow."

"I feel the same way Maria."

Maria and Georg entered the Abby; Bishop Charles was waiting for them. After pleasantries, the Bishop took them to his office. "Here is your marriage certificate. I always like the couple to look it over; every once in awhile one of the names is spelled incorrectly."

Maria and Georg looked at it together. "It looks fine Bishop." They entered the cathedral through the front doors. "Maria, you stay here. Georg and I will go up front.

"Georg, the door on your right is where you will come into the church; listen for the quiet arrival music to begin. The children will sit in the pews on the altar along with family and special designated guests. You will stand here on the edge of the steps; you will have an unobstructed view of the procession."

"Okay Maria, start your walk." She did it just as she had practiced at home. When she reached the next to last step Georg put out his hand for her to take.

"Now, take a few steps; allow time for Liesl and Max to join you. A few more steps Maria then you will hand off your bouquet to Liesl and the four of you will genuflect. After you stand up, you will drop hands. I will begin the service with the usual words, 'dearly beloved….' And then move right on to the Declaration of Consent. You will then sit for the readings. After I say a few words, I will invite you both to stand before me; facing one another.

"I will begin the marriage vows. You will repeat them after me. I have a copy for you to read over so they will be familiar. Finally I will make the pronouncement that you are now husband and wife. You will sit together for the communion prayers.

"Following communion, you will approach the altar once again and kneel for the final prayers. Do you have any questions?"

Georg and Maria looked at each other and shook their heads. "That's good, here's a copy of your vows. I'll see you right here tomorrow at high noon."

Almost together Georg and Maria thanked him. "We need to get to the train station. Alice and Bobby arrive in about thirty minutes." Hand in hand they hurried out of the cathedral.

Although the train station was connected to their back pasture, Georg drove to the front and parked the car. "We have about ten minutes Maria." They both heard the distant sound of the train's whistle as it neared the station. Andrew, the train's conductor was standing on the first step waiting for the train to come to a complete stop.

"Have some people aboard Georg who are coming to somebody's wedding." Andrew and Georg both laugh.

"Please meet my fiancée, Maria."

"Hello Maria, you're marrying a wonderful guy."

"Thank you Andrew, nice to meet you."

Bobby came down the steps first and helped his mother with the last step. "You haven't changed a bit Bobby; please meet Maria."

As per custom, he graciously kissed Maria's hand. Maria had become used to this greeting since Max did it all the time. Georg gave his mother-in-law a kiss on the cheek.

Looking at Maria, "I would have recognized you anywhere, Maria."

"So nice to meet you, Frau Whitehead."

"No, no, Alice is just fine."

Maria blushed, "thank you. You're so kind."

"Katia described you perfectly. She and my cook, Rosemary are good friends. I've known about you from the day you arrived. It seems you turned the villa upside-down with your cheerfulness."

"You're absolutely right Alice. The children are anxious to see their Gromi; let's not keep them waiting."

The children were standing outside the front door. Kurt was in the road. "They're coming." Georg swung the car around in the circle; after he came to a stop the children gathered around the doors. "Oh my, children look how much you have grown. Friedrich you're looking more and more like you Father. And Liesl, Katia was right; you've become a lovely young woman." She gave kisses and hugs to all of them.

Katia had prepared a wonderful light lunch. They sat around the table talking for an extended period of time. Soon it was time to go into town and meet up with rest of the family who were coming to the wedding.

"Children, go freshen up; it's time to meet up with everyone else at the hotel." Maria went up with them and grabbed her bag; she would go straight to the Abby after dinner.

Having a second car made the ride into town very comfortable; no one had to sit on anyone's lap. Georg had reserved several rooms for the guests as well as a large sitting room and banquet room for dinner.

Maria had been worried about how she would be accepted by everyone; she needed have, soon they were all talking as if they had known each other for years.

"Maria it's getting late, you need to get to the Abby."

"I know Georg, let me say goodbye to everyone."

After a round of goodbyes, Max drove the couple to the Abby. They sat in the back seat in a tight embrace practically kissing the whole time.

"We're here Georg." He took a deep breath; neither he nor Maria wanted to depart the other.

"We must Maria or tomorrow will never come."

"I know."

They stood at the gate; Sister Margarita was waiting for her. She stood out of sight as they said their final goodnights.

"This is for you to read later."

She smiled. "I have one for you too." She took it from her bag and handed it to him.

"You need to go in my love." They exchanged only a sweet kiss but it would have to get them through the night.

Sister Margarita took Maria to one of the guest rooms; a small oil lamp was burning. "Maria, sleep well, I'll see you on the morning."

The two women hugged. Maria wasn't ready to go to bed. She took the shawl she had brought with her and covered her head before entering the Abby chapel. It was lit only by a few candles. That was fine with Maria; she knew all the evening prayers by heart.

Back in her room she dressed for bed. She sat Indian style on her bed with Georg's letter in her hand. She read:

_Maria my darling,_

_Our meeting and falling in love was nothing short of a miracle. You've tried to teach me that God has a plan for each of us; a path that many times takes strange twists and turns._

_No one knows that more than you; your survival with the faith of Abraham is also a miracle._

Maria paused to wipe her tears and to hold the letter away from her so they would not fall on it.

_Do you know how much I love you? How much time I spent waiting for someone? Now I found that someone who seems to have been heaven-sent._

_I thought I would never love this way again. I have found her and will never let her go. You have restored all my hopes and dreams._

_Tomorrow we will celebrate our love; there will be no distance between us. This old world will seem brand new. I hope that deep inside, you will feel no distance between us. Our souls and hearts will unite. We will do the natural thing when we get close._

_Sleep well my love; the morning will come and the sun will shine. God will bless our wedding day._

_Tomorrow we will pledge to be together forever; all my love._

_Georg_

She put the letter on the little table and turned out the lamp. The only thing she concentrated on was the image of Georg's face in her mind; his eyes, his smile and it seemed she could even hear his laugh. Sleep came shortly.

Georg found Alice still up when he returned from the Abby. They walked out onto the veranda together.

"Georg, I know you are worried about the German's intentions; and what that would mean for you. Do what ever you think is necessary to save yourself and the family. Bobby and I have talked about moving back to London if things get really bad here in Austria. You have found a wonderful wife in Maria. I truly believe God planned this meeting between the two of you. Take care, Georg."

"Thanks Alice, I'll see you in the morning."

Georg continued down the stairs to the lake and the path to the gazebo. It was there he read Maria's note.

_My dear Georg, my sea captain, my love,_

_God's plan can be different than your own. We think we know but He knows better_

_The man with the steel blue eyes that captivated me the moment we met. Our paths crossed because a very wise Reverend Mother followed God's plan for me and eventually for us._

_She sent me to you. I ran back to the Abby when I thought that loving you was wrong; she told me otherwise. "The love of a man and a woman is sacred too. Climb every mountain until you find your dream; all the love you can give for the rest of your life."_

_Remember love is tolerant and patient; it is kind and it is free of jealousy and pride. Love protects and trusts, perseveres and hopes. There are no boundaries to love. You blew your whistle and set off in me a developing love. Love is action and a choice._

_I love you in so many ways. I love thee to the depth and breadth and height my soul can reach. I love you freely, I love you purely and I love you with passion simply pure. I love thee with the breath, smiles and tears of all my life._

_The greatest thing that God ever gave us was His love and tomorrow I will pledge to you all the love that is within me._

_Your faithful and future wife,_

_Maria _

It brought tears to his eyes. He spoke out loud. "She is the most giving and loving person I have ever known. God, I thank you for your divine intervention."

Georg sat there and relived the moment he declared his love to Maria. He had no way of knowing that this would be the last time he would sit in the gazebo.


	13. The Wedding

The Wedding

Georg did something he hadn't done the whole time Maria had been with them; neither before nor after they declared their love and that was to go up the front stairs. He paused outside her room; he couldn't help himself. He went in. He took in a deep breath and could smell her; he sat on her bed and took it all in.

He remembered the night of the thunderstorm; I had stood outside her open door and watched my children sing and dance with her. They were that happiest I had seen them in years. I knew I had some kind of feelings in my heart; I wasn't ready for them to surface.

He laughed quietly when he recalled his question to Maria. "Do you, or do you not, have difficulty remembering such simple instructions?" Laughing a little louder he remembered her answer, "only during thunderstorms sir," the innocent and honest answer that was totally Maria, my bride-to-be.

Georg walked down the hall and checked all the children's bedrooms; everyone was sound asleep. After he was ready for bed he read Maria's letter one more time, he quickly fell into a peaceful sleep.

The morning came very differently to each of them. For Maria it was the chimes announcing Morning Prayer that had awakened her. With her shawl over her head she took a seat in the back and listened and prayed with the sisters. When the prayers were over Maria went to the dining hall and had a very small breakfast; she was too excited to eat very much.

Georg was lying awake in his bed. He began to hear voices outside his door, children's voices. "Do you think he's awake?"

Quickly he got up and opened the door. "Boo!"

"Father, you scared us."

"Why are you awake?"

"We were too excited to sleep any longer. Can we eat breakfast in our night clothes? Frau Schmidt told us we will need to bathe again; why do we need to be so clean, we took baths after the picnic."

"Because your mother-to-be expects clean children; you don't want to disappoint her right away, Kurt."

A reluctant boy answered him. "No Father, I don't."

"Let's go down and see if Katia has your juice ready and my coffee." Georg grabbed his bathrobe before heading downstairs with the children.

Katia laughed at them. "Georg, I never thought I would see you and the children have breakfast in your night clothes."

"There's a first time for everything, Katia; after all this is a very special day."

"You're right about that."

Breakfast consisted of a cereal made from rolled oats blended with orange juice and mixed with apple, banana and raisins. In addition bread rolls with their choice of ham or smoked bacon and boiled eggs were available. Breakfast pastries rounded out the meal.

Max met Alice and Bobby coming down the stairs. "It's awful quiet up here. I wonder where the children are." It didn't take them long to find out; the laughter from the dining room reached all the way to the stairs, they were having the best time.

"Children, you're still in your night clothes."

"It was Father's idea, Gromi."

"Okay, okay I'll take the blame; no use of dressing twice; right children?"

All of them snickered and Max gave out a hearty laugh. "If I had known, I would have joined you."

Katia brought in more platters of food for the adults who had joined the family. Frau Schmidt put a damper on their laughter. "Time to get ready children, I understand that you Max are in charge of the boys."

"I have my orders from Maria."

"Spit-spot girls, you need to get in the tub."

"Did Fräulein Maria teach you that word?"

"It's a good word, we have two hours. We'll meet at eleven at the foot of the stairs for inspection."

Georg shaved very carefully; he didn't want any nicks on his wedding day. His uniform was laid out on the bed; he remembered the last time he had worn it. The day he received the Maria Thespian Cross; his last official function as a naval officer. It was among the medals on the chest of his uniform jacket.

Promptly at eleven the family met for inspection. "Boys, you cleaned up very well, your mother-to-be will be proud and you girls, lovely as usual."

"Thank you Father. You look mighty handsome as well."

"Thank you Brigitta."

"I must say, Georg. It fits you very well."

"You think so Alice?" He turned for everyone to inspect him. The girls got the giggles.

The cars were waiting in the circle; Franz drove Georg's car with him and the boys and Max. Bobby drove Harold's car with all the girls, Frau Schmidt and Alice.

They both let their passengers off in front of the cathedral and then parked the cars. Bobby immediately joined his mother but Franz stayed in the car. He talked to himself. "I don't want to run into Herr Zeller; I don't want to answer any questions today."

At a few minutes before noon he exited the car. He noticed a young lad hiding in the shadows; it took him a minute to recognize him. The lad was wearing the khaki uniform of the Austrian-German Youth Army; it was Rolf. "I thought he might be here as a spy. But he's just like me. He loves Liesl and I have great admiration for this family." He quietly took his seat on the back pew.

* * *

Sister Margarita had found Maria as she came out of the dining room. "Come Maria, I heated some water for your bath. Are you nervous?"

"Not nervous, I'm worried about walking up all those stairs."

"Take your time, one step at a time. You will do just fine."

Maria soaked for a few minutes but she was in a hurry to dress. Her wedding gown wasn't easy to get on. Mabel from the bridal store did more than deliver the wedding gown, she and her assistant stayed to help Maria. "Oh thank you Mabel; I don't think Sister Margarita could have help me."

Maria stepped into the dress. Mabel did up the small buttons on the back. She handed the long veil to Sister Margarita who carried it to the foyer of the Abby courtyard. There she placed it on Maria's head over top of the crown of Edelweiss vine that was holding in place a shorter veil. Maria came down the couple of steps and genuflected for her blessing from the Reverend Mother.

The sisters helped her with the train of the veil as she entered the courtyard for her walk into the Cathedral from the adjoining entrance. Maria stepped aside to allow the Reverend Mother to open the gate that would release Maria officially to the secular world; their eyes caught for a tender moment of admiration.

Liesl was already there with Marta and Gretl. Maria's eyes keep drifting back to where all the sisters were now standing behind the gate. The Reverend Mather's gaze was particularly affectionate; both Sister Berthe and Sister Margareta had smiles on the faces. Maria knew they were smiles for totally different reasons; she didn't dwell on it.

Instead she told herself. "I was going to be one of them, but God I fully accept the plan you have for me."

Liesl gave her the bouquet; she inhaled deeply the fragrant roses. The two exchange glances. It was time for Marta and Gretl to begin their walk; another acknowledgement of Liesl and she started her walk down the aisle.

Georg and Max were waiting on the altar platform; from there they were able to survey the crowd. There was Herr Zeller, right at the end of a pew only six or seven from the altar. Max sensed Georg was getting steamed.

"Calm down Georg, this is your wedding day don't let him spoil it." Luckily the processional notes got Georg's attention; he searched the back of the church.

First he saw Gretl and Marta walking together and then Liesl. "She looks so much like Agathe." He had no time to dwell on that thought, he saw her, his bride, his Maria. She looks like an angel. I almost felt like my heart stopped beating for a second or two; she is so beautiful.

He watched her walk. She had told him, "I hope I don't trip or walk too fast. I know I will be in a hurry to get to you." He could tell she was concentrating on her steps; she was looking at the aisle ahead of her. The closer she got to him he had a better view of her gown. It was perfect for Maria, simple but elegant; Georg continued to watch; his eyes never left her.

Georg watched her climb the steps. It was only when she knew she was close to the last altar step did she find his face. Her facial expression changed from deliberate to a warm smile. Georg took her hand and helped her up the final step.

At that moment everyone in the church was a blur; Maria felt like she and Georg were alone in the Cathedral. They rose together from their genuflect and they heard Bishop Charles begin.

"Dearly beloved….to bless the joining of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. This union is for help and comfort in times of prosperity and adversity. It is not to be entered into lightly but reverently and deliberately."

Then the required question to the people gathered. "Does anyone object to this marriage?"

The Cathedral was still; then the Bishop spoke, "forever hold your peace."

Each in turn answered this question. "Will you accept the other to live in the covenant of marriage; to love, comfort, honor and keep in sickness and in health and be faithful one to the other as long as you both shall live?"

First Georg, "I will."

Then Maria, "I will."

The couple and the people gathered sat for the readings from scripture. From the Old Testament, words from Genesis. "Male and female, he created them and blessed them."

The New Testament, "Love binds everything together; it is patient and kind.

And finally the Gospel, "You are the light…Let your Light so shine."

The Bishop said a few words of encouragement and acknowledged the children who were also a part of their marriage.

"Georg and Maria please stand before me facing each other. Georg, take Maria's right hand and repeat after me.

"In the name of God, I Georg, take you Maria to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow.

"Release her hand Georg. Now Maria you take Georg's right hand and repeat after me.

"In the name of God, I Maria, take you Georg to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow.

"Release his hand Maria and both of you come and kneel before me."

Bishop Charles joined their right hands and wrapped his Ecclesiastical Scarf around them. "I pronounce that they are husband and wife. Those whom God has joined together let no one put asunder."

And everyone answered, "Amen."

The Communion prayers were said. Maria and Georg took the blessed wafer; and those in the congregation who desired to partake had come forward.

The Bishop invited Georg and Maria to kneel together for the final blessing.

"May they so love, honor, and cherish each other in faithfulness and patience, in wisdom and true godliness, that their home may be a haven of blessing and peace. May the Lord mercifully look with favor upon you and fill you with spiritual benediction and grace; that you may faithfully live together in this life and forever. May the blessing of God the Father, God the Son and the Holy Spirit remain in your hearts now and forever. Amen."

"Georg and Maria please rise and face the congregation. Now, having spoken the vows of a life long commitment and received the blessing of hands clasped together, a symbol of their total love for each other; I present to you Georg and Maria von Trapp.

"You may kiss the bride."

The couple whispered, "I love you," and shared a simple loving kiss as the organist began the recessional hymn. Very carefully they walked together down the steps; Georg had a firm hold of Maria's arm. The children followed; Max and Liesl were the last to exit the cathedral. A side door allowed them to wait in a courtyard until the guests had exited.

"Mother!" Maria heard in unison. The children had been practicing; they had waited a long time for someone to call mother.

"My children called me mother;" her thought took her voice away; all she could do was bring them all to her for a group hug.

Brigitta broke the silence. "You are so beautiful."

Georg's arm was quickly around his bride; he sensed her emotions. An affectionate hug and loving kiss calmed Maria. "She certainly is."

Cousin Peter brought them out of their private moment. "Time for pictures everyone;" he was the official photographer. They stepped back into the church for several pictures.

The couple changed their clothes; it wasn't proper for Georg to party in his Navy uniform, he changed into his dress tuxedo, complete with his Maria Thespian Cross.

Maria could hardly move in her gown, it was so heavy. Mabel was there to help her change into a white formal suit; it had a beautifully fitted jacket which was over laid with lace; a slim long skirt with double slits ended just below her knees allowed her walk and dance with ease. She kept the Edelweiss wreath on her head with the shorter veil.

"Maria, I'll come back for the gown and keep it for you." Maria thanked her and they left the church together. Georg met Maria at the door; the two of them walked arm in arm to the waiting car.

The villa had been transformed into a beautiful reception hall. Bouquets of flowers were everywhere; extra chairs and tables had been pulled out of the sitting rooms into the hall. The musician had brought their instruments to the villa while the family was having dinner at the hotel last night.

With Martha's help Frau Schmidt had made all the arrangements; there was no formal sit-down meal. Instead there were numerous kinds of sandwiches; an assortment of fruit and cheeses along with nuts, mints and chocolate candy. Beverages of all kinds were available along with Champagne for the official toasts. The wedding cake sat on a table along the wall.

The hired servers were pouring the glasses full of Champagne for the adults and juice for all the children. The guests had arrived. Bobby and Alice had caught a ride with cousin John. Everyone waited with glasses in their hands. Both doors were wide open so they could see the cars as they pulled into the circle.

Max had driven Harold's car full of all the children. Franz pulled up behind him; he waited for Max and the children to get inside, and then stepped around to open the door for Georg.

Georg exited first and then held his hand out to help his bride out of the car. Franz took the car around back; he disappeared, he wasn't a party person.

"I love your suit Maria; it fits you so well."

"Thank you my husband."

"Shall we go in my wife?"

The two were giggling as they entered the villa to the cheers of all the guests. They stood on the landing step as the toasts began. Max was first.

"Only a couple of others have known Georg as long as I. We've been through good times and sad times; but now I've had the privilege of seeing him at his happiest. Shortly after this beautiful woman entered the doors of this villa, unknowingly she began to tear down his wall of grief. Meeting her a few weeks after she had been alone with the children, I heard a determined young woman tell the decorated Captain the truth.

"The children's singing touched him; his heart knew there was no turning back.

He saw the love his children held for their Fräulein. He tried to resist, thinking it would never work, but God had other plans.

"It has been my privilege to witness love that could move mountains."

Then from Bobby, "You've waited a long time; on this your wedding day may your hearts be filled with joy. Here's to the bride and groom."

Almost everyone had met the evening before; the reception line wasn't so much for introductions as it was an opportunity for each person to wish the couple a wonderful marriage.

Georg introduced Maria to one guest who had arrived that morning. "Maria, please meet Sidney Shriver, my right hand man from the navy."

"My pleasure Maria," he gave her the traditional kiss on the hand.

"Thank you Sidney. I understand you own the lodge where Georg is taking us for the first days of our honeymoon." They had an opportunity to talk; Georg had stepped away and was talking with his cousin John.

"I'm so pleased you will be staying at the lodge. You see after the war, Georg went home to a family; my fiancée didn't wait for me."

"I'm sorry Sidney."

"Thank you Maria but I've come to learn that God had another plan for me."

"That sounds very familiar. The Reverend Mother told me I had to look for my life. And of course you know I found it right here with Georg and the children."

"I had accumulated a large sum of money from my navy wages. I stumbled upon the lodge on a drive up in the mountains. I enjoyed it and learned it was for sale and bought it.

"I thought at one time of becoming a brother in the Franciscan order; I didn't know Latin or Greek so I kept the lodge. It houses seminary students for their quiet retreat time. We engage in spiritual discussions all the time; it seems my guests enjoy them as well."

"It sounds lovely; I can't wait to see it. Will you offer the blessing before we eat?"

"I'd be happy to." Being a navy man, he knew how to whistle. He got everyone's attention. "Maria asked me to give the blessing."

"Like the goodness of the five loaves and two fishes,  
Which God divided among the five thousand men,  
May the blessing of the King who so divided  
Be upon our share of this common food. Amen."

The musicians had been warming up; playing very soft music. Max had started a conversation with Benjamin the leader of the group.

"Max Detweiler, I know you. You're a talent scout for the Festival."

"You might say that."

"I bet you would make a good Master of Ceremony; you are an impresario. The Festival is looking for a man with experience. The gentleman who did it for many years has retired; you should inquire."

"Maybe I will."

"Is the couple ready for us to start their song?"

"Let me find out."

"Georg, are you ready to dance?"

"Maria darling, it's time to dance." Again Sidney's booming voice drew everyone into the ballroom.

"My friends, this was the song that seemed to seal the love they held in their hearts for each other." The musicians started an introduction to Edelweiss and then to the body of the song. Georg moved his bride slowly around the ballroom; both of them began to sing along. Soon the singing became louder as everyone joined them. A kiss sealed the end.

But not the end of their dancing; they heard the introit to the Laendler. "Are you ready Maria?"

"Most definitely, all the way to the end." The children didn't think it could be more beautiful than the first time; but it was. They ended this too, with a kiss.

Georg called out, "again please, so everyone can dance." Everyone danced the Laendler; brothers and sisters, cousins with cousins; even Max and Alice. For at least an hour the musician played and they danced. Max whispered to Benjamin, "It's time for cake."

A simple piece of music that told everyone that dancing was over and it was time for the traditional cutting of the cake.

Peter and John had moved the cake table carefully to the middle of the hall. The couple stood together at the table while all the guests crowded around it. The children were right in front.

Georg's hand rested on Maria's as Peter snapped a picture. The first slice was cut and placed on a plate with two forks.

Liesl smiled at her Father, "you are going to be nice to mother."

"Of course I'm going to be nice Liesl, you and Brigitta have been reading too many stories." Maria looked at him puzzled.

"Mother, some couples smear each other's face with cake and icing."

"You wouldn't Georg."

"No Maria I won't." He handed her one of the forks; they each took a small piece on the fork; entwined their arms and nicely fed the other – snap went the camera again.

The couple stepped aside as the servers cut the cake for the guests. Maria and Georg finished their piece.

"Children when you finish your cake please have a seat in the sitting room, your mother and I will be down shortly."

Georg and Maria changed into something very comfortable to wear for the short trip to Sidney's lodge.

"Father, you look like you're going on a picnic."

"You're right these are my picnic clothes; except no boots today."

In a moment Maria joined them, "mother, you're wearing your Laendler dress."

"Yes, it's soft and comfortable; great for a car ride next to your father."

The youngest girls giggled. "You like to sit close to father."

"She certainly does and I love it," tickling them ever so gently. The couple sat on the floor with their children.

"You're mother and I will be leaving soon."

"Why Father?" Gretl asked.

"It's expected of a newly married couple, to spend time alone. We certainly don't get much private time here; seven rambunctious children and Uncle Max seem to take up a lot of our time."

"Your Gromi and Uncle Bobby will be here for a few more days and I heard cousin Peter and John say they would be around too. Maybe you could show them Salzburg; take them to all the places we visited."

"Yes, you could show them where your Fräulein allowed you to climb trees." This brought on more giggles from the children.

Max was leaning against the door frame, listening. "Children we'll do all those things and more. You'll see the time will fly by."

"Are you both ready?"

"We are Sidney; let me give them hugs and kisses."

"Maria, you are as bad as the children; two hugs and kisses each is enough; come on let's get in the car."

Everyone was outside, even Franz had appeared to say goodbye. The children stood in the lane until their car disappeared.


	14. Honeymoon

Honeymoon

Maria snuggled next to Georg for the ride to the lodge. She rested her head on his chest as Georg drew her as close to him as he could; occasionally they would share a kiss.

The road to the lodge was full of twists and turns; all the more of a reason to sit so close. The sun had just slipped behind the mountain when they arrived.

"We're here you love birds."

"So we are Sidney, I didn't even realize we had been traveling that long." Georg got out first and stretched. He offered his hand to Maria. She stood and took in the gorgeous setting.

"Oh my, Sidney, this is beautiful; just as you had described it to me."

"Please meet Martin, my assistant." They exchanged pleasantries, Martin and a young college student helped bring their luggage to their suite. "This is all yours, a large comfortable suite. I leave you two to enjoy yourselves."

Maria was drawn to the large picture window. She noticed Sidney had whispered something to Georg as he was leaving. "Hummmn, she wondered why the whisper."

Georg came up from behind her and put his arms around her; their faces touching as he joined Maria in her gaze out the window.

"What do you see sweetheart?"

"Birds flying to their nests. Look down Georg to the ledge; those must be nutcracker eggs."

"Maria did you bring some loungewear?"

"Yes, I did, should we get comfortable?"

"My thoughts exactly, you can use the bedroom. I'll change out here; my bag was placed in the closet over there."

All the time Maria was changing she was wondering about the whisper between her husband and Sidney. She was so glad that Isabel had encouraged her to buy the lounging outfit.

Georg's outfit was an oversized shirt with loose fitting pants. Maria's was a one piece lounge outfit made of powder blue cotton silk, with wide legs.

"Very nice Maria, come with me." He took her hand and headed for the door.

"Where are we going Georg?"

"Somewhere very special," they headed for the backdoor.

"Outside Georg!"

"No one can see us, trust me darling." They headed down a tree lined path towards the lake. Sidney had everything ready for them.

"A canoe Georg?"

"A short ride to our destination, take my hand and get in." Maria quickly sat down she had already felt the canoe roll side to side. Georg sat on the seat in front of her. Maria put her arms around him and held on tight. He took the paddle and maneuvered the canoe in the direction of his surprise.

He beached the canoe on a small island. "Where are we Georg?"

"On an island just for the two of us." Georg picked up his bride and placed her on dry land. "This way Maria." He took her hand.

Maria spotted it. "The gazebo Georg?"

"Correct my love, slightly bigger than the one at home." It was actually a small glass house; it was lit only by what seemed like hundreds of candles. They glittered in the reflection of the glass that seemed to be polished to almost mirror quality.

"Georg, it's beautiful."

"I thought you might like it." The room was decorated like a banquet room of old; a very large floor pillow had been placed in the corner; complete with veil like sheeting hung from a frame supported by bed posts.

"Look at all this food." An assortment of food and beverage were on trays along one side of the floor pillow.

"Sidney suspected we wouldn't eat much at the reception."

Maria fixed them each a plate while Georg filled a flute glass with Champagne. "Did you know that Champagne was an accident? It was created by a monk in the 17th century. He blended several kinds of wine together and produced a drink with millions of bubbles. He cried out to his fellow monks. 'I am drinking stars!'

"Finishing a flute of Champagne will bring peace, love and good health and you my love will become more beautiful than you are at this moment. It approaches the sensations of heavenly bliss and helps you celebrates special occasions full of memories worth treasuring."

"You're so full of surprises Georg. Let us sip and eat so peace love and good health will come to both of us. Cheers my love."

They talked and laughed, told stories as they ate and drank. They both finished their flute of Champagne. Georg moved himself to sit beside Maria but still facing her. He began to kiss her face similar to the night in their gazebo. Their lips found each other and the passion began; there was no need to stop tonight.

They were married, in love and all alone. Slowly they began to peel away their clothes. Maria was a quick learner and pleased Georg beyond his expectation. Maria hardly realized what was happening; she only knew she loved Georg with all the love that was inside her.

They kissed and touched ferociously. The moment came when Maria gave herself to him. Georg sent them to a place of ecstasy that Maria had never known. They were united as one. They clung tightly to each other experiencing the moment; a moment that was over much too soon. They lay together without an inch between them and slept.

At some point Georg found the light cover and pulled it over both of them. Slowly the candles flickered hard until they put themselves out.

In the morning the sun danced though the roof windows and the birds chirped all around them. They woke, only to share themselves again before dressing for an early morning ride across the lake.

Georg carried his bride to their room. A tub of warm water had been drawn for them by the maid. The shared it together before dressing for breakfast.

"My darling husband, you gave me the most unforgettable night of my life. I never dreamed how special it would be, thank you Georg."

"Maria, I wanted to surprise you and make it a memorable wedding night. I knew you were nervous even if you wouldn't admit it. I didn't want it to be an expected action but something totally unexpected.

"I love you. I promise to tell you that at least once a day every day of our lives. And, yes my love you are more beautiful today than yesterday."

"Georg, look what you have done." Her tears ran down her face. "I'm the happiest person alive."

"It's a tie Maria. We're both the happiest persons alive. Shall we have breakfast?"

"Lead the way sweetheart."

They were escorted to a table by the large window. "What do you see this morning my love?"

"The birds are flying to get food for their babies."

"Good morning my friends."

"Sidney your island retreat was heavenly. I must say it was quite a surprise."

"Thank you Maria, it's a favorite of most couples who come here on their honeymoon."

"It was magical Sidney."

"Georg, please join me for dinner before you leave."

"We certainly will."

The waiter set before them mini servings of a wide variety of breakfast foods to enjoy. Before returning to their room they took a leisurely walk around the property. The remainder of the day and most of the next one, they hibernated in their room; taking full advantage of their private time together.

Dinner with Sidney was delightful. "This is your last night with us."

"Yes it is Sidney, I'm a little sad to leave."

"Don't worry, Maria, Georg tells me your next stops will just as beautiful. My driver will take you the train station before noon tomorrow. In case I forget to tell you. I've had a lot of honeymoon couples here, but never have I seen a couple so much in love."

Maria blushed, "thank you Sidney."

* * *

The villa in Salzburg got quiet after Georg and Maria had left; before Peter and John departed they talked with Max. Together they planned activities that all the children could enjoy. The two families were leaving on Friday. Alice and Bobby would leave on Saturday.

Franz had become distant from the family, although he did continue to perform his duties as long as Alice and Bobby were there. Franz was suspicious of Alice and vise-versa.

One morning Alice was up early, she found Katia alone in the kitchen. She sat with her and enjoyed a cup of tea.

"Tells me Katia, has Franz changed or is it only my imagination."

"He's changed Alice; many nights he's going out after I've cleaned up the kitchen; sometimes as late as nine or ten o'clock. He hardly speaks to Georg, especially since Maria came here."

"Katia, keep me informed. Tell me if I should come back before Georg and Maria return."

"I will Alice."

Alice watched Franz carefully; she never left him alone with the children. Even Max thought he was rather odd; definitely not one to converse very much with anyone.

As planned, Max and the children were always in town doing something with Peter and John and their children. The children were sad when they left on Friday. They returned home early that afternoon; they went out on the veranda to pout. Gromi was there and she wouldn't let them; "sing for me children. I heard you the other day; I can't believe you sound like a group of professionals."

They would never turn down their Gromi's request. She heard all their favorites, beginning with the Raindrops on Roses song and finishing with Do-Re-Me.

"I like your last one the best."

"So do we, Gromi," Louisa told her. "It's the first song Fru… I mean Mother, taught us to sing."

"Do you have to go home tomorrow?"

"Yes Gretl we do. Your Uncle Bobby has work to do. I'm sure Uncle Max has great things planned until your parents return."

Alice had to hold her emotions; something told her this may be the last time she would see her grandchildren. She did her best to not let her feelings show.

"Uncle Max, can we walk to the train station?"

"Sure I don't see why not, you can't get lost."

Max drove Alice and Bobby to the train station. He timed it perfectly; the children emerged from the back of the station. All of them waited together; soon they heard the distant whistle and watched as the train pulled to a complete stop. Andrew greeted his passengers. "Time to go home, Alice."

"Yes, Andrew it is; as I told the children, Bobby has work to do. Okay children hugs and kisses." Gretl and Marta didn't want to let go. Liesl rescued Gromi.

"Come on you two, Gromi wants to remember us all with smiles." Alice took the window seat and waved to the children until the train pulled out of sight.

"Anybody want a ride?"

"All of us Uncle Max."

"Okay, get in. Shall we get ice cream before we return?"

"Before lunch?"

"Why not, it tastes just as good." Their Uncle Max always put smiles on their faces.

After Alice and Bobby left, Franz almost disappeared completely. Katia took over his duties; Max didn't say anything and the children didn't seem to notice.

Their Uncle Max had continued to get them to sing for him. They didn't mind, they enjoyed singing; it helped pass the time until their parents would return. He did much more with the children. He rode Maria's bike with Gretl on the back; they took several proper rowboat rides and Friedrich directed them to Maria's mountain.

* * *

The next day Georg and Maria were driven to the train station. Their first stop was Padua Italy; an old town full of religious churches dating back many centuries. Georg had chosen a hotel near the train station, the Grand' Italia.

Everything was a new experience for Maria. "Georg, this is elegant and our room has a view of the botanical gardens. Can we visit?"

"Of course darling and I'm sure you want to see the 14th century frescoes at the chapel next to the gardens and also the Basilica di Saint' Antonia." They did all that and even a little shopping.

When it was time to leave, they didn't have far to walk. Their next train ride took them to the romantic city of Florence. Maria found everything to be breathtakingly beautiful; another cathedral, an afternoon presentation of an operetta and the river cruise on the River Amo complete with an Italian picnic and sparking Italian wine.

The next stop on their way to Paris was Monaco; they took a sightseeing train along the coast of the Ligurian Sea. "Georg I've never seen a large body of water. Can we stop and wade?"

"We can do that in Monaco."

A room in a converted old castle waited for them in Monaca. "Are you sure there are no ghosts in the castle?"

"Maria have you been reading some of Brigitta's books? I know she likes those kinds of stories."

"I read a couple; they were rather believable."

"I'll protect you; you can come into my arms anytime."

"I'll take you up on that if I see or hear any unusual happenings. What was that noise?"

"What noise Maria?"

"That hissing sound." Maria looked all around the room; she heard it again. She turned in the direction of her husband and he was standing there with a devilish smile. "Georg von Trapp, are you trying to scare me?"

"No, only giving us a chance to hug and smooch."

"Hummmn, this is nice."

"Do you still want to walk on the beach?"

"As long as we can pick up right where we are when we get back."

"I think that can be arraigned. Come on let's go stick our feet in the water."

The loving couple enjoyed an evening barefoot stroll on the beach. They stayed out until the moon came up. "Georg the moon even reflects off the water; it's said that kissing in the light of a full moon makes love stronger."

"Is that so? Then we should kiss, don't you think?" Georg took his bride into his arms for an affectionate moonlight kiss.

"It's also useful for sailors at sea."

"How so Georg?"

"When it is full at night, it diminishes the stars so sailors turn to the moon to guide them. When there is no moon, the sky and the sea seem like one."

"Tell me Georg, how did you and your crew on the submarine survive?"

"By being able to outsmart the enemy; an intuitive knowledge of where they would be. I find it hard to take credit for killing people. You have to continually remind yourself; if they could they would kill you; that's why it's called war."

With arms around the other they slowly walked to their room. They not only remembered where they were but made love eagerly.

Maria and Georg arrived in Paris on the fourth week of their honeymoon. The Grande Hotel de Paris was waiting for them. They took in all the cultural sites, the Louvre, Cathédrale de Notre Dame de Paris, Arc de Triomphe, and other historical locations.

The Gypsy Jazz Club quickly became a favorite; returning several evenings in a row. The headline group was known as the Continental Jazz Quintet; they were known for playing the most original jazz compositions in all of Europe.

The club was within walking distance from their hotel; their walk took them by a news stand. Georg had purposely not read a newspaper; he had only wanted to enjoy this time with Maria. The bold headlines on the paper caught his eye. 'German forces stand ready to invade Austria.' He thought to himself, "as soon as they do, I'm sure my name is first on the list for an assignment to Bremerhaven."

They had created a marriage in which each was loved, protected and centered. Their marriage was like an old castle fort; only its walls were energetic and invisible.

Georg and Maria felt like they were a prince and princess in a castle that was their marriage. There was no doubt about their strong love. Each had been given a second chance.

Georg's anger at God was gone; almost from the moment he first met Maria. Slowly he had realized his love for her and the night in the gazebo had been the time to admit it to himself and to her.

Maria had learned that the love of a man was acceptable in God's eyes. She thought she wasn't worthy or deserving of a man's love. She was all wrong; God's plan for her was to love this man and become one with him with the vows of marriage.

They had joined together as husband and wife to overcome any adversity that might come their way. They were about to discover their first adversity; and they would stand strong as they faced it.

Georg did his best to ignore what he had read. The next day he rented a car and they drove through the French country side; stopped at a winery for a tour and lunch. On their way back to the city they stopped at a small quaint restaurant on the outskirts of Paris. There they had dinner and saw an impromptu musical show.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Salzburg, Max had auditioned the children for a spot in the Salzburg Music Festival. The committee was impressed and allowed Max to enter them.

"Sir, I recognize your name as an impresario. Our master of ceremony retired and I haven't found anyone to take his place. Would you consider doing it?"

"I'd be honored."

* * *

Max and the children were in town the day the stormtroopers marched into Salzburg. "Quickly children get in the car we need to get home."

"Uncle Max why are there so many soldiers in the square?"

"I don't know Friedrich." He repeated. "Please get in the car."

Max wasted no time driving home. He needed to be sure no Germans; especially Herr Zeller had been to the villa. He was relieved to learn no one had been there. They did not go back into town for a few days.

Max ventured out by himself; he went to the Festival office and asked. "Is the Festival still going to take place?" He was surprised to learn that the Germans actually wanted the Festival to go on as scheduled.

Max sent the dreaded telegram to Georg. He knew they needed to come home now. Max was sure the Germans were reading all the telegrams in and out of Austria. He used an old code he and Georg had developed during the Great War.


	15. The Anschluss and the Telegram

The Anschluss and the telegram

Georg and Maria had been out since early in that morning. It was now quite late and they had a thirty minute ride back to the hotel. As usual Maria sat as close as she could to her husband. She rested her head against the back of the seat. In a few minutes Georg felt her head fall against his shoulder. He knew she was asleep. He didn't mind. Georg became lost in his thoughts.

I'm so fortunate to have been given a second chance of being in love with a wonderful woman; not just any woman, but one God filled with great love. I know she was told by the Reverend Mother to find her life. How can I ever thank you God for allowing her to find her life with me and my children? I know our love has increased at least ten fold over the past month.

Georg was smiling as he parked the car at the hotel. "Wake up sleepy head; we're back at the hotel."

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I suppose I'm still not accustom to drinking wine."

"That's okay Maria. When I was younger it did the same to me at first."

They walked as one into the lobby; Maria was leaning her head slightly against her husband's shoulder. She was still partially asleep. Maria didn't hear the clerk tell Georg he had a telegram for him. He quickly put it in his pocket.

Georg suspected the worse. He was relieved that Maria immediately stepped into the bathroom. Georg unfolded the wire, he knew at once it was from Max; he recognized the code. He hadn't forgotten it.

"They're here. Come home now."

He knew exactly what had happened; he remembered the newspaper headlines he had read. He was staring out the window when Maria came out of the bathroom.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"They've taken over Maria."

It took a moment for those words to register with Maria. "The Germans Georg?"

"We need to go home. Let me go down and find a train schedule. Are you alright by yourself?"

"Yes, I'll sit here and pray."

"Thank you darling." He kissed her gently. "I won't be long."

Maria didn't sit; she paced and talked to herself. "Get a hold of yourself Maria; you need to be strong for Georg. I can't imagine what he's feeling. What he feared has happened." Finally she did pray. "Dear God please keep everyone safe. Give us both the strength to carry on. I trust You; I know You have a plan for us." Just then the door opened.

"Maria we can get on the night train; that will get us home tomorrow. The train leaves in two hours, we need to pack."

They made it to the train station with time to spare. They were lucky to get a sleeper birth. Georg convinced Maria to lie down with him. He wanted to be close to her. They didn't do much talking. Their heads rested on the same pillow. Each stroked the other's face.

"Try to sleep Maria, we have a long ride."

"You too darling."

"I'll try."

Georg knew all too well it was only a matter of time before he received his orders from Berlin. He kept his thought to himself. He wanted to protect Maria as long as possible. He kissed his sleeping wife softly and closed his eyes. It was the jolt of the cars coming to a stop that woke them both.

"Did you sleep Georg?"

"I did. Would you like some tea or coffee?"

"Where Georg?"

"In the dining car Maria."

Maria had never been on a train with a dining car; it was a pleasant surprise. They enjoyed their coffee along with a fruit pastry. There were still a few hours away from Salzburg. They sat together in their compartment and watched the sun rise.

"Georg, how did this happen?"

"Hitler has ideas that are persuasive; people listen to him. Many Austrians are no different. He was born in Austria; he lived in Vienna. From all accounts he was a gifted musician. He served in the Great War; he happened to visit Munich and learned about the Workers Party. He joined and slowly took over and it became the Nazi Party we know today.

"Even that he changed. He aggressively spoke against Jews. He's carried out his ideas Maria. It's been said many hundreds of German Jews are missing. No one but a few like me, Ralph, Harold, Sidney and Franz Isenhart believe they have all been murdered."

"Oh Georg, that is so terrible. Do you think everyone is alright at home?"

"For now Maria; only time will tell." Time Georg knew he didn't have.

The train's conductor announced, "Salzburg's stations."

"Maria, we'll get off in town so we can get a taxi."

* * *

Max had no idea when Georg and Maria would return. If the children were going to perform that night they needed to practice on the stage. He took them to the performance hall.

A car with swastika flags raced to the performance hall. Herr Zeller and his lieutenant got out and walked briskly into the performance hall. He searched the hall for Max.

The children had practiced their songs with the orchestra and Max was in the orchestra pit discussing the musical arrangement with the director. As soon as he stood, Herr Zeller saw him.

He hurried to him and greeted Max with the Nazi salute. Max didn't return his greeting; instead it was "Hello, Herr Zeller."

"Don't you know I'm in charge now," he saluted him again. Max half heartedly raised his hand and barely said the German words of greeting.

Surprisingly, the children didn't appear frightened. The three oldest appeared to be curiously suspicious; Friedrich was seen standing at attention the whole time. He had studied history; he knew all about Hitler.

The younger children's faces were void of emotion but they were listening to Herr Zeller. All of them heard that he had been to their house and had hung a "spider flag."

Max continued to try and walk the political tightrope; he didn't want to anger anyone. Herr Zeller asked, "When is the Captain returning?"

Max doesn't give him a straight answer, only tells him that men on their honeymoon do not call their children.

"Well, when he returns he will be expected to take his rightful place in the naval forces of the third Reich."

"Certainly," Max responded. Herr Zeller gave a strong Hitler salute before he walked away abruptly. He didn't wait for Max to return it.

Max gave him, actually his back, a half-hearted salute, a subtle act of defiance. He knew it was time to take the children home. Gretl wanted to know why he had been so cross and Marta commented that the "spider flag" made everyone nervous. He tried to reassure them their Father would be fine as long as he tried to get along with the Germans.

Brigitta questioned if they were really going to sing in the festival. He showed them the program with all of their names. The children were in a good mood when they left the stage. Brigitta wasn't so sure.

"Will Father approve Liesl?"

"Don't you trust me Brigitta?"

"No."

Max laughed, "You're a very intelligent girl."

Max was getting them in the car when everyone heard a loud voice, "Liesl," and again louder, "Liesl."

Liesl turned around and saw Rolf. She smiled and hurried to where Rolf was standing. She had forgotten about Rolf's remarks in town that afternoon several weeks ago.

It didn't occur to Liesl that he was dressed differently. He was not wearing the grey-green clothes of a messenger boy. He was wearing the khaki uniform of the Austrian-German Youth Army.

Her smile quickly changed to concern. Rolf knew her father was away. When she learned he had a telegram, she encouraged him to come to the villa later that night to deliver it. His stern remarks caught her off guard; she only heard "see that your Father gets this telegram as soon as he returns." Liesl was not only confused, she was crushed.

* * *

The driver left Georg and Maria at their front door; their luggage and gifts sat on the ground. The couple stood there, unable to take their eyes off of the flag that had been hung over their door. Georg was blistering inside but he remained calm. He didn't want to alarm his wife.

"Georg, what does this mean?"

"They've been here Maria." Georg tried the door. It was locked.

Maria was getting scared. "It's never locked during the day." Maria felt an eerie quiet all around them.

"Hurry, come with me." Georg took her hand and together they hurried around to the back of the villa. Maria commented. "I can't believe we don't hear a single child's voice."

Georg slowed as they got to the back door. He whispered. "I'm sure the door is locked. I'm going to look in the window."

He didn't want to alarm anyone inside. He crept to the window, like an intruder would do; carefully so as not to be seen. He peaked into the window. He saw Katia; she had her back to him.

He tapped on the glass. She heard it but did not move. Georg could hear. "Stefan what was that noise?"

He had also heard it; he went to the window. Georg hadn't moved. Stefan feared the worst but his fear soon gave way to an exclamation. "Georg!"

Katia came out of her trance and opened the door. Maria was standing right in front of it. She and Maria embraced and had a tear-filled reunion. Neither had words to say; they were both too emotional. Georg brought them inside with him.

Maria finally asked. "Where is everyone Katia?"

It was Isabel who answered her. "They're in town with Max." She wasn't about to tell them why. "Herr Zeller and his men were here, looking for you Georg; he left abruptly after I told him Max was in town."

"Georg, are your bags out front?"

"Yes, Phillip they are."

"Come on Stefan let's get them." It didn't occur to either Maria or Georg that Franz was not around.

All of them left the kitchen, Maria saw Phillip with the bag of gifts. "Phillip, let me have the bag of gifts please."

"We bought something for everyone."

"I hope you mean just the children."

"No, I mean everyone. This is for you, Isabel." She handed her a small package that contained a perfume vial. And Katia received a French chef's apron. "I want to thank you for watching the children with Max. I know they can be a handful."

They both thanked her profusely. "Maria they've been fine. Max has kept them busy; only Marta and Gretl would get sad in the evening. They missed you the most. They asked after everyday after the first week, 'when are mother and father coming home?'"

"I thought of all of them often, especially Marta and Gretl. Georg always told me the same thing. Max would keep then busy. Do you expect them home soon?"

"It's difficult to predict; Max sometimes keeps them in town until close to dinner time." Isabel continued to evade the real reason Max took them to town; she knew how Georg felt about the children singing in public.

"I hope it will be soon I'm anxious to see them. I'm going to put their gifts on the terrace." It was while she was outside she heard their voices. Maria hurried inside and towards the front door.

Georg hadn't forgotten about the flag. He stood beneath it and reached for it. He violently tore the flag from the door frame and split the swastika in half. An action that symbolized tearing Hitler apart; Georg was thinking the whole time. I wonder when I will get my orders.

The children's voices softened his expression. He had quickly rolled up the flag before his children saw it. He was being a protective father. He didn't know they already knew it at been hung at their home.

The children were excited but not the excitement one would expect from children who had been separated from their parents for over a month. There were more questions than hug and kisses; "when did you get home?" "Did you bring any presents?"

It was the same when Maria joined them. Her "hello," brought the question, "why didn't you call?" Again acknowledgement of each child but no hugs and kisses.

An aura of fear had settled over Georg and Maria and that fear was tempering their emotions. Georg felt that something disturbing was going to occur soon. And Maria felt his hidden emotions. The children had listened to Herr Zeller and had witnessed Liesl's conversation with Rolf; the older children were concerned.

Georg tossed the flag on the floor of the back seat of the car. Max assured him he had nothing to do with the flag being hung. He whispered. "We came home as fast as we could."

He appeared exuberant when he picked up Marta and held her high above his face. Her siblings were happy to see her smile; they all knew she and Gretl had missed them the most. He teased the children about missing all the noise they made trying to be quiet.

Brigitta took the Festival Program from her Uncle Max. "Look Fräulein Maria," then corrected herself. "I mean Mother." It still wasn't natural for the children to call her mother; after all they had been gone for over a month.

Maria was just as thrilled as the very first time right after the wedding. It still made her extremely pleased; she looked at Georg who gave her an affectionate wink; one that probably made Maria's knees bend. But the next piece of news from Brigitta was troubling to Georg.

"We're going to sing at the Festival tonight." Maria watched her husband and remembered his words, "my children don't sing in public. Georg was not amused. He politely took the program from Brigitta. Max was his usual self, "Surprise, surprise."

"All right surprises for you on the terrace." All the children except Liesl happily ran off.

"We'll talk about this inside, Max." He rambled on and on about the committee's reaction and how he was fortunate to have entered them at all. He raved about them until Georg reminded him sternly, "My children don't sing in public."

Max continued to harass him; even Maria asked him, "darling, just this once." Georg's answer to her was not as stern. "Absolutely out of the question." Maria was disappointed but accepted her husband's answer.

"But this is for Austria, Georg."

"There is no Austria."

Max was trying to help Georg see the positive side. "At least it was peaceful."

That hit a nerve with Georg and he snapped back with harsh words. It didn't matter how they took over; it still spelled disaster for Georg. "Max, sometimes I don't think I even know you."

It was this exchange of words between her Father and Uncle Max that caused Liesl to remember the telegram. He took it from her and went into his study. He slammed the door shut. Lies flinched. Maria had been watching her husband; her eyes never left him even after he closed the door; she was concerned.

Once again Max knew he had said the wrong thing to Georg. At first he tried to get Maria to talk to him.

"Maria, you need to convince him to at least pretend to get along with these people." But Maria was totally supportive; she knew who is was and how he felt about Austria. Max told her, "If they don't sing it would be a refection on Austria." But then he thought about himself and added "it wouldn't do me any good either". Max decided he would talk to him.

While Max walked into Georg's study, Liesl and Maria headed for the sitting room; walking together each with their arm around the other. Maria had worried most about how Liesl would accept her as her mother. After all she had the most memories of Agathe. She needed have worried. Liesl willing expressed how nice it was to call her Mother. And Maria assured her that she liked hearing it.

Maria sensed Liesl was unhappy. She stumbled with her words; didn't tell Maria directly that her heart had been broken by Rolf. Maria had to reach deep inside for wisdom; after all Georg was her first and only love.

Maria began to sing a song that was as much about her and her marriage as it was a reminder that time heals a broken heart. In another year or two Liesl might find a true love.

Georg and Max had a talk. "Georg, you know I'm hot headed, I didn't mean it the way it sounded." Max noticed Georg wasn't listening.

"What was in the telegram Georg?"

"My orders to Bremerhaven, How did Liesl get the telegram?"

"Rolf Georg."

"That Nazi messenger boy."

"Don't blame Liesl, she didn't know. I'm not sure she knows now."

"We must leave Austria, tonight Max. Soon after dinner, I don't want anyone to know. After Frau Schmidt retires, we'll push the car out to the road."


	16. Leaving

Leaving

Their harsh words were all but forgotten. Max understood Georg's need to leave; he was supportive but Max would always be Max; he was disappointed. He had hoped that the von Trapp children singing in the Festival would bring him fame and fortune.

They left Georg's study together. They didn't walk far; they both heard Maria singing, it made them stop. "…old ideas grow dim. Soon you're someone's wife and you belong to him."

"Georg, I'm sure you want to talk to Maria. I'll go to my room."

"Thanks Max." He patted him on his back.

Georg heard the rest of her song, a verse that reminded Liesl to wait a year or two for someone to touch her heart again. Liesl sang, "I'll wait a year or two."

Georg was proud of the relationship Liesl already had with her new mother. He needed to talk to Maria, alone.

Liesl heard her father call to her and then motion with his hand for her to come to him. A tilt of his head told her he wanted her to go upstairs.

As she passed, her Father touched her hand and that gentle touch caused her to stop. He affectionately stroked her face. A thought crossed Georg's mind. She is on the verge of becoming a woman, one in the image of Agathe. A bridge she will cross with Maria's help.

Maria had stood when Liesl did and watched the touching scene between her husband and his oldest daughter. As Liesl left the room she walked to her husband. She knew immediately something was wrong. They already had an extraordinary bond; they were truly of one mind and heart.

"What is it?"

"Berlin, I'm to report to Bremerhaven tomorrow."

"I knew this could happen, but so soon?"

Georg told her the alternatives of refusing; nothing he told her was pleasant. He kissed her temple and with their arm around the other; they walked to the middle of the hall and looked around.

"We must leave this house and Austria – tonight. Be calm; don't say anything to upset the children when you get them ready." Georg went on to share his plan with Maria.

"Do you really think it will work Georg?"

"We can only hope we are one step ahead of them."

"Georg, when I was alone in the hotel room. God and I had a little talk. I'm sure He has a plan for us; just like He had a plan for me. We must have faith Georg."

"And now I thank God again for you. You do have the faith of Job." They held on to each other; their faces touching. They stood there and gained strength from each other; with God's providence they knew they would escape. Neither was prepared for the formidable appearance of one despised loyalist.

Maria went upstairs to gather her things; Georg went to his study for the valuables that were in his lockbox.

It was still daylight. They could not leave until darkness fell. Besides, they had to eat dinner. It could be a long time before they might eat again.

Maria and the unsuspecting children walked down the stairs together. They made it easy for Maria to put on a happy face. Even Georg was helped. Dinner time was more enjoyable than one may have imagined. The children wanted to know all about their travels.

"We went to lots of places, we spent a few days at Sidney's lodge; a beautiful one up in the mountains. Then we traveled to cities in Italy. My favorite part," Maria told them "was the train ride along the Ligurian Sea."

"You taught us all about it in our geography lesson."

"Yes, Louisa that's right."

"Tell them the best part Maria."

"You mean, where we stayed Georg?"

"Where Mother?"

"In a haunted castle Brigitta, just like in your books, except that the only thing that was haunted was your Father." All eyes looked at him.

"What did you do to Mother?"

"I told her I would protect her if any ghosts appeared."

Maria laughed. "He made sure I would come running to him. He made a scary noise." Georg only smiled at his wife. The children snickered.

"Now, tell us what did you do?"

"Uncle Max took us out in the rowboat."

"Anyone fall overboard this time?"

Everyone laughed. "No Father."

"I know why you didn't; your ring leader wasn't with you."

"Are you referring to me dear?"

"I can see it as clear as day, you waving your hands like a mad woman, before I saw you go overboard head first."

"Father, are you making fun of Mother?"

"Of course not Kurt; only telling the truth."

Everyone was laughing and giggling as Max walked into the dining room. "What did I miss?"

"Father, making fun of Mother falling out of the rowboat."

"Sorry Maria, I must agree with Georg. It was funny."

"Oh Max, you always take his side."

Isabel sat with them for dinner as she had the entire time Georg and Maria were away. Katia served dinner. No one seemed to be concerned that Franz had not served. Georg thought. Just as well, I have my suspicions.

Everyone had their fill of their favorite foods. Maria knew she needed to eat but her stomach was one big knot; she tried not to be obvious that she didn't eat very much. Her husband did notice. He found her hand under the table and gave it an affectionate squeeze.

"I'm going to retire early tonight. All this excitement and worry has me very tired, Goodnight everyone."

Maria got up to give Isabel a hug; she knew she would not see her again. She tried not to be overly affectionate. "Thanks Isabel for being here for the children."

"Now Maria, enough of that; you know I love the children." She left the dining room for her room. Katia stopped by the dining room to say goodnight.

Georg took a deep breath, the time had arrived. He had to tell his children. All during dinner he had been thinking of the best way to tell them. He knew he couldn't let them see the anger and contempt that was boiling up inside of him.

"Children let's get comfortable in the sitting room."

"No, no, not in the chairs, sit right down here on the floor with me."

Maria fully understood the gravity of their situation but she felt it necessary to help the children not to be so alarmed. She captured Gretl in her arms. "Come here you, I haven't had a chance to hug and kiss you; to make up for all you have missed." Marta had sat on her other side.

"You too my fashion lady." Maria teased as she showered Marta with kisses and hugs. Brigitta was close enough to receive a kiss. She tousled Kurt's hair. "I know you think you are too old for kisses." Kurt gave her one of those smiles, like he did the night of the thunderstorm.

The older three watched their Mother, perhaps thinking how wonderful and loving she was towards all of them. Liesl had spent a few moments alone with her; she already knew she was the mother they all needed. Louisa and her mother shared a smile between them; Maria blew her a kiss.

Georg was still searching for the right words; he didn't want to scare them but he had to tell them what they must do. Friedrich seemed to be copying his Father's demeanor; he appeared very serious, as if he suspected something was wrong. He shared a look with Liesl. It appeared they both shared that same feeling.

Georg took a deep breath and began. "Children, things have happened in Austria that are not good."

Friedrich interrupted his Father. "Is it because of the soldiers we saw in the Plaza? And everything we heard from Herr Zeller when he spoke with Uncle Max?"

Liesl's thoughts were somewhere else. I now know what was in the telegram from Berlin. She didn't know exactly what, but she knew her Father was a highly successful submarine commander. The Germans want him; I know he will refuse. Like her Father, she had to be strong. She knew she was the eldest; she had to support her siblings.

"That's correct Friedrich, we can't stay here or terrible things could happen to us."

"Where will we go Father?"

"We must go to Switzerland. We must leave tonight."

The room became deafeningly quiet. It was broken only by Gretl's and Marta's sobs as Maria drew them closer to her.

"Children, this is the time we must have total faith in God. I know that all too well. I had that faith when I came back to you and accepted your Father's proposal to marry him. I have every assurance that He has a plan for us."

"Your Mother's right. I need you to be very quiet. I want you to go to your room and pack a bag. You can only take a few things, most importantly your valuables. And dress warmly, the nights are getting colder. Your mother will help Marta and Gretl. Please go up the back stairs. Can everyone do that quietly?"

The children completely trusted their Father. Liesl took Marta and Gretl from their mother's embrace. "Come with me, I'll stay with you until Mother comes to help you pack."

Georg and Maria would follow in a few minutes. "That was very wise Georg, not to tell them about Bremerhaven."

"Friedrich's words helped me."

"He's matured so much in the past few weeks. He's going to be just like his Father; strong but caring." They took the time for a passionate kiss before going up to gather their few things and to change clothes.

Georg thought about Friedrich and remembered what Maria had told him during their argument. Friedrich wants to be a man but you're never home to show him how. Now he's on the threshold of becoming a man in spite of my lack of attention.

Maria had to keep reminding Marta and Gretl not only to be quiet but also that they couldn't take their favorite doll. "I know it's hard. You can get a new one in Switzerland."

With Marta and Gretl by her side, Maria went to check on the others. They were ready and waiting. Georg and Max joined them.

They took the back stairs and went out through the kitchen. "Friedrich I need you to steer the car." Georg locked the door.

"Kurt, you can help me and Uncle Max push the car out to the road."

Ever so quietly the car crept into the circle in front of the villa. Maria and the girls were walking together behind it. She would answer all their questions.

Max grumbled the whole time he was pushing the car; complaining about what he was giving up. "You have no choice," Georg told him.

"That's why I'm doing it." It was planned that Max would ride with them as far as he could. He still had to be the Master of Ceremony at the Festival. He would leave them close to town. By the time the Festival was over Georg hoped to be safely on his way to Switzerland.

Louisa asked about Frau Schmidt and Franz. Maria assured her it was best they didn't know, so they could be truthful if asked.

Marta asked why her Father didn't turn on the motor. Kurt had to be quieted as he answered in a loud whisper. "We don't want anyone to hear us."

"Mother do you think we will comeback?"

"I hope, maybe one day Liesl."

Poor Gretl still couldn't understand why they didn't turn the motor on. "Are they going to push the car all the way to Switzerland?" Maria had to politely tell her "shush."

As they got further from the villa a figure appeared in a third floor window; it was Franz. He was dressed in the uniform of the Austrian-German Party; his face held no expression. Perhaps he was relieved they were escaping; he would not be forced to spy on them. Or maybe he was hoping they would make it to the border safely; he held no malice towards the family.

In a few minutes Franz left through the kitchen door. He walked through the pasture to a back road. He had no idea where he was going. He was not privy to Herr Zeller's plans; he had no way of knowing he was waiting for the family outside the gate.

They had pushed the car out to the lane. Georg and the others had started towards it when Herr Zeller gave the signal to his drivers to turn on their car lights. A startled and surprised Captain stopped dead in his tracks by his car door.

The children, Maria and Max turned immediately towards the lights. They saw Herr Zeller. All of them froze in place. Georg was trying to think ahead; he had to shake off the fact that his plan had failed.

Herr Zeller knew very well why the Captain was pushing his car; still he questioned to him. Georg answered him with an obvious answer. "It wouldn't start." He knew Herr Zeller would send one of his lieutenants to try and he did.

Georg shrugged his shoulders as if to say, "Okay it did start now what." He and Herr Zeller continued their banter; their respective lack of curiosity. It turned unpleasant when Herr Zeller spoke of the telegram Georg had received from Berlin.

Georg's face twisted with anger. "I thought telegrams were private, Herr Zeller."

Herr Zeller was pleased with himself; he knew he had the upper hand with the Captain. "I have my orders to take you to Bremerhaven tonight."

The children now knew the truth and their faces held more than the deer-in-the-headlight look. They held absolute fear; big eyes and pale faces. They were holding hands; they held them much tighter. Their thoughts turned to questions; what will happen? What will Father do now?

Maria noticed her husband's demeanor; his face had relaxed a bit. Maria thought. He must have another plan. Captain von Trapp, the man who had told Max twice that his children do not sing in public was now going to use their singing as another opportunity to escape.

Georg did have an answer for Herr Zeller. "You see Herr Zeller, the entire family, all of us are singing in the Festival tonight." Maria smiled inwardly and seemed to relax a bit. The children were still terribly frightened. But Friedrich's face seemed to change as he thought. What a good idea. Father, you are so smart.

Maria added, "I hope we are not too late."

Maria and Georg stole glances at each other all through this conversation with Herr Zeller. He didn't seem to notice. Those glances were an incredible way to give and show support.

Herr Zeller spoke words that could have been; you think I'm stupid Captain. "You, Captain, are singing in a Festival?"

Max added his words of surprise; he made a rather ludicrous or absurd statement. "A performance even I've never seen." It was true Georg had never performed but he did know how to sing. Max was accommodating, "Here's the program Herr Zeller."

Max handed him the Festival Program. He took it abruptly from Max and quickly read it; then commented that only the children's names were listed.

Georg retorted. "I'm the head of the von Trapp family. Am I not?"

Herr Zeller paused and thought before he answered. Although he looked at Maria and Georg, he didn't even notice the hopeful glances they had exchanged. Georg seemed to be telling Maria, his plan was going to work.

Maria tried to hurry him. "Herr Zeller this night air in not good for the children's voices."

It was Herr Zeller's decision to show the world nothing had changed in Austria. "All right, you will sing, you will all sing. Then you Captain will be taken to Bremerhaven." Maria looked concerned again. She told herself, "calm down; he must have an idea."

Now Captain if you will get in your car we will escort the family to the Festival."

"No escort is necessary."

"We wouldn't want you get lost in the crowd, would we?"

"No," Georg answered him in a voice filled with disdain. He said to himself. "I despise you, Herr Zeller."

Maria and Georg exchanged glances. Georg held up his crossed fingers; a sign to Maria that he indeed had a plan. She smiled in return.

In the car they started to teach their Father the part of the song he would sing. "Max, try to have us sing an encore. I have an idea Georg."

"What's your idea Maria?"

"We'll use the goodbye song to leave the stage." Luckily they were the last to perform; they had lots of time to practice as they waited.

Georg easily sang his part in the Do-Re-Me song. Maria looked at her husband as if to say you're doing fine. The three adults couldn't help but notice all the soldiers. Thoughts of apprehension entered their minds; they're so many of them. Georg noticed Herr Zeller sitting in the front row. His thoughts were more poignant. I loathe you Herr Zeller.

Then Georg stepped to the microphone as Maria and the children split up on either side of him.

"My fellow Austrians, I shall not be seeing you again, perhaps for a very long time. I would like to sing for you now a love song. I know you share this love. I pray that you will never let it die."

He took the guitar from Max. He actually moved away from the microphone and began singing the first verse of Edelweiss; loud and clear with no hesitation. But on the second verse his emotions over powered him and he faltered. Maria quickly added her voice as she joined her husband. Georg was seen holding her hand firmly; using her strength to help him to sing again and to encourage the audience to sing along.

Herr Zeller was beside himself. He was so distraught he could be seen twisting in his seat.

Max told the audience the family would give an encore. To the scorn of Herr Zeller he told the audience the truth. "When they finish Captain von Trapp will be taken to his new command in the naval forces of the Third Reich."

Now Herr Zeller was bristling with anger especially when he heard from the audience, "no Third Reich."

Max took the guitar from Georg. He whispered words of encouragement; he thought their plan would work. But he was still was thinking about himself and all the money he would not receive. Georg gave him a small smile.

The family took their places. Maria and Georg stood together as the children hid behind them and began their song just like on the night of the party; only this time Georg and Maria sang with them. After singing their parts, Georg took a firm hold of Maria's hand and moved to stand behind the children.

All through the song, the couple can be seen giving emotional support to each other; their strong love kept their emotions at bay. Two by two the children exited the stage after singing their part. Liesl turned and looked at her parents; she could only hope their plan would work.

Little Gretl sang by herself and Maria lead her in the direction of the exit. There she was met by Liesl who hurried her to where the others were waiting and helped her with her cape. They were close enough to hear their parents sing the last verse.

The audience saw Maria and Georg walk off the stage as a couple in love. They enter the tunnel. Friedrich was waiting with Maria's cape. Georg didn't hesitate for a moment; they hurried down a back hall to a door.

Georg knew their car would be heavily guarded. "Maria, we can't use the car. We must go to the Abby and ask the Reverend Mother's permission to use the caretaker's car."

"I'm sure she will."

Georg hurried his family down the ally to the Abby.

Max took his time announcing the winners; he started with third place. The woman, who won, without knowing it, actually helped the family by giving them more time to escape; she wouldn't leave the stage. The group that won second place also took their time and individually thanked Max. These actions had to be spontaneous; they were loyal Austrians. They had heard Max; they had decided on their own to help the family.

Max announced, "First place, the highest honor in all of Austria goes to the von Trapp Family Singers." The lights focused on the tunnel; again Max announced, "the family von Trapp." Still they did not come out. Suddenly a soldier appeared and made the announcement.


	17. The Escape

The escape

"They're gone," resonated throughout the performance hall.

Herr Zeller had been sitting on the edge of his seat staring at the tunnel's entrance. But now he stood in total disbelief. The distinguished naval captain had out maneuvered him; the Captain now had the upper hand.

He saw Max smirking. Herr Zeller's mind was elsewhere. My immediate concern is finding the Captain. I'll deal with him later.

Herr Zeller turned to go up the aisle but the multitude of people seemed to purposefully keep him from leaving. When he made it to his car, he received a piece of advice from a newly indoctrinated soldier. Maybe things aren't so bleak after all, Herr Zeller thought.

The family moved quickly through the hall and out the back door into the ally. The Abby wasn't far, only four blocks. No one spoke. They hurried along at a fast pace. Maria was practically dragging Marta and Gretl along. They began to lag behind, their little legs couldn't keep up. Georg noticed and slowed ever so slightly. He gave his a wife a reassuring look.

The Abby was in sight; Maria saw a sister at the gate about ready to lock it for the night. She peered out into the dark night and saw the group of people coming quickly towards her. Their appearance made her stop.

Maria dropped the girls' hands and ran to the gate. Their eyes met. "Wait sister."

Even speaking in an anxious voice the sister recognized it; there was no hesitation she opened the gate. Georg was being hopeful. "Can we wait here for awhile?" No sooner had he spoke; the Reverend Mother and the Sisters Berthe and Margareta came around the corner.

In a second everyone heard the faint sound of car sirens; it didn't take Georg long to realize the cars were coming this way. He knew exactly who it was. For a millisecond Georg wondered. How did they get here so fast? He answered himself, "that despicable Nazi messenger boy alerted Herr Zeller." He couldn't dwell on that; his family's safety was his imminent concern.

"Maria, take the children and hide behind the wall." Marta and Gretl clung to their Mother's hips. By now everyone was in that "flight versus fright mode." Their adrenalin was pumping. They stood in silence; Maria was praying.

The Captain and Reverend Mother along with the other two sisters stood by the window and watched as the Nazi's cars climbed the hill and parked outside the window. The Reverend Mother remembered the reason why Georg had wanted to marry in only three weeks. His worst fear had come true.

She didn't turn them away; "they must escape," she told herself. She took an object from a hook on the wall; Georg followed her. Everyone heard the bell ring.

Sister Bertha walked towards the gate. The Reverend Mother cautioned her to walk slowly, very slowly.

Then she turned her attention to the family. "Come quickly, I have a place you can hide." They went through a door that led to the graveyard.

Sister Berthe wasn't the least bit intimidated by Herr Zeller; she walked and unlocked the door in slow motion. She gave the family extra time to enter the graveyard.

Herr Zeller pushed the gate open. He and his men hurried inside. Herr Zeller barked out the orders, "cover the courtyard, you the corridors."

The family had entered the Abby graveyard; they hurried very quickly. Maria with the girls beside her; Georg brought up the rear with Marta and Louisa holding his hands. The Reverend Mother rushed towards the gate that enclosed a separate part of the graveyard; a place with very large tombstones.

Maria was apologetic, "I didn't realize we would be putting the Abby in danger."

"No Maria, you did the right thing."

"I was wondering if we might use your caretaker's car."

"Captain, the car will do you no good; the borders have been closed."

"Alright, we drive up into the hills and go over the mountains on foot."

"Georg, the children."

"They'll be fine Maria."

"We can do it without any help." Friedrich assured his Father. The Reverend Mother unlocked the gate.

Friedrich guided Gretl behind one of the tombstones; Louisa joined them. Liesl, Kurt, Marta and Brigitta were waiting for their Father behind the next one.

"Remember Maria, you are not alone. _I will lift up mine eyes unto the hills from whence cometh my help_."

"Yes, Mother." Maria and the Reverend Mother embraced before she turned away.

Maria waited for her husband before she hid. Everyone heard Marta. "I'm scared;" and then Kurt's words, "Me too."

The Reverend Mother locked the door after Georg entered. He received her blessing and took the key then hurried behind the tombstone. He remained standing.

Maria immediately crouched down in front of Gretl. She asked to sing My Favorite Things. Maria didn't scold her, "No darling, you must be very quiet. Hold on to me tight." Her Father looked over at her and put his finger to his lips; a gesture that reminded Gretl to be very quiet. His face was not stern. Georg knew his children were being very brave.

The Reverend Mother did not leave the graveyard; she knew all its nooks and crannies. She found a place to hide and watch. She thought about Maria; the wonderful woman she had become; she like everyone else could see the strong bond of love she held for Georg and he for her. A smile came to her face as she remembered the tomboy who had come to the convent asking to be admitted.

She continued to think. Something told me she was destined for a different life; but first she needed to stop here and develop her faith. The Reverend Mother held her rosary crucifix close to her heart.

Herr Zeller and his First Lieutenant stood at the bottom of the stairs. He wanted no part of a graveyard; they spooked him. Herr Zeller paced rapidly while his men searched.

Georg saw the soldiers' lights as they approached the roof from the far corner. He quickly ducked behind the tombstone. Liesl looked at him; perhaps she had a thought of doubt. Were they really going to be able to escape? Her Father didn't look at her. He appeared to be waiting for the soldiers' next move.

They started searching with their flashlights for any movement or shadows. They didn't speak; they were listening closely for any sound of people; heavy breathing or the sound of taking in a deep breath and certainly for any exclamations of fright. They rattled the gate doors violently; a noise so loud it could have woke the dead.

Maria drew Gretl even closer to her. Kurt and Marta were huddled close right behind their tombstone. The wraithlike noise frightened all of them. Liesl leaned forward over Marta. Brigitta was on the very end; Georg reached behind Liesl to touch her. He hoped his light touch would help to reassure her. Brigitta's hand squeezed Kurt's shoulder. They stayed in that position as Georg watched the soldiers search around every tombstone with their light.

Maria saw the light on the tombstone beside them. She knew they were next. Friedrich was watching too, Maria had to tap him on the shoulder to get him to crouch down. Maria looked at her husband for reassurance. It was time for them to bend and duck as the light searched every inch around the tombstone. Maria practically held her breath the entire time and held Gretl even closer to her; if that was possible. Gretl's eyes were wide open in fear.

Liesl looked up at her Father. He didn't return her gaze. She was in deep thought. She was thinking about Rolf and the harsh words he had spoken to her; especially "we know everything about everybody." Did he suspect they might come to the Abby, and tell Herr Zeller his suspicions?

The soldiers moved on to Georg's group and did the same. Still not convinced they repeated their intense search for any shadow. The light went out and the family heard, "Come on, let's check the roof."

The Reverend Mother's heart took a leap when she saw a young soldier boy come up the steps from the ally.

Georg heard his foot steps; they came from his left. Georg quickly assessed the situation. He knew this person was not with the others and then the foot steps stopped suddenly. Georg became concerned.

Rolf turned and looked towards the tombstones behind the gate. Liesl and her father saw him. Liesl reacted instinctively. "Huh," immediately she covered her mouth with her hand.

The Reverend Mother without thinking put her hand over her mouth when she heard the sound. She was very still. She clutched at her crucifix.

For a mini-second Liesl and her Father stared out into the graveyard. She knew she had blown their escape. Her blue eyes glistened with fear. Her eyes never blinked as she turned to look at her Father. His face was void of expression but his mind was in combat mode.

Maria and the others watched them in terror. Georg waited a second or two; evaluating his next move. I'm sure he's still there; he's only a boy, not a seasoned soldier. I must take a chance.

Maria was watching her husband; she stood at the same time. He cautioned her to stay where she was. In a split second, Rolf focused his flashlight on Maria and Kurt .Quickly he flashed his light where Liesl was standing with her Father.

Liesl called out. "Rolf please."

Rolf went for his whistle. "Wait!" Georg shouted as he unlocked the gate. He took a few steps towards Rolf, who pulled out his gun and pointed it at Georg. He stopped.

The Reverend Mother drew in a big breath when she saw him pull his gun. She felt like her stomach was in her throat. She griped her rosary crucifix even tighter.

She heard the Captain speak, "Maria, children." She watched as he motioned with his hand for all of them to leave. And then without hesitation she saw Maria and the children rush down the stairs. Rolf had that moment when he thought about Liesl. "It's you we want, not them."

The Reverend Mother's attention turned to the tense scene that was evolving. Georg walked while talking. "You're only a boy. Come with us before it's too late."

"Take another step, I'll shoot."

Rolf was perspiring and trembled as Georg got closer.

"Give the gun to me Rolf."

Georg quickly placed his hand on the gun and turned the barrel away from him. He easily took the gun away. Rolf hung his head; he knew he had failed.

But when the Captain spoke, "You'll never be one of them." He came to attention and shouted. "Lieutenant, they're here."

He ran away, shouted repeatedly. "Lieutenant, they're here." Then he blew his whistle long and hard as he ran. He soon caught up to the others and Herr Zeller; they ran to the gate and out to their cars.

Georg flew down the stairs to the waiting car. Maria opened the door and Georg got in and sped away.

The Reverend Mother had already left the graveyard and rushed to the front of the Abby. By that time Herr Zeller and his soldiers were in their cars; she heard the car's engines, VooRRVooRR, over and over again. And saw Sister Berthe and Sister Margareta standing near-by looking guilty. She would speak to them in a moment; her first concern was the family's escape.

She watched as their car sped right past Herr Zeller and his soldiers. Georg looked back a couple of times. He couldn't believe they were not following them.

The Reverend Mother heard, "We have sinned."

"What is this sin?"

The two sisters pulled car parts from under their habit. A smile came to her face. "No my children, you have not sinned; it's all part of God's plan for this family. I'm surprised you knew which parts to remove."

"My father taught me." Sister Bertha confessed.

The three of them heard Herr Zeller. "We'll have to walk back to town and send the mechanic to fix the cars. You need to come with us too Rolf." They watched them leave.

"Let's put the parts back Sister Berthe; that will baffle the mechanic when he comes to repair the cars."

Georg drove them up into the hills as far as he could; he knew exactly where he was going. He abandoned the car because he was sure Herr Zeller would come this way eventually; finding the car empty they would only be able to search the surrounding area because it was very late and very dark and there was no moon.

"Maria, don't worry. I know where I'm going. I prepared. There's an abandoned farm up ahead; it has everything we need."

Back in Salzburg their car sat parked right where they had left it. After the audience had left the Festival Hall Max made his way outside. "I don't believe it; not a guard in sight. Georg was right." He simply drove it out of town.

He arrived at the farm well before Georg and the family. He started a fire in the fireplace; made himself some coffee and waited. A lit lantern gave light through the windows.

In the distance, Friedrich saw the light. "Father, there's a light up ahead." He had seen it too. Georg had a tense moment; although he was sure it was Max.

"Maria, wait here with the children." He said no more. He had walked no more than 100 feet when he spotted his car_._ Almost running the rest of the way, he called out, "Max, Max."

Causually Max walked out the door, Georg shouted to the others. "Hurry, Max is here."

Maria brought up the rear behind Marta and Gretl; the others ran ahead. They were just in time to hear. "Just like you predicted Georg, no one was guarding the car; I simply drove it up here. I'm sure Herr Zeller would have started to look for me eventually. You should have seen him Georg; he was on fire with anger."

"Max, you started a fire, thank you. We are so cold. Get inside everyone."

"There's coffee and I can heat up some water and fix everyone a cup of hot tea. Is that alright children?"

"Anything warm, Uncle Max."

"Is there any food, Uncle Max?"

"Of course Kurt; is cheese and apples alright? "

"Anything Max, I'm starved."

"Are we going to sleep here Father?"

"Yes, Brigitta; right here in front of the fire."

"Is there a bathroom Father?"

"No Louisa; if you need to go, just squat in the bushes."

"Come on girls, we will all go together."

"Here Maria, take the lantern with you."

Then it was the boys and men's turns. This was a new experience for all of them; it even brought a little laughter.

No one complained; they were fed and warm; Maria said a prayer of thanks; she and Georg kissed each one good night. They were exhausted; sleep came quickly.

The three adults went into the next room. Soon they heard a tearful voice. "Liesl what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry I made a noise when I saw Rolf; you could have been killed father."

"He's only a boy; I was sure he didn't have the guts to pull the trigger. I doubt he had ever fired it before."

"I had no idea he was one of them. He had said a few things; I thought he was only trying to impress me. Mother, I knew he had changed when we met him in town that day. But the day he gave me the telegram for you father….Uncle Max can tell you." She sobbed.

"Liesl, that's how Hitler operates, it is so easy to influence young minds,"

Maria put her arm around her. "That's true Liesl; when I was a young child my guardian forbade me from going to church and many of my professors at the university told me there was no God. I started to believe them until I heard a sermon and it touched my heart.

"Come on, you need to get some sleep." She took her to a place on the floor. "I know it's on your mind; try to sleep. Your father and I love you; always have and always will."

"Thank you Mother; I love you"

"Good night Liesl. I love you too."

Maria went back into the other room. "Is she alright?"

"It will take a while but she'll be fine. I see you're looking at a map. Where are we headed?"

"We're driving west; hopefully we will have decent roads all the way to Switzerland." Georg showed Maria where they were and where they were going.

"Georg, I know a family that lives in the small town of Mittersill."

"Do you really?"

"Yes, one of my classmates from school, Annie Keller; I visited once right before I went to the Abby."

"Do you think we could stay there?"

"Their house is small; we may need to sleep in the barn."

"I don't care; it's a place to rest."

Georg built up the fire before finding a place on the floor next to Maria. "We'll continue our honeymoon soon. They kissed. "Try to sleep sweetheart."

"You too, Georg, goodnight darling." They snuggled close together, resting their heads on a rolled up blanket.

Georg and Maria woke at about the same time. "Did you sleep well?" They almost asked together. They responded, not with words but with a kiss.

"We do need to get up. I want to leave before it gets daylight; no need to take any chances on being found."

The older children heard them talking. No one could believe they had slept so well on the floor.

Georg stoked the fire a little; he knew he would extinguish it before they left. They had enough heat to make everyone a warm drink to go along with some bread and fruit.

Max and Georg packed as much as they could into the car and still have room for them. They all got in the car; crowding ten people into a car built for no more than seven had it consequences. Georg was forced to stop frequently for everyone to stretch and sometimes to squat in the bushes.

"Maria, I think we are getting close to Mittersill, I want you to sit up front. Marta and Gretl you come too; that will give Uncle Max more room in the back." Maria sat close to Georg. Marta and Gretl took up the remainder of the front seat.

It had only been a few miles. "This looks very familiar; there's the country store. We need to ask directions."

Everyone got out of the car while Georg and Maria went inside. A bell jingled; a middle-aged man came out from the back.

"Good day sir, may I help you?"

"Yes, do you know a family named Keller?"

"May I ask your name?"

"Georg von Trapp; my wife Maria."

"Sir, I went to school with Annie."

"Annie our school teacher."

"Yes, I'm a teacher also."

"It's not far; up the hill, second dirt road to the right; you'll see the farmhouse."

He walked out with them. "Are they all with you?"

"Yes, sir, my children from my first marriage; I was a widower until just recently when Maria and I married." He motioned to Max. "My good friend Max Detweiler."

"Tell the Kellers, Sam says hello."

"Of course Sam, we'll stop in the morning for food and gas."

It wasn't far at all. "I hope Annie's home. It looks the same as I remembered."

"Children stay here with Uncle Max."

A young woman opened the door. "Maria Kutschera, I don't believe it." She paused and looked at Georg and back to her friend. "Ah, tell me Maria."

"Please meet my husband, Georg." He took her hand, "pleased Annie."

"Mama, Papa, come see who's here."

"Well, I'll be; Maria you look wonderful."

"Thank you Frau Keller; please meet my husband Georg."

"Hello, I'm Harold; do I hear voices?"

"Yes, you do; all our children and a good friend."

"Tell them to come inside."

The children took the floor; Max a stool and two chairs remained for Georg and Maria, "Why are you here Maria?"

Georg answered for her. Frau Keller, does my name mean anything to you." She thought but it was Annie who answered. "You're the decorated submarine captain from the war."

"Yes, I was ordered to report to Bremerhaven Germany; to serve in their navy. I could never do that. We escaped and hope to take refuge in Switzerland. Have you seen any Germans in the area?"

Harold answered him; "none but I wouldn't waste anytime. You better leave early in the morning. Do you have a map? I'll show you the roads to take."

"Can we look too father?"

"Sure boys come with us."

"Annie, while they do that we need to fix dinner."

"Frau Keller I…." She stopped Maria. "You're a married woman now; you can call me Claire."

Maria smiled shyly. "Claire I still remember how to peel potatoes; let me help."

"Girls you can sit in the kitchen with us."

"What have you been eating?"

"Mostly dried meat, stale bread and fruit."

"This is a simple stew."

"Claire, anything warm will taste wonderful."

Stew with fresh bread and butter was a satisfying meal; Claire even had a few cookies for everyone.

The boys along with their father and Uncle Max slept in the barn. The girls crowded into two twin beds; Maria slept with Annie.

By five in the morning they said goodbye to the Kellers; "send us a note Maria telling us you are safe. God be with you."

The children graciously thanked them; Claire got a kiss from each one. Once again they packed themselves back into the car; grateful for the hospitality of the Kellers.

Sam's store always opened early for the farmers. They stocked up on food and gas. "Good luck driving to Switzerland."

"Thanks Sam."

Georg planned to make it to Switzerland today.

* * *

The empty villa

As usual, Katia woke up before daylight. She was in the kitchen starting breakfast for Stefan and Phillip. Katia stood there a minute; she had an eerie feeling, no real reason for the feeling just an intuitive sense that something wasn't right.

Isabel joined her for an early morning cup of tea. "Isabel does the villa feel," she paused searching for the right word, "empty?"

"I don't know. What do you feel?"

"I'll be right back."

Katia took off for the front stairs; practically ran all the way. She didn't check Maria's room; she didn't expect her to be there. She would be with Georg in the master suite. She ran to the first child's room and opened the door; no Marta or Gretl. Quickly she opened all the others and even Georg's door. Now she was frightened.

"Isabel, they're gone; all of them."

"Who's gone Katia?" Stefan asked.

"The family, every one of them."

"Let me check the third floor," Stefan ran from the kitchen. He found the same, no Max and no Franz.

"You're right Katia, everyone is gone." Neither Katia not Isabel could prevent tears from forming in their eyes.

"Ladies, as soon as it is daylight, I'm going to the Ebersol's, maybe they know something."

Stefan rang the bell. Harold answered the door himself. Stefan didn't wait for pleasantries. "Do you know that Georg and the family are gone?"

"Stefan, they sang at the Festival last night."

"All of them Harold?"

"Yes, Max announced that Georg would be taken that night to Bremerhaven to accept his commission in the German Navy. They sang a goodbye song. Max announced the winners; they won first place but they never came out to accept their prize.

"The crowd kept Herr Zeller and his men from leaving; it seemed everyone suspected what had happened and wanted to help. When we got outside, I saw Georg's car was still parked near the entrance. I'm sure it had been guarded and they escaped another way."

"I bet they went to the Abby."

"That's possible Stefan. Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't know Harold. I'm going back to the villa and get Isabel and we will visit the Abby."

Katia and Isabel were pacing around the villa; they heard the door open.

"What did you find out?"

Stefan repeated what Harold had told him. "Isabel, come with me. We're going to the Abby."

* * *

Very early in the morning two mechanics had come for the Nazi's cars. They decided to try and start them. Sister Margareta was standing by the window. "What wrong with those men don't the know how to start a car." They drove away; leaving her to laugh out loud.

* * *

Stefan and Isabel drove together in silence. Sister Margarita came to the gate. She recognized Isabel; she knew exactly why they were there. "I'll find the Reverend Mother. Come in and wait here please."

Reverend Mother didn't wait to go somewhere private. "They escaped in the caretaker's car; the Captain said they would abandoned the car and walk over the mountains."

Isabel put her hands to her chest as if to quiet her heart.

"Did Herr Zeller follow them?"

"No, my creative fellow sisters disabled their cars. I never expected God to provide such a creative plan. They thought they had sinned. I told them no; it was God at work. He has more for that family to do for Him."

"Thank you Mother, I'm so relieved."

Stefan listened, but he was thinking. There was no way Georg would take the family over those mountains. They were in his truck but not driving back to the villa. "Where are you going Stefan?"

"I have an idea Isabel. Georg planned his possible escape. I'm going to follow the road between the hills and the mountains going toward Switzerland."

They drove for about thirty minutes; Stefan spotted it. "Look Isabel, there's the caretaker's car." He stopped far away and got out and surveyed the area. He was looking for anyone who might be guarding it. He saw no one. He drove past it.

"Isabel, I'm going to drive for awhile, not sure what I'm looking for."

"There Isabel, that old farmhouse, I bet that's it. Stay in the car while I look around."

Inside he immediately smelled the recent fire that had burned. He confirmed the fact; the fireplace was still warm. He noticed the blankets that had been left. There was a large clean area in front of the fireplace; as if people had slept there.

"Isabel, they were here. I'm sure they slept here and left before daylight towards Switzerland."

"How Stefan, they didn't have a car."

Stefan knew Georg very well. "I bet after Herr Zeller and his men went to the Abby their car may have been left unguarded. Max was probably the last to leave to leave the performance hall and maybe he drove it away. I'm sure he helped Georg prepare this place."

On the way back to the villa, they checked all around the Festival Hall for Georg's car. "It's gone, Isabel."

"God does provide."


	18. Arriving and Departing

Arriving and departing

Although they were many miles from the Swiss border, the family was more relaxed. Georg in particular, he had confidence that Harold had given him good advice. He had marked the deserted roads to take to the border. They did need to stop often to stretch and sometimes to squat in the bushes.

"Mother, I feel so dirty."

"I know Liesl, so do I."

At one stop, while everyone was attending to their needs. Georg and Max looked at the map together. "I believe we are at this fork in the road that Harold highlighted."

"I think you're right. He also told us the border is twenty miles or so from here."

"Are we almost in Switzerland?"

"Almost children it shouldn't be much longer."

Georg filled the gas tank with the extra gas. Everyone crowded back into the car in anticipation of the last part of their journey.

The road being abandoned was filled with big holes and in some places Max and Georg had to move tree limbs out of their path. "Okay everyone, we're looking for two run down farmhouses."

A few more miles, "there's the first one Georg."

"One more."

"There Father is another one."

"Thanks Kurt, good eyes. Now we need a road for a left turn."

"It's right up ahead everyone." This was a much better road but it seemed to go on forever. Max and Georg looked at each other; they were both getting worried.

"Why are you slowing down Father?"

"I spotted someone in the road up ahead Friedrich."

He stopped the car; "everyone stay in the car. I'm going to take a look." He pulled up behind some trees; he walked through the small group of trees; keeping his eyes focused on the man. Georg was alarmed. He was in uniform.

Finally he was close enough to see him clearly. He mouthed, "Thank God no swastika_._" Then he got a little closer; and could read his patch, "Swiss Army Guard."

He hurried back to the car where everyone was waiting almost holding their breath; Marta and Gretl were hanging on Maria. She had been praying the whole time.

Georg whispered, "He's a Swiss Guard. I'm sure he will ask us for our papers. Max, take them and hang on to them."

He drove very slowly; the guard put up his hand to stop him. "Sir, do you know you have crossed the border into Switzerland?"

"Yes sir I do." He peered into the car; the children eyes got big but Maria offered him a smile. "Good day sir."

"Are you visiting my country?"

"For now."

"May I see your papers?"

"All of them are there."

"These are all your children?"

"Yes, all seven, sir."

He glanced at Maria. "Your step-children?"

"My children now." And then he looked at Max, "I'm an old navy buddy."

"Where are you headed?"

"For now, any place where we can find lodging."

"That will be in the town of Chur. It's about 30 miles; just stay on this road, it will take you there. Once you are there, please register, your papers are all acceptable."

"Thank you."

The guard looked in the car again at the children. "You can smile now."

They did; letting out a big breath and a loud "thank you."

They had to stop twice to stretch and squat; then quickly back in the car. They sang until they saw the sign. "Welcome to the town of Chur."

Georg pulled up in front of the Inn; everyone tumbled out of the car. "I hope we don't need to ride in the car for days." It was Kurt who spoke but everyone wholeheartedly agreed. Only Max and Georg went inside.

"May I help you?"

"We need accommodation for ten please."

The clerk looked at his board. "I have a large suite that will sleep six maybe seven if there are small children and another room for three."

"That's fine, we'll take them."

"The boys can bunk with me Georg."

They unloaded everything, Georg had no idea how long they would stay. It was late; they ate what food they had; nobody was left hungry, not even Kurt. The boys went with Max to the smaller suite; everyone needed a bath.

It took awhile for all the girls to get their baths. Their sleeping arrangements weren't ideal but that didn't seem to hinder them from falling asleep. Georg and Maria said prayers with them and tucked them into bed. Finally they had time for themselves.

They had hardly kissed in two days; after their baths they started to make up for lost time. "Thank you sweetheart, I couldn't have done it without you. Your friends the Kellers were a God send."

"He always provides Georg."

"I must start remembering that."

The newlyweds were happy to be sharing a bed again. They were tired but not too tired. They made love hungrily; never had they had so much passion. The energy expended had them asleep almost in an embrace. They woke the next morning still very close together.

Maria had been thinking about those they had left behind in the dark of night. "Georg, what's going to happen to the housestaff? They can't stay at the villa."

"Sweetheart, I left Isabel a note in the lockbox. I'm sure she has found it by now. I also left enough money for the four of them, if they decide to leave Austria."

Maria thought for a moment. "Only four Georg?"

"I'm sure you noticed Franz wasn't around when we got back."

Maria took a deep breath. "You don't think…" "Only a high suspicion Maria."

"I should have known you would have planned ahead; you're such a caring person. I do hope they will be safe."

"I'm sure they will make good decisions. We need to get the children up."

They were surprised. They were already awake and dressed; and anxious for a real breakfast.

* * *

Miles away in the empty villa in Salzburg, Katia and Phillip sat in the kitchen and waited for Stefan and Isabel to return.

"You know Phillip; we must do something with all their belongings."

"Yes we do Katia." The back door suddenly opened.

"They're safe; they escaped. I'm sure they are on their way to Switzerland."

"Thank God," Katia exclaimed.

Isabel had been thinking all during their drive home.

"Where are you going Isabel?"

"To Georg's study, I want to check the lockbox."

Just as she had surmised, Georg had thought ahead. Inside she discovered that all their legal papers were missing but he left behind a note and some money. Isabel read the note.

If you're reading this Isabel it means you know we are gone; hopefully on our way out of the country. There's more than enough money for the four of you to use. Please use it as you see fit.

I don't expect that Franz is around. I think you and I both had our suspicions about him. I wish him well.

The last words were written in code. yboi ptlpp

Be safe, Georg

She took the note to the kitchen. "Does anyone know what the last two words mean? It's in code."

Everyone looked at it. "I know someone who probably can."

"Who Phillip?"

"Ralph Bittinger, let me take it and see if he is home."

Ralph's home wasn't far. They lived by the parish church. Phillip rang the bell.

"Phillip, this is a surprise."

"Did you know the von Trapp family left the country?"

"Yes, I suspected when they didn't return to claim their prize at the Festival. How can I help you?"

"Can you read this, it's in code." He handed him Georg's note.

"I see he's used an old code we created during the war." Ralph studied it for a moment. "It's a code for Bern Swiss; a short form of Switzerland."

"Does that mean they were going there?"

"That's right Phillip."

"Thank you so much. Let me get back to the others."

"Let us know if we can help."

"I will."

Phillip drove quickly back to the villa. "They're headed for Bern Switzerland." He announced as he entered the kitchen door.

The four of them spent the next two days distributing the family's belongings. The children's clothes and toys went to the orphanage; their books to the Abby school. Ralph and Audrey took a few pieces of furniture and stored them in their cottage.

Nothing of value was left; the good china and tableware; linens and many kitchen items were given to the church. Father Martin could use them for the needy.

Without a family to feed, even the cows and chickens were given away. Their thoughts now turned to themselves. They knew they couldn't stay at the villa. Isabel had a strange feeling Herr Zeller would be back. They kept the doors locked at all times.

The foursome had decisions to make about leaving Austria. They decided to enlist the aid of Ralph Bittinger; he still had contacts with the Austrian Guard.

"Ralph, tell us; what are our chances of getting out of Austria."

"All four of you?"

"Yes."

"Not everyone's being barred from leaving; local farmers are being allowed out with truck loads of fruit to sell."

"That's perfect Ralph. We have so much fruit I'm sure we could fill our truck to the brim."

"You ladies can leave if you have a place of employment in Switzerland. The Germans want to keep their good relations with the Swiss. I can provide you with authentic employment papers. I would suggest you travel in peasant clothes; nothing that would tell them you once worked for a Baron. Your best way to travel is by train. Buy a ticket for Lucerne, stay a day or two and then get on a train for Bern."

"Isabel, Katia we can meet you in Lucerne; then travel to Bern together."

"Give me another day to prepare your employment papers."

"Thanks Ralph, are you and Audrey going to stay here?"

"Yes, we think we will be fine living so close to the church."

Stefan watched his car drive away. "We have work to do ladies; there's fruit to be picked."

Katia didn't have any problem finding a peasant outfit to wear. They had forgotten about Maria's clothes in the governess's room. She and Katia were almost the same size; one of her jumpers and blouse fit her perfectly. She found a hat on the wardrobe's shelf.

Frau Schmidt and Katia searched her closet together; with some simple alterations she resembled a woman who lived on a farm. In Liesl's room they found a wide brimmed hat.

Stefan laughed when he saw them. "Does your laugh mean we pass inspection?"

"I think so ladies."

Stefan and Phillip picked the fruit and put it in baskets. After loading them into the bed of the truck they were covered with a tarp to protect them.

The next morning Katia packed some food for the men and themselves. They ate a no cook breakfast of boiled eggs, cheese and fruit.

"I can't imagine how horrible Georg and Maria must have felt leaving here. I have a big knot in my stomach."

"I do too Isabel."

They took one last look around and the foursome went out the kitchen door. They all walked together; the ladies to the train station, the men to their truck.

The ladies train was right on schedule. Andrew saw them but he said nothing. He knew the family had escaped. The story had spread like wildfire throughout Salzburg.

They said goodbye, the ladies boarded the train. Nothing was said to alert other travelers to their plan of meeting in Lucerne. Stefan and Phillip used the back road to get to the border; the same road Georg had taken. Even though they were carrying fruit, they decided to enter Switzerland at a remote location.

The group got out just in time; Herr Zeller and Rolf were driving down the lane in an unmarked car. He had been demoted, he was no longer in charge and Rolf was his gopher. They were coming to take over the villa for the new head of the Austrian-German Party, Colonel Kluck.

"Darn Rolf, it's locked up tight. We will need to go back into town to get some men to break the door down."

Ralph and Franz Isenhart knew the villa was empty; they had come by to check on it. They were in the backyard when they heard Herr Zeller; they hid and watched them leave. Both men knew Herr Zeller was superstitious.

Ralph found Kurt and Louisa's collections of critters. They opened all the containers; frogs, spiders, snakes and an assortment of other critters; they covered the entrance to the villa with them.

The two men lurked behind the villa. They heard Herr Zeller. "No I won't step on them. It's a death notice. Let's go, we can find another place." He stepped gingerly around them.

The men watched, never had they seen a grown man act like a sissy. Herr Zeller never returned.

Ralph talked to Father Martin and was told. "The seminary will occupy it." A few things that had been given to him were returned; some of the linens, dishes and cooking items.

The Germans never bothered the villa again. When the war began, this was one area that was spared any destruction. No structures in the area were touched; not the villa, the church nor any near-by homes.

* * *

The ladies made it safely to Lucerne; never once where they questioned. The guard on the train read their papers and returned them without saying a word.

Stefan and Philip likewise made an uneventful trip. They didn't know it but they were stopped by the same Swiss Guard.

"Where's your delivery?"

"In Lucerne sir."

"Have a safe trip." The guard tipped his hat. Stefan did likewise.

* * *

While they traveled, Georg had made a decision. He didn't want to stay in Chur; it was too close to the Austrian border. He had thought about Zurich but it was in the mountains which received an abundance of snow each winter. And winter would be here soon; it was already September.

He decided to go further west; along the same latitude as Salzburg, slightly more south to the city of Bern. He was familiar with the city having visited it on several occasions before he married Agathe. It had a fine university. He was sure he could teach mathematics, history or maybe military science.

After two days of not riding in a car he had to tell his children they needed to travel again. "Not more traveling Father," he heard from Kurt. And from Marta, "where are we going this time?"

"To the city of Bern, it is much like Salzburg. It will be fun; we're not escaping this time."

"Will we still have to squat in the bushes?"

"NO, I think we can find proper bathrooms on this trip."

Max was excited. "They have a music festival Georg; not as big or famous as Salzburg's."

"Well Max, you can continue your impresario work."

"So I can." He was delighted.

Maria only knew the city from teaching geography. She only wanted to be some place where family life could become normal again.

"When do we leave?"

"In the morning after breakfast."

This trip was much different from the other; singing and laughing were abundant. Georg stopped at a country store for gas and bought treats for everyone, a big box of Swiss Chocolate. He also asked directions to a hotel in Bern. The store clerk recommended the one he had stayed in, simply called the Grand Hotel.

The hotel was on the main street, very easy to find. "Father, we're near the University."

"Yes Friedrich, I see. Maybe I can get a teaching position."

"What would you teach?"

Probably math and military science or maybe history, Maria."

"Here we are. Max come in with me. Let's see if they have accommodations available."

"Good afternoon gentlemen, what can I do for you?"

"We need accommodations for ten, sir," Georg told him.

"Ten, sir?"

"That's right."

"For how long?"

"I'm not sure. We are planning on settling here."

"Do you have a few minutes? I have an idea but I need to make a call first."

"We can wait."

Georg and Max looked around the lobby. It was very attractively decorated; reminded Georg of the villa. The clerk returned in less than ten minutes. "How would you like to get into a furnished home tonight?"

"Is that possible sir?"

"It is if you are willing to wait about two hours, while it's dusted and cleaned. I have a room where you and your family could freshen up and then you could have dinner in the adjoining restaurant."

Georg didn't hesitate. "Thank you, we'll take it."

"Why don't you get the family? I'll write up the papers."

"Maria, children, how would you like to get into a house tonight?"

"We can do that Georg?"

"In about two hours, there's a room where we can freshen up and then have dinner in the restaurant."

"Good, I've got to go quick, Mother."

"I've got the key Georg. Come with me."

The room had two bathrooms; Gretl got first choice. Everyone took full advantage; they washed up for dinner.

The clerk came to the restaurant with the papers for Georg to sign. "This is an excellent price sir. Thank you."

"Here's the key and a map. It's only about two miles down the main street."

The children skipped dessert; they still had some chocolate to eat. They were anxious to see their new home.

"We're looking for a house with the numbers 214; it should be on the right hand side of the street." Georg found it.

"Are you sure Georg?"

"It says 214." The house in front of them was big and beautiful.

"Look at the flowers children."

"Get out everyone, let's go inside."

It had been recently remolded. On the first floor was a huge living room with enough chairs for everyone and more. The dining room had chairs for twelve. The kitchen was more than adequate. There was a bedroom for a housekeeper near-by.

Upstairs besides the master suite there were six bedrooms. The children kept the same partners; Gretl and Marta, Brigitta and Louisa, Kurt and Friedrich and of course Liesl had her own room. There was a nice sized room for Max and an extra one for guests.

Besides all the flowers in the front of the house, in the back was an orchard; offering an assortment of fruit trees; apples, pears, cherries and even nectarines. There were other beds devoted to the growing of vegetables.

When Georg saw them he exclaimed, "Where's Stefan when I need him."

Maria laughed. "Georg, when I was at the Abby I always worked in the garden. Sister Berthe thought I could stay out of trouble if I was outside."

Georg squeezed her tight, "did you learn anything darling?"

"I think I may surprise you with my gardening prowess."

"Kurt and I can help you Mother. We learned a lot from Stefan."

"Good, at least I won't go hungry." The family shared a good laugh.

The next day everyone took a walk together. They discovered this part of Bern was almost a community by its self. You would have never known that it was the capital of Switzerland. They were living in the university subdivision. Many professors' homes were near-by; as well as student apartments.

They also found everything they needed was close to the house; a market and bakery, a laundry, and shops of all kinds.

"Maria, I see you have a shopping list in your hand."

"I do sweetheart. Why do you seem so surprised?"

"I'm curious as to what's on it."

"Georg, we do have to eat."

"Is that a grocery list?"

"It certainly is."

"What my dear, do you plan to buy?"

"Let's see. Muesli, we already have all the fruit we need; potatoes, carrots, and salad greens, and a piece of meat. Soon we'll have greens from the garden. That will get us started."

"Georg, I've seen that look before. Do you doubt I can cook?"

"No, no darling, I don't doubt you. But where did you learn?"

"In the Abby kitchen, all the postulants had to learn how to cook." This conversation had the children bent over in fits of laughter.

Georg whispered to Kurt. "Don't worry son, we'll eat before we go to the store."

"I heard you."

"Please Mother just one more meal eaten in the restaurant. You can cook breakfast in the morning. Okay, please."

"Oh, alright, but only this time."

First they stopped at the clothing store; everyone needed a new outfit; nothing fancy. The store clerk was overwhelmed by the large group. He gave directions. "Boys and men's clothes are upstairs. Children's clothes are in the back and you madam and the older girls are in the Fashion Department."

After two hours, all ten people had at least one new outfit. Now it was on to the market and the bakery. It was surprising how many more items were put in Maria's basket. It was so full Max grabbed another one and began to fill it.

"Can't forget coffee, and canned milk, Maria."

"I know Max, your day doesn't start until you've had your coffee."

At the bakery they added two loaves of bread and few dozen cookies. They took their purchases home and then went out to dinner.

On their way back home, they passed the Parish Church. Maria paused and read the sign. She made a mental note of Sunday Mass services. Their first Sunday in Bern was two days away.

* * *

Father Gerald couldn't help but notice the large number of visitors to his church. He spoke to Georg after Mass. "Welcome to our church. Are you visiting sir?"

"No sir, we have a residence on Langgasse Street."

"The old Hodler's estate, Alfred Hodler, he remodeled the main university building a few years back. Is the orchard still producing?"

"Very well, it was a pleasant surprise."

"Are these all you children?"

"I take credit for each one. Standing next to my wife Maria is Gretl the littlest, Marta and Kurt. On this side of me are Brigitta, Louisa, Friedrich and my oldest Liesl; and my good friend Max Detweiler whom the children call Uncle Max."

"Do you plan to send the children to school? We have all grades."

"My wife and I haven't got that far; but they do need to go to school." Georg heard groans from his children.

"We have a very good school; many of our graduates are more than ready for the University when they graduate. Come see me when you decide."

"Thank you, we'll consider it."

The church wasn't far from the hotel restaurant; they went there for brunch. Even Maria was pleased. In those days Catholics didn't eat before going to Mass. Everyone was super hungry.

Georg and Max took turns being away from the family. First it was Georg, who took a trip to the University. He was easily able to locate the Department of Mathematics; he introduced himself to the receptionist.

"I'm inquiring about a teaching position." Georg handed her the résumé he had prepared. It detailed his own education and experience as well as the time spent teaching his children. The receptionist was impressed.

"Wait here please."

Georg took a seat. A distinguished looking professor called his name. "Captain von Trapp; join me in my office."

"What brings the decorated Captain to Switzerland?" He already had his suspicions.

"I escaped with my family, sir. My loyalties will always be with Austria."

"I suspected that, welcome to Bern and my university. We can use you Captain. There's an opening for an associate professor for the freshman class. I see you have other skills as well; particularly military science. Let's take a walk to their building."

The two gentlemen entered the Military Studies building. "Commander Lee, I'd like you to meet Captain von Trapp."

"What a pleasure sir. What can I do for you?"

Professor Martensin answered for him. "I believe he can fill your vacancy for the military science class."

"Great, Can you begin this semester?"

"Yes, of course I can."

"Professor Martensin, can you handle the paperwork?"

"Will do, Commander." He took Georg to the employment office where he was able to complete all the paperwork. Georg was elated, he walked home with a skip in his gait he was so pleased.

Maria and the girls were sitting on the porch. Maria saw her husband's happy walk. "Good news Georg?"

"You're looking at Professor von Trapp."

"Oh Georg, that's exciting." Maria ran into his arms. He twirled her round and round. "Stop sweetheart I'm getting dizzy."

Max and the boys heard all the commotion and came from the backyard. "Did you hear boys?"

"Your Father's a professor now."

"Congratulation Georg, you're employed."

* * *

Stefan and Phillip had sold their fruit and the truck. They were fortunate; there were only two Inns in Lucerne. They found Isabel and Katia sitting on the porch of the first one they located.

It was almost evening. Stefan and Phillip got a room for the night. In the morning, they took the first train to Bern.

The von Trapps seemed to have an attraction for homes near train stations, Bern was no exception. The group arrived after lunch. They looked the street over and decided all the homes were to their right. They began to walk. Katia stopped suddenly.

"Why are you stopping?"

"Don't you see her?"

Isabel gasped, "I can't believe it. I hope we don't scare her." Maria was reading.

Katia altered her voice to sound like a young girl. "Excuse me madam we're looking for….."

Maria screamed so loud that everyone heard her and came to see what was going on. Maria, Katia and Frau Schmidt were in an embrace, crying.

Georg took hold of Stefan and Phillip's hands. "How did you get out?" Everyone was asking questions at the same time. They were in emotional overdrive.

Finally Maria spoke. "Thank you Jesus."

"Yes, thanks be to God."

Their reunion continued inside. They each told their stories. "Georg, did you wonder why Herr Zeller and his men didn't follow you"

"Oh yes, I couldn't believe it. You know why?"

"Maria, you won't believe this. Sister Bertha and Sister Margareta took parts out of their cars so they wouldn't start. Reverend Mother told them they hadn't sinned; it was all part of God's plan."

Maria smiled. "I would never have guessed; so unlike Sister Margareta. I need to thank them."

"Let's get you settled. Katia, Frau Schmidt there's a room near the kitchen with twin beds. Is that alright?'

"It's all I need, a place to rest."

"Stefan and Phillip, there's an extra bedroom upstairs for you. Before it gets too dark, let me show you the orchard and the gardens. Everyone went out back with Georg.

"Georg, there are more trees than we had at the villa, and look at these vegetable beds. Who's been planting?"

"My wife."

"Maria, you did this?"

"As I told everyone, Sister Bertha always let me work in the garden to keep me out of trouble."

"You learned well. I already see sprouts."

Now that the family was all together again, life seemed to settle back to normal.

Maria did send a note to the Abby. It was much longer than the one she sent to the Kellers. All it said was, "Thank You." Georg was very worried it might be intercepted.

Father Gerald sent Maria's note with his other church mail to Austria. The Germans paid no attention to the Catholic Church; at least not at this time.


	19. Normal Life and the Spy

Normal life and the spy

In spite of the older children's groans they were very happy at St. Mary's school; Maria had decided to teach Marta and Gretl at home. With only two students the girls completed their school work in the morning. That left plenty of time for Maria to tinker in the garden.

And that's where Georg found her when he returned home after teaching his classes. Maria jumped when he put his arms around her. "Georg, you scared me."

"I didn't mean too. What are you looking at?"

"Don't you see? The greens are almost ready to harvest."

"I do." He broke off a piece and ate it. "Pretty tasty my dear, when are you going to pick them?"

"Tomorrow, the girls want to help me."

"Where are they?"

"In the house, Gretl is coloring and I'm sure Marta is designing her latest dress. I think she's going to a dress designer when she gets older. She's very talented."

"Let's go check on them."

Georg was also impressed with Marta's drawings and was surprised at how well Gretl colored.

Maria and Georg took advantage of the time before the older children would be home. They sat in the living room. Maria had been thinking about the coming holidays. "Georg, do you realize it will be Advent soon."

"Advent Maria, please explain."

"It's a time of preparation, waiting and anticipation of the Christmas season."

"I don't remember any celebration of Advent and I doubt the children do either. Alice took care of Christmas; we were always at her home. That was Agathe's favorite holiday. It has always been very difficult for me.

Georg pulled Maria close to him. "But this year is going to be different. We have so much to celebrate. Is there something you need me to do?

"I would like to have an Advent wreath. It doesn't need to be elaborate; a base for the candles and some evergreen branches."

"I'm sure Phillip could help me. What else, Maria?"

"Well, we will need to buy gifts for the children but that shouldn't be too difficult. They don't have any toys and I know Marta and Gretl each want a doll."

"You and I can go shopping together. It will be a new experience for me. Now since we're all alone; how about one of your sweet kisses."

"Oh no, the honeymooners are kissing again." Max covered his eyes.

"Hello Max, you caught us. Where have you been?"

"Checking out the music department at the university."

"And."

"They're in need of a manager for the Choral Department."

"Right up you ally, Max."

"Yes, I thought so too," Spoken in Max's best impresario voice. Georg laughed the loudest.

* * *

The family had no way of knowing that only a few miles away there lived a distinguished American. His name was Allan Dulles of the famous Dulles family whose brother and nephew would both become the Secretary of State for the United States government.

Allan had other aspirations. He had learned very early, during the years prior to the Austrian Anschluss, of the atrocities being committed against the Jews in every country that Hitler had occupied, including own home land.

He worked diligently, in secret, to bring as many as he could to the United States. His work in Bern was to search out informants of all kinds; recent refugees, resistance facilitators and anti-Nazi Military Officers.

It had been in mid-summer when his contact in Salzburg had started to inform him about an Austrian loyalist, Herr Zeller, who had his sights set on the Austria-Hungarian Empire's hero, Captain Georg von Trapp.

He knew everything about the Captain; he was a widower with seven children. He knew about the rumor that a marriage proposal had been expected at a party that was given in honor of Baroness Elsa Schraeder, the presumed future wife.

His contact wrote. "Change that, his future wife is a former postulant from the local Abby; sent to be a governess, now engaged to von Trapp." Dulles thought that was strange. His Salzburg contact reported that she was a strong presence with the family – "the children already consider her their mother. It seems the two complement each other in spite of their differences, both in age and upbringing."

The contact's report became serious when he learned about the Captain's telegram from Berlin. He wrote to Dulles. "He's going to escape. I don't know how, but he will. You also have a turncoat headed your way." Dulles thought it was strange that he wasn't given a name.

Dulles kept tabs on the Captain. What he didn't expect was for him to move into his community. It was soon time for him to act.

* * *

It was mid-November, Dulles spoke to Commander Lee. He knew Dulles well. Dulles got right to the point.

"I understand you have Captain von Trapp on your staff."

"You are correct sir."

"Can you arrange a meeting?"

"Of course sir, I'll send the arrangement via currier."

"Very well, I will look for it in a few days." Dulles left as secretly as he had arrived.

Early in the following week, Georg was intercepted by Commander Lee as he was leaving for home.

"Georg, you have a few minutes?"

"I was leaving for home a little early. What do you need?"

"I want you to meet someone. Let's walk to the ally behind the Military Studies building." He noted Georg's posture changed. "No need to become defensive sir."

The car door opened. "Captain von Trapp; Allan Dulles a representative for the United States; will you take a ride with me? I promise you will be home at normal time."

Georg hesitated but was not alarmed, more curious than anything.

Dulles got right to the point. "Captain, I'm a secret agent. My task is to help destroy Hitler's regime. I know all about you. When I learned you were here, I wondered how you got out of Austria. A few days ago we intercepted a wire from a German Colonel Schneider, now stationed in Salzburg. Your escape after singing in the Festival was well documented." Georg was listening intently.

"I have good news and bad news. The bad first, we have every reason to believe the Germans know you are in Switzerland; where exactly is not known. That will work to our advantage. With me so far Captain?"

"Yes sir."

"My first name is Allan, but I'm known as Dulles."

Georg smiled. "Go on Dulles."

"We want you and your household to go to America. You have knowledge my government can use." Georg's heart was racing. He had come to suspect that the Swiss government was too cozy with the Germans.

"How soon do you need an answer?"

"As soon as possible for your own safety."

"Give me a day. I'm sure of my wife's answer. I would like to share this information with her, in case we need to move quickly."

"I'll find you in two days. Here you are Captain, six blocks from you home."

Georg stepped out of the car. The cool breeze blowing seemed to calm him. He had to suppress his feelings; he couldn't wait to be alone with Maria later that night. He didn't know that one little girl would help him.

"Father, you're home. Guess what Marta and I did today."

"What Gretl?"

"We helped Katia bake a cake."

"I'm sure it will be extra good since you and Marta helped."

"Did you have a good day darling?" Maria kissed him before he could answer.

"Yes, but even better, now that I'm home and there's a cake in the house."

"I know you have a sweet tooth just like Kurt."

"Oh you do, I also have the sweets for you darling."

"Father!"

"Yes, Gretl."

"Do you always have to monopolize Mother?"

Georg laughed. "That's a mighty big word for a little girl."

"Mother taught it to me, just so I could use it to describe you."

"Is that so?"

Katia was snickering at this conversation. "Almost time for dinner, you two lovebirds."

Dinner time was lively as usual. Everyone was given an opportunity to share. Georg and Maria were delighted at how well everyone had adjusted. The evening went by quickly. The older children had homework to finish; even Gretl and Marta had reading to do. By ten o'clock they were all in bed.

Georg was glad. He and Maria went to their room. They never went to bed right away. They would sit on the loveseat and talk. "I had a visitor today Maria."

"Who Georg?"

"An American."

Maria sat up straight. "About what, Georg?"

Georg almost hated what he needed to tell her. He took her hands. "Don't be alarmed." He felt her grip tighten. "The Germans know we are in Switzerland; they don't know we are here in Bern, at least not yet. The American is a secret agent. His government wants to bring all of us to America; where I will work for them."

"All of us Georg?"

"Each and everyone."

"When?"

"That I don't know yet. The agent will know the right time."

"How do you feel about this?"

"Maria, I feared the Swiss may not protect me. It's always been on my mind. I never thought the American government would come looking for me. Let's go to bed."

They didn't let this heaviness stop them from their passion; it seemed to give them strength.

The next two days were long, neither Georg nor Maria could wait for an absolute plan for the rest of their lives. Georg received the message he had waited for; his meeting place with Dulles.

When they met, Georg wasted no time. "I only spoke with my wife, Dulles. We'll go."

"I anticipated your answer. My government is working on the arrangements as we speak. The only change comes after new information. Our intelligence from a new turncoat tells us the Germans are closer than we thought to knowing your location. What was six weeks is now three. My work is done. You will have a new contact. If you will step out of my car and into the one parked along side of us, I think you will be pleasantly surprised.

Georg had complete trust in Dulles. The other car's door opened as Georg stepped out of the one he was in. His new contact was waiting for him.

"Ralph Bittinger, I don't believe it. How long Ralph?"

"About a year, it's only been in the last six months that I've intercepted communiqué from Berlin."

"You knew about my orders?"

"Yes, Audrey and I were at the Festival. Later Stefan came by the house for me to read your code for Bern Swiss. I let Dulles know immediately. He had been watching for you.

"Georg, I know Dulles is disappointed you couldn't wait until after Christmas to travel. Looks like you will celebrate Christmas at sea."

"We can celebrate Christmas anywhere."

"I also have another concern. I'm not sure you should all travel to the Port of London together."

"What's your concern?"

"The Swiss border."

"You must have a secure way of driving me over the border. I could wait in Besancon for their train."

"Let me have a conversation with Dulles's associate. I'll be in touch in a day or two, don't say anything to Maria."

It was hard to keep anything from Maria; she seemed to know even his thoughts. Georg was grateful that the next day Ralph found him.

"Good news Georg, we're going to take you on a coal train. It always contains a passenger car, usually used by workers going home. You'll be loaded out in the countryside. It's a night train, two weeks Georg. You can tell Maria but wait until next week to tell the others."

Maria felt all through dinner that her husband had news for her. She couldn't wait to get to the privacy of their room. He had closed the door. Maria put her arms around his neck. "Do you have news?"

"I do. Let's sit down. We leave in two weeks, on a coal train."

"Why?"

"It's less obvious. Don't worry it has a passenger car. We will be quite comfortable."

"Half of me is excited; the other is sad and apprehensive."

"I know. I feel the same, but we can't tell the others until next week."

Over the next week Georg learned all the details. Their rental agreement would be paid in full; cars would be provided to drive them to the loading location. Their date to leave was December twenty-first. At one meeting Ralph gave him some good news.

"I contacted Bobby, he and Alice will meet you in London. You will have two days to visit before your ship sails."

"Ralph, that's wonderful. The children will be elated."

The children's school and the University would finish classes at the same time; on December twentieth. Maria was grateful; it kept her occupied with Marta and Gretl and the others with their exams. Georg and Maria had decided to wait until the last possible day to tell the children. He spoke privately to all the adults. His final words to each of them were, "not a word to the children please."

When Maria and Georg sat down with their children, they sensed they knew something wasn't right.

"Father, is something wrong?"

"Not really, how would you like to see Gromi?" Maria smiled inwardly; great idea Georg.

"Go back to Austria Father?"

"No Friedrich, Gromi is in London. She and the family moved there a month or so ago. You see children, she and I both know that Europe is going to have another war; even worse than the Great War. It's doubtful Hitler would ever attempt to invade England."

"When would we go, in time for Christmas?"

"I'm sure we can celebrate Christmas with her." He didn't want to say too much. He told them nothing about going to America.

"We leave tomorrow night; we still need to be careful. A friend is helping us get on a special train."

Katia and Isabel helped Maria oversee the children's packing. They still didn't have a lot of clothes so the children packed all they had. Later after they went downstairs, Katia and Isabel put their few toys and books into a bag. They, of course, knew they would never come back.

It was already dark when three cars arrived at their home on Langgasse Street. Georg reminded everyone. "Be very quiet, we don't want to draw attention from our neighbors."

It wasn't a very long ride, only about thirty minutes. The train was waiting for them on the tracks that crossed the road. One of the train's engineers greeted Georg.

"Captain, secret agent Crowley at your service; I'll be traveling with the engineers in the locomotive. The train will have you in France shortly."

Everyone loaded quickly; there were more than enough seats. Maria saw the benches and hoped that the children could get some sleep. As the train started to roll down the tracks, conversation abounded in the car. The children were so excited about seeing Gromi.

In an hour the train was traveling at a steady speed; it put Marta and Gretl to sleep. In time everyone found their eyes closing.

"Maria, you need to try and sleep."

"What about you?"

"I'll be okay, remember, I've stood watch many nights on board ship." Maria did rest her head against her husband's shoulder. She slept until the train stopped.

The four men on board stood simultaneously. Georg went towards the door. Soon he heard, "Capitaine, Capitaine von Trapp, petit-dejeuner monsieur."

Georg translated. "They are giving us breakfast." He opened the door and took the baskets. "Merci beaucoup." The man disappeared and the train resumed its travel. It was almost daylight. Everyone was awake. They enjoyed the assortment of breads, croissants and other pastries.

The coal train entered a set of tracks where the passenger car was separated from those full of coal. Cars were waiting to take the family to the ferry crossing. The group did not go to the public ferry station. Crowley took them to a secure dock in a remote location.

A small private cruise vessel was waiting for them. After loading the group on board, Crowley closed the cabin door. The vessel's captain pulled away from shore slowly, and then reached maximum speed. They arrived several miles from the ferry landing; again cars were waiting to transport them to a hotel in downtown London.

Bobby had reserved rooms at the Durrants Hotel in downtown London. It was an older hotel which had been recently undated. Alice was waiting in the lobby.

Gretl saw her first and went running. "Gromi, Gromi." The others came quickly behind her; hugs and kisses for everyone. Bobby was standing off to the side. "Come on everyone, let's go up to our suite, everyone is waiting for you."

The entire family had come, including Mary and Frank and all their children. It was a reunion of everyone from the wedding. Katia saw her.

"Rosemary, how are you? Adjusting to London?"

"Just fine, it's only Alice and Bobby who live at house. Mary and Frank have places of their own."

In another corner, was Alice's gardener Arthur and he was talking with Stefan and Phillip. Of course he wanted to know all about their escape from Austria. Even Henry the butler had come along.

The next two days were busy ones; Bobby had the sightseeing all planned. They visited Westminster Abbey, watched the changing of the Queen's Guard and a mini circus at the London Hippodrome; complete with tigers, elephants and acrobats.

A walk through Trafalgar Square was the highlight for Brigitta and Louisa. "Mother, look at all the pigeons. It's just like P.L. Travers wrote in her book Mary Poppins."

"Everyone look at the steps, do you see the woman surrounded by birds?"

"What's she doing Mother?"

"Gretl, she's feeding them. We should always feed God's creatures; it the least we can do. The saints and apostles are smiling down at her; she can't see them but she can feel their approval."

"Father, can we buy a bag so we can feed them?"

"Of course children, you may want to drop the crumbs on the ground, they'll find them."

Georg stood with his arm around Maria. "You're always teaching them to be kind, even to the animals."

"We're all God's creatures; he made us all." The bells from the steeple announced evening prayer; and then tolled the time.

"We need to have dinner; it's been a long day."

The next day was Christmas Eve. It was full of shopping and looking at all the decorations. A visit to the Geffrye Museum was the highlight of the afternoon and then dinner at the Gilbert Scott Hotel dinning room. An early Christmas Eve Mass ended the day.

While they were out, Alice had people set up a Christmas tree, complete with electric lights and decorations of all types and colors; a star stood at the top; as bright as the Star of Bethlehem. Gifts for all the children were placed around its base. A radio was on playing the Christmas portion of Handel's Messiah; performed by the London Symphony and Chorus.

"Gromi, I hear music. Is someone in there?"

"Maybe Christkindle left it on. Kurt, why don't you open the door?"

They really were star-struck. Alice had to urge everyone to go inside; they were moving in slow motion. No one, not even the adults knew. Maria had tears running down her face, she was overwhelmed. She had never seen a Christmas tree; especially one this beautiful.

Georg took her face in his hands; he dried her tears with his thumbs. "Merry Christmas darling."

"Yes my love, Merry Christmas."

Then Georg shouted. "Merry Christmas and peace on earth." Bobby uncorked the champagne and Max took care of filling the children's glasses with grape juice.

Maria offered the toast.

"May the light of the Christmas star guide us.

May we always have a home filled with love and friends.

May we have the joy of a thousand angels,

And the love of God's Son within us,

Helping him to bring peace to the earth."

It wasn't bedlam when the children opened their presents. All of the children thanked their Gromi over and over again. Dolls for Marta and Gretl; a new P.L. Travers book for Brigitta; for Louisa a journal with a colorful cover; a pocket watch for Friedrich that belonged to his grandfather Whitehead, and Gromi gave Kurt sketches his grandfather made while designing the torpedo, Robert Whitehead had signed each one.

Liesl shyly opened a small box, there was a note inside. Immediately she recognized the handwriting, it was her Mama's.

_My dear Liesl, I put these inside this box on your twelfth Birthday. I knew I wouldn't be here to give them to you; Wear them proudly._

_Lovingly, Mama_

Her Father held her while she cried. "It's alright Liesl. Let me put them on for you."

The strand of pink pearls and matching earrings stood out against Liesl's fair skin. She touched them and looked upwards, "thank you mama."

No one could hold their tears. Maria took a deep breath and began to sing Silent Night, the most famous of all Austrian Christmas carols. Still singing the families drifted away to their own suites; leaving the von Trapp family alone with Gromi and Bobby.

Maria encouraged the children to say goodnight. After kisses for their Gromi, they left. The girls to the suite with their parents and the boys went off with Max.

They said prayers with them and tucked them into bed.

Maria and Georg headed for their room. "What a wonderful day, Georg. Alice gave us all a beautiful Christmas; it's going to be hard to say goodbye; a goodbye that is probably the last one."

"I know Maria. I believe its God's plan and I know you do too. As you've told me many times, He has more for us to do in this life."

"I love you darling with all the love that is within me."

"And I cherish your love and my heart is content."


	20. Telling and Sailing

Telling and Sailing

Maria and Georg would rely on that strong bond of love between them to sustain them during this most trying time.

Everyone, except Maria slept later then usual. Georg felt for his wife. Her spot in bed was cold. Her saw her outline lit by the moonlight. He got up quietly. Maria heard movement and felt his warmth as he embraced her from behind; he kissed her cheek.

"Couldn't sleep sweetheart?"

"I did for awhile, then my mind woke me.

"Thinking about the children."

"Hummmn."

"Maybe I'll tell them we're going on a journey or an adventure; nothing about the Germans." He turned Maria in his arms. "We have time."

"Think so?"

"Oh yes." He picked her up. Soon they were catching their breaths. Their passion had brought them comfort and strength.

"I suppose we should get up. I ordered room service." He looked at his watch. "We have thirty minutes. I'll pretend I'm on a Navy ship and only have two minutes of water."

He was true to his word; in two minutes he had a towel around him. He peaked out the door. "The tub is filling. You can get in while I shave."

"Do I get more than two minutes of water?"

"You get five." He laughed.

Georg was waiting for room service. He heard girl voices. "Good they're up."

Max knew Georg had ordered room service for breakfast. He hurried the boys without telling them anything. They intercepted the food cart; each of them had a pastry in their hand. Max knocked softly on the door.

The door opened slowly; Georg heard. "We're starved Father."

"Couldn't wait Max?"

"No Maria, now I can get my coffee."

Louisa was sometimes as hungry as Kurt. "Oh good, breakfast is here."

Maria found Brigitta trying to brush Gretl's hair. "I'll do it sweetie, go join the others." Maria quickly brushed out her braids. Gretl's hair fell neatly into place. Maria anchored it with her favorite hair clip. "Now, you're presentable, my dear."

"Thank you Mother. Hey, save some for me."

"There's plenty Gretl. Grab your food and sit on the floor with me."

Maria found a cheese pastry. She definitely didn't want anything spicy like sausage. She fixed herself a cup of tea instead of coffee; she added three spoons of sugar. Georg watched her. He was surprised she was so picky and no coffee. Maria had become quite the coffee drinker.

Georg looked directly at Kurt and Louisa. "Did you both have enough?"

"Father, why do you always look at Kurt and me when you ask that kind of question?"

"Because if you're filled up so is everyone else."

As siblings usually do they teased. "It's true Louisa; we had our fill after two servings."

"Alright, alright, enough teasing Brigitta."

Max re-filled his coffee cup and sat back down. Before Georg could speak, Brigitta asked. "What are we going to do today? It's Christmas Day."

"Yes it is and we're going on an adventure."

Almost in sync, "an adventure; where to?"

"On an ocean cruise."

"On a cruise ship Father?"

"Correct Liesl."

"Are we really Father?"

"You doubt me Brigitta."

"No, only very surprised."

"Are we going on a big ship like the Titanic?"

"Friedrich that ship sank."

"Yes Brigitta it did, but it was an accident. Cruise ships are much safer now."

Again almost in sync they asked. "When?"

"Today children, the ship is in port we can board anytime after twelve noon; it sails at two."

The children were really excited. Georg thought he could delay telling them about going to America but Liesl had questions. "Where will the ship take us?"

He had no choice now; he had to tell his children the truth. "To America Liesl."

"Why America Father?"

"Children, the Germans didn't stop looking for me after we escaped to Switzerland. I was warned I must leave. Fortunately, I had some help. An American living in Bern helped me. The United States government wants me to work for them."

"Do Gromi and Uncle Bobby know?"

"Yes they do. They are telling the other children as we speak."

It was amazing; no one cried; neither did they speak. Maria broke the silence. "Children, do you remember what I told you after I returned from the Abby?"

"I do Mother."

"Tell us Friedrich."

"That you had to find your life and God's plan for you."

"That's right and now it's His plan that we go to America. We need to get our things together. Go pack your bags and I'll come behind and make sure you didn't leave anything. We're going to have a fun time on the ship; it will be as your Father told you, an adventure."

Alice had told the adults before they traveled to London. She had had the same request; "please don't tell the children. I want them to have a good time."

Now it was time for Alice to tell these grandchildren. She also kept it positive. "Your Uncle needs to help the world defeat Hitler. He needs to go to America and work for their government. There needs an ocean between the family and Hitler to insure their safety."

The children were dazed and surprised. One of them asked, "Can we see Uncle Georg and Aunt Maria and our cousins off?"

"Oh yes, we are all going." Soon it was bedlam in the suite; Georg and the family had arrived. It was nosier than Christmas Eve; everyone was talking at the same time; the grandchildren were the loudest.

Georg knew he had to get everyone's attention. He no longer had "his whistle," but he knew how to whistle using his fingers. That did it, there was immediate silence. "I hate to break up this happy party but our ship is already in port, waiting for us."

A bus waited for them at the front of the hotel; it wasn't far to the Port of London. The bus let them out right at the foot of the bridge. The SS Adriana was waiting for them. She was one of the newest luxury cruise liners made.

The rope was still in place; it wasn't time to board. Everyone took this time for goodbye hugs and kisses. Alice gave each of her grandchildren an affectionate hug. "Children you're going to have so much fun. I want you to write me and tell me all about your travel; promise."

"We will Gromi." Liesl had a special hug for her Gromi; she was old enough to realize her Gromi was getting older and this may be the last time she would see her. Katia and Rosemary also had a touching goodbye.

Maria had looked at the ship from bow to stern several times. "Georg, it's huge."

"Easier on the stomach."

"What do you mean?" Everyone heard her and got quiet.

"The bigger it is, the smoother the sail, even in bad weather – less chance of getting seasick."

"Oh." Maria looked worried.

"Something wrong Maria?"

"No darling, nothing is wrong." Once again Georg chose to ignore his concern. Suddenly he heard his name.

"Captain von Trapp, we've been expecting you. Captain James Murphy, welcome aboard. Your cabins are waiting for you."

"Paul, George, take their bags please."

Now the tears flowed. Everyone received final hugs.

"Georg, send us your address soon."

"I will Alice. Thank you for everything. You made this a wonderful Christmas for the children."

"You know, I had to. Be safe Georg."

"Maria, you seem more beautiful than on your wedding day. Do you feel alright?" Alice gave her a wink.

Maria smiled. "I'm fine. I'll write to you soon."

The family crossed the bridge. The children walked backwards part of the way; waving frantically. Cousins, Aunts, Uncles, friends and Alice stood and waved as the ship's horn blew its whistle announcing its departure.

The family waved until the people on the shore became tiny. Georg found a spot where everyone could see the ship slowly pull away and head out to sea. As they got further away from land, Georg noticed other ships in the distance. He whispered to Max. "We have an escort."

"I noticed. I believe I saw a periscope off the port side."

Again in a whisper, "I'd like to have a conversation with Captain James."

"Maria, children let's go find our cabins and take a tour. We can come topside later and watch the sunset."

"Georg, you need to stop talking ship talk. What's topside?"

"It means to come back up here on deck."

"Thank you sir for the translation."

"I'll teach everyone how to talk like an experienced sailor before we leave; even you sweetheart."

"Like this Georg, Ahoy mate, you're being a scallywag my dear husband."

Georg roared. "Where did you learn that, my dear?"

"My last class at the Abbey school had a pirate day."

Georg squeezed and tickled his wife, until she squirmed away.

Georg saw Captain James. "I'll be just a minute Maria."

"Come on Maria, I'll be your escort. He offered her his arm."

"Thank you Max."

"My pleasure, as always." They laughed together.

"Captain James, have a minute?"

"Sure Captain."

"Georg is preferred. I saw we have an escort."

"Common operation now Georg; the Germans have been very brazen. A little military presence has kept them away, for now."

"Let's hope that holds true for this sail."

Georg joined his family. He heard, "oohs and aahs. There is so much to do Father. This is going to be so much fun."

"I thought you might like it Kurt." The stewards took them on a short tour. It ended at the dining hall. "Captain, right now it is set up for snacks. Dinner will be at seven tonight."

They walked around some more and still they hadn't seen everything the ship had to offer. They joined the other passengers for dinner. Georg could tell that most of them were speaking English. The Unites States government had urged citizens to go home before things got worse.

Finally they went topside to see the sunset. Maria was watching the three youngest girls; they were dragging, they were so tired. "Georg, I think we have very tired children, maybe we should head back to our cabins."

No one complained; they changed and washed up quickly. They fell asleep almost as soon as their heads hit the bunk

Maria and Georg got ready for bed. Georg was remembering the odd things he had observed about Maria.

Maria knew she had been careful with her eating. But it was Alice's words that made her suspect she might know.

"Maria darling, do you have something to tell me?"

"Now, what makes you ask?"

"Oh little things like picking over the pastries looking for the right one; having tea rather than coffee and you almost turned grey when I said the word seasick."

"What would you say if I might be pregnant?"

"Thrilled, elated, ecstatic, overjoyed and a multitude of happy thoughts; but you're not sure. Has your stomach been upset? You acted concerned about being seasick."

"Not upset, just different. But I know it could happen. I couldn't imagine being seasick also."

"I see. What makes you think you are?"

"Almost two weeks late Georg; I was also late after our escape. This time feels different."

"Anything else, Maria?"

"It's hard to describe. I feel there's another life within me."

"If you are, I'm absolutely delighted. You'll be fine Maria."

"They kissed passionately. "Can we Georg?"

"Almost all nine months."

After their passion, they fell into a sound sleep. They woke in the morning full of happiness.

"Let's try and keep it a secret."

"Maria, you probably don't know this; but other women seem to know when one is pregnant, something about a look."

"Alice told me I looked more beautiful than on our wedding day. She asked if I was alright and then gave me a wink. She knew Georg?"

"Probably, and Isabel will be next."

"I'm so excited darling."

Maria did notice Isabel and Katia would look at her and smile, but neither questioned her.

The children were having the best time. The two stewards assigned to them, Paul and George kept them busy. After lunch they came to take them to the game room and then to the children's theater.

"Mother, please let us go with them." Maria was hesitant to let Marta and Gretl out of her sight.

"Madam von Trapp I assure you I won't let them out of my sight." They both looked at their Mother with pleading eyes.

She relented, "okay but don't go running off by yourselves."

"We won't." Marta and Gretl said as they happily followed the others out the door.

"They'll be fine Maria. Let's go topside and find our group." That was easier said then done; there were two decks crowded with people.

"Georg, Georg, over here." Georg's eyes followed the direction of the voice calling him.

"Where are the children Maria?"

"Paul and George had plans for all of them."

"They did have to convince my wife to release Marta and Gretl."

"Now, Georg, be nice to Maria."

"Max I'm always nice."

"It's beautiful up here. The sea looks like glass. Are we going to have good weather the entire time?"

"Good chance Maria. Georg, you told me you would share information about your spy."

"Yes, Max I did. I must keep my original contact secret for now. You won't believe who arranged our trip." They waited with curiosity.

"Ralph Bittinger."

"You must be kidding. I went to see him to read your code."

"I know Phillip, he told me."

"Do you think he and Audrey will stay in Bern?"

"As long as they're not discovered."

"Let's hope they will be safe. This sun has made me sleepy. I think I'll go lay down until dinner."

"I'll join you Isabel."

After the ladies left, Max decided to go to the music room; there were always people singing in there. "Maybe I'll discover a prodigy who will make me rich and famous."

Georg laughed as he walked away. "He'll never change. Shall we take a stroll my dear?"

"Lead onward my husband."

Paul and George had every day planned for the children. They really were having an adventure. One afternoon Maria and Georg did separate things. Georg wanted to spend some time alone with the boys. Captain James had made arrangements to take them to the pilothouse.

They had taken an elevator to the Bridge deck; the approach to the pilothouse was by ladder. "Kurt, you go first; now you Friedrich." Georg brought up the rear. They stood on the narrow deck and looked around.

"Come on boys there's an even better view from inside." Another few steps up a ladder they entered a glass enclosed room; during fair weather the windows were opened as they were today.

"How do you like the view?"

"Father, I see another ship."

"It's a battleship Kurt, our protection."

"What's that smaller object; looks like a smoke stack?"

"That's a submarine, Friedrich."

"Like yours Father?"

"Much bigger and better than mine."

The First Lieutenant was standing nearby and heard him. "Now I know who you are. May I shake your hand? Everyone learns about Captain von Trapp in Naval School. I'm going to be the talk of the pub when I get home."

Suddenly there was explosion off the starboard side of the vessel about 100 feet away. The boys jumped and looked at their Father.

"A torpedo boys; practicing Lieutenant?"

"No, a warning to that German frigate to stay away. They sometimes try to see how close they can come to us. They'll back off, watch."

"How exciting."

"I suppose you could say that. I'm glad your Mother isn't here. I don't think that would be her reaction. Let's not tell her, or she will lock everyone in their cabin."

"You're exaggerating, Father."

"Maybe just little. Thank you Lieutenant for allowing us to visit."

"My pleasure Captain."

"Come on boys, let's find your Mother. She said she wanted to start learning English." Georg spotted Maria and the ladies sitting on the sun deck. She didn't see him; she was concentrating on speaking the English word for each picture in a book she had borrowed from the ship's library.

He covered her eyes with his hands. "Georg, you scared me."

"How did you know it was me?"

"Who else could it be? Did you enjoy the pilothouse boys?

"Oh yes Mother. We saw a…." Georg put his finger to his lips and shook his head.

"You saw what? Was that an explosion I heard that made me jump?"

"Just target practice Mother."

"I hope that's all it was; it was mighty loud."

"I suppose we should get dressed for dinner. Tonight we're having dinner with Captain James. Maria, you need to remind the girls to wear their Sunday clothes. And you boys need to look sharp too."

Everyone had an enjoyable dinner with Captain James. The ladies and girls had to endure all the stories about adventures at sea. The Captain changed the subject.

"Children, did you enjoy your sail?"

Kurt spoke for all of them. "Very much Captain, we never expected there would be so many things to do. I think we are all sad that this is our last night."

"I'm glad to hear. I have a feeling your going to enjoy America just as much."

With those words the family departed the dining room. It was already dark and because of the new moon the stars were brighter than usual. The family took a few minutes to enjoy them.

"This was always my favorite time at sea." Georg told them. He then pointed out some of the more well known constellations.

"It's the same up in the mountains." Maria told them. "We have an exciting day tomorrow; perhaps we should head for our cabins."

The children fell asleep quickly but they did not sleep late; they were all awake before daylight. "Georg, do you hear voices?"

"I do, our children are excited. I suppose we should join them." By the time they were dressed, Max and the boys had joined them.

The ship was due to dock in the Port of New York around ten in the morning. "Come on everyone, we need to have breakfast so we can find good places to stand so we can see the tall buildings of New York City."

No one wasted time eating; they ate and didn't talk much. "Is everyone ready to see America?"

Affirmative answers had the family on the elevator to the sun deck; it had the best view. The ship would sail down the coast from Nova Scotia. Captain James used a bullhorn to announce the ships position.

"We are now thirty miles from the first sightings of New York City."

"And then, get ready we'll be there soon."

Georg sat Gretl in the rail and hung on to her tightly. Max did the same with Marta. The others could see by standing on a small step that was at the bottom of the rail. Maria was hanging onto her husbands arm; she was as excited as the children.

Captain James continued to update their location; "ten miles;" a few minutes later, "five minutes."

The anticipation heightened. Now they heard, ten, nine, eight, seven…two, one. Applause and cheers were heard as they saw the tops of the buildings. It grew louder as the building came into clear view.

"And there she is, our Lady, the Statute of Liberty. Welcoming all of you citizens and newcomers alike; come and share our dream of a better life; where dreams do come true."

While most of the passengers returned to their cabins; Georg had received instructions; to leave their bags in their cabins; the stewards would bring them to the bridge.


	21. American Soil

American soil

Georg stood in front of his family. No one was talking; they seemed frozen in place as reality set in. They were about to step on American soil. Gretl and Marta were clinging to their mother's hands. The others were watching their father.

In a moment they saw a military officer walk up the plank to them. Captain James had come to hand off his valuable passenger to the American receiving the Captain.

"Commander Roberts, please meet Captain Georg von Trapp."

The two men shook hands. "This is a real privilege, sir. When I received my orders to meet you here I was startled. As a young midshipman at the Naval Academy, I studied your heroic exploits. Never did I dream that one day you would be standing on American soil and I would be shaking your hand. This is a real honor."

"You're far too kind Commander."

"James, are their bags ready."

"The stewards will follow behind you."

"Captain you will by-pass the immigration office. An immigration officer is waiting at the hotel to formally accept everyone into the United States; everyone has been cleared."

Kurt had heard the words Naval Academy; he filed that in his memory to ask his father about it later.

Maria stood in awe; they were being treated like royalty. The only person missing was a king or queen which of course the United States didn't have.

Georg took her hand; giving her a reassuring squeeze. "Commander, please meet my wife Maria." It seemed that even in America some men retained the European habit of kissing a woman's hand. And that's what the commander did. "Pleased Madam von Trapp."

"No, madam; Maria please."

"Okay then, I'm John."

"And I'm Georg."

A charted bus was waiting for them for the short ride into the city. The children each had a window seat. They sat trying to look up at all the tall buildings. They were in too much awe to say very much.

The bus stopped in front of the Plaza Hotel; the finest in the city. Not only was it a hotel; parts were residences occupied by famous Americans. This was always the hotel for dignitaries. They went directly to a large meeting room.

"You will only be here for a few minutes Georg. Please make yourselves comfortable." Everyone found a seat; Gretl and Marta sat with Maria on a loveseat. They were a tad bit scared.

"Now I can officially welcome you to America. Children did you have fun on the ship?"

Friedrich stood and spoke for all of them. "Yes sir, we did. Thank you."

Maria was so proud of him – he certainly was his Father's son. She glanced at Georg whose eyes spoke of his pride.

"Georg, I have identification cards for all the adults; carry it at all times. You will need it if you intend to get a driver's license; or to open a bank account. I have a document listing all your children's names; you may be asked to show it, if you enroll them in public school.

"I have passes for the Empire State building, the world's tallest building; the city zoo and a performance at Radio City Music. I hope you will enjoy the city. If you need anything; the hotel manager has my contact information. I'll see you in two days to escort you to Washington, DC; and your new home just across the Potomac River in Virginia."

They said their goodbyes. Maria took a deep breath. "I never expected all this Georg."

"I didn't either; let's find our rooms. Now children, these elevators are a little different than on the ship. They go faster; you will want to hold on to the rail."

All their rooms were on the same floor; but they needed to go up in two elevator cars. Georg and Maria waited for the others. He distributed the keys.

Their rooms were more than adequate. Each of them overlooked Central Park; a large piece of green space in an otherwise city of concrete and bricks. It was mid afternoon and everyone was hungry.

The restaurant on the first floor were prepared for them, a small banquet room was waiting for them. The German waiter was assigned to them described each dish in detail; many were similar to Austrian specialties; only they had different names. Maria took out her notebook Paul had given her on board the ship.

"What do you have there dear?"

"My own German-English dictionary; I started it on the ship. I'm going to add the English names of our food."

Maria kept her little book with her every where they went. By the time they left New York City she had a very long list of words. She practiced them daily.

Their two days in the city went by quickly. They had enjoyed them but they were tired of all the noise and congestion. They were more than happy to leave. John met them at the front door with their bags in hand; anxious to leave.

"Did you enjoy New York City?"

"Yes we did John, but were not city people. We need some wide open spaces.'

"Georg, you will work in the city, not at all like New York City, but your home is just what I think you will like. Let's get loaded."

The bus left New York City and was quickly in New Jersey. The family already noticed the difference; no large cities and plenty of farm land.

John explained. "There are mountains to the west." They could see the distant tops of mountains. "If we go east you will find the ocean." The terrain turned into miles and miles of farm land. The crops had been plowed under, waiting for the spring planting season.

This type of landscape continued until they entered Washington, DC. "This is named for our first President, George Washington. It's not a state; it's identified as the District of Columbia."

They drove by a mammoth building. "Georg, this is the War Building. This is where you will work."

"Father, I hope you won't get lost in there."

"I think I'll be fine Brigitta. I'm sure I will have an escort."

"Yes, Georg, you will."

They crossed a long bridge into the state of Virginia; Arlington Virginia; a small community of homes with lots of land.

"Maria, do you like it so far?"

Every time Maria had the chance she would try to speak in English. "Oh yes John. It's beautiful."

"You're doing very well Maria. You must be a quick learner. There are mountains not too far away. I'm sure you will enjoy them. They get a lot of snow in the winter but here not so much."

They drove up a hill to a large two story white home with a wrap-around porch.

"Is that our home?"

"Yes children."

The bus stopped, they couldn't get out fast enough. They ran around the porch; they saw the backyard. "Come see everyone." Kurt tugged at his mother's hand.

"Look Mother, a place where we can play tag. Maybe even have a net for volleyball and badminton."

"I see Kurt." The back door opened.

"Maria come inside, it's beautiful."

Maria and the others looked around the furnished home. Maria smiled. "Georg, it even feels like home."

"So you like it Maria?"

"Very much John," again spoken in her best English.

Katia had been admiring the kitchen; she had opened the cabinets and the refrigerator. She ran out to the living room. "Maria, there's food in all the cabinets and the refrigerator."

"Of course, Miss Katia, we Americans know you must eat. She too spoke in her best English, "thank you, thank you."

"Georg, my contact information; don't hesitate to call. I'll check on you tomorrow."

"John, I can't thank you enough. I can't thank the American government enough. I can't wait to get to work."

"Enjoy a few days with your family; you deserve it." Georg said goodbye at the door and watched the bus pull away.

Katia and Isabel had started dinner. Liesl and Louisa found the china and the silverware and set the table. It was a little cozy for fourteen people but they managed. Later they would find the extra leaf for the table.

After dinner Georg invited everyone to sit on the floor with him. "We have a lot to be thankful for," Maria told them. "Starting with your Father's idea to use the Festival to escape; and the Sisters Berthe and Margareta removing the car parts. Your Father and Uncle Max preparing the farmhouse."

"Don't forget you friends the Kellers."

"And now we add Ralph and all the Americans."

"I only wish it didn't have to be because of evil and hate."

"I do too Liesl. We can overcome evil by doing good works and showing everyone we have God's love in our hearts."

Their bags still sat at the foot of the stairs. "Let's get our bags and go upstairs and find your bedrooms." There was no squabbling over rooms; they were almost all equal in size. Liesl willingly took the smallest. Katia and Isabel shared; as did Stefan and Phillip; Max took the other smaller room. Of course Georg and Maria found the master suite with a small room attached. Maria smiled when she saw it; she said nothing.

Nobody had very much to put away; they soon returned to the large living room. There were some built in cabinets; when Brigitta opened them she found an assortment of board games; checkers and a chess set; decks of playing cards and poker chips.

The children played games while the adults talked. It wasn't long before Maria noticed yawns from the children and even herself. "I think we've had a full day, let's go to bed. Tomorrow we need to explore out neighborhood. Children go get ready for bed, your Father and I will be up soon to kiss you good night."

Everyone went to bed. After checking on the children, Maria and Georg retired to their suite. "When are you going to tell everyone Maria?"

"When I'm sure."

"I'm sure Maria."

"What do you mean?"

He drew his wife to him. "Haven't you noticed your fullness?" Maria followed his eyes and became embarrassed. His eyes were focused on her chest. "That's a tell-tale sign darling. Aren't you a little tender?"

Maria lowered her head against his chest. She knew her husband knew what he was sensing; after all he had been through seven pregnancies. "I thought I had shrunk my bras."

Georg couldn't help but laugh. "No dear you're pregnant; your body is preparing to feed this little one." Maria kept her head against his chest.

"Don't feel so bad about not knowing; your past didn't have any association with pregnant women. They don't teach this in school."

"No they didn't. I only learned how the baby grows inside of me. I think Katia and Isabel both know. I suppose I should end their curiosity."

After breakfast the children were anxious to walk around the neighborhood. Maria deferred her news until later. They were happy to find everything they needed was close by, just like it had been in Bern. Of course Maria was looking for a church; she found it only two blocks from their home.

"Georg, we should inquire about school for the children."

The children groaned. "Children you've had a long break; you can't ignore your studies."

Kurt surprised his Father. "I want school to begin. I want to go to the Naval Academy."

"When did you decide this son?"

"After I heard Commander Roberts talk about it; I want to help my new country."

They found the parish priest, Father Michael. The five older children were enrolled; Maria still wanted to teach Marta and Gretl at home. She knew they would go to school in the fall; this baby was due sometime this summer.

It was after dinner that Maria decided to make the announcement. "Before everyone goes off, I have some news." Katia and Isabel smiled.

"Have you been keeping a secret Maria?"

"I suppose you could say that. If all goes well, there will a baby in this house later this summer."

"Yippee, I won't be the youngest any more."

"No Gretl, you won't. You'll be my helper."

"We'll all help," seemed to be spoken simultaneously by everyone.

Over the next few weeks the family settled into a normal routine. Georg was picked up everyday by a chauffer who drove him into the city. The children walked to school; and just like in Bern, Maria helped Stefan in the garden after the girls' school work was finished.

Georg had purchased a family car to begin to explore the surrounding area. Tonight, a beautiful spring evening, he and Maria were stepping out for an evening alone. With five adults in the house, Maria felt comfortable leaving the children.

Georg had chided Maria's reluctance at first. "Maria, I think five adults can watch seven children." Maria finally agreed with her husband. Everyone was waiting for Maria to come down the stairs. Maria had bought a new dress.

This was a stylish flapper dress. Its loose fitting style was perfect for her; she was now in her fourth month and had a small little bulge.

"Maria, that color reminds me of your blue dress."

"That's why I bought it Isabel; my husband likes me in blue." Georg smiled broadly.

"Shall we go Maria?" He offered her his arm. Maria had to kiss the children goodbye and give out the usual motherly reminders. They stood and watched as the car drove away.

It was a Friday night; all the shops were open later than usual. Georg had a surprise for his wife. His first stop was a jewelry store. Maria thought it was an odd place to visit.

"Sir, may I help you?"

Georg did not hesitate. "Yes, we would like to see your wedding rings." Maria's eyes watered.

"Come to my private viewing room. Take a seat; I will bring you some selections."

"Georg, what are doing?"

"What we didn't do at our wedding; I always regretted it, but at the time I only wanted to be married and one step ahead of the Germans."

"Here you are; I brought several different designs and sizes. Take your time, try them on."

Maria thought they were all beautiful. She selected a band with an engraving of what looked like leaves of Edelweiss. Georg found the matching men's band. "Are you sure Maria?"

"I am, do like them?" He smiled warmly; it really didn't matter to Georg. They placed them on the small piece of velvet. The clerk returned.

"Come with me while I box them for you." Georg paid for them.

"Here you are Maria, you carry mine." He placed the box with Maria's ring in his coat pocket. Georg had seen a little park with a few benches. It was dusk; the sun had gone behind the trees.

"Sit with me Maria."

Maria was suspicious of her husband. Georg reached into his pocket and removed her ring from the box.

"May I have your left hand? It's true; a wedding band is only a symbol of marriage. I want the world to know you belong to me and that my love for you is as endless as the circle of this ring. Thank you Maria for having faith in me; enduring our escapes and being my faithful companion; you are the one I love more and more each day."

"Georg, look what you have done." Tears had filled her eyes and began to trickle down her cheeks. Maria wiped them away and reached for the box in her pocket. Maria had noticed weeks ago that Georg had removed Agathe's ring.

"Georg, which finger shall I place my ring for you?"

"On my left hand Maria, just like yours."

Maria reached for it. "I give you this ring Georg as a timeless reminder of our marriage. I too, want everyone to know you are mine and that you are loved with all the love that it is within me. I will always be your faithful companion. I love you."

It was now darker; no one was around, they kissed passionately. "Shall we celebrate Maria?"

"Of course, you have a restaurant selected."

"I do; our table is waiting for us."

The couple returned home quite late. It would be around the breakfast table that their rings were noticed.

The weeks became months, summer came in a hurry; school was out in the middle of June. The little room in the master suite had been painted and decorated in shades of light green and yellow; waiting for the birth of the baby. Maria and the two ladies had spent endless hours shopping for the baby.

Maria had an uncomplicated pregnancy. She was somewhat apprehensive about the birth. She and Georg had found a doctor who would deliver the baby at home. American woman had begun to have their babies in the hospital; sedated and alone.

Georg had witnessed the birth of six of his children; only one was born while he was at sea. He assured Maria she would be fine. It seems that what would be taught in later years at childbirth classes about breathing properly through a woman's "pains," as they were called back then, was practiced by most women.

Georg instructed Maria. Maria was stoic; she had endured abuse as a child. She followed her husband's instructions. And after only five hours of labor, Maria gave birth to a healthy baby.

This baby was the first American citizen in the von Trapp family. A baby that was loved by all; spoiled, probably; doted on by Georg, definitely; and Maria held this all in her heart, a heart that was filled with love.

* * *

Yes, I'm going to end my story; everyone can decide for themselves if they had a girl or a boy. I've written several stories about their babies. "A Baby and Boyfriends," is one of my stories that tells you all about a doting Father.

One more chapter to complete this story; to give answers all your questions about others in this story. I think some of my ideas will surprise you.


	22. Final Stories

Final stories

It was Katia who immediately sent a note to Alice after the baby was born. It was Rosemary who sent an immediate reply. It contained the usual congratulations but it also contained a sad note.

_Alice passed away only a day after hearing about the baby's birth. Maria she had been ill for a few days; the doctors suspected pneumonia. She was having a lot of difficulty breathing; she seemed to hang on until you had the baby. _

_She passed in her sleep; I believe she let go of life._

_Maybe one day I may have a chance to see the little one._

_I promise to stay in touch. _

Katia and Maria cried together. Georg was visibly upset; his mother-in-law had been a good friend. Isabel told the children. They too cried.

At Maria's urging they decided to walk down to the church for prayers.

It wasn't cold; but there was a breeze. Maria wrapped the baby in a light blanket. Father Michael found the family and was told.

He reminded everyone. "Alice is with those who have gone before her. She's smiling down on us right now."

The candles flickered as if an angel's wing had disturbed the air. The family left in silence; consoled. Their sadness would go away as this baby grew.

* * *

Who was that turncoat who alerted Dulles about Georg's location there in Bern?

This story starts late one night back in Salzburg. It had been several weeks since the Festival. Ralph was in town late one night; it was around two in the morning. He noticed he was being followed.

Ralph used his Army training to circle behind the man and was able to press him to the ground without a struggle.

The man could barely speak. "Ralph, it's me, Franz."

Even in a weak voice Ralph recognized the voice as belonging to Franz, Georg's butler. He helped him walk towards one on the few streetlights in the city. He saw Franz's clothes were dirty and torn and he looked several pounds lighter.

"What happened to you?"

"Can we talk somewhere?"

Ralph took him to a safe house. The room was totally dark; all the windows were covered with dark paper. Ralph lit a lone candle. Franz began to talk, in choppy sentences.

"I saw them leave, from a third floor window. I fled after they pushed the car to the lane. Fled to Germany, Berlin, my place of birth."

"But your last name is Durant. That's not German."

"It's my mother's maiden name. Father died. She's French-Austrian, moved us to Vienna. I grew up with Adolph Hitler; a strange boy and an even stranger young man.

His mother died after surgery for breast cancer. The surgeon was Jewish; Adolph blamed him. He hated all Jews.

I never realized I looked Jewish. In Berlin they noticed. I was warned to leave before the stormtroopers put me on a death train. I barely escaped.

"Ralph, Hitler must be stopped. I want to help anyway I can.

They know Georg is in Bern; we must warn him."

"Ralph stay here, there's food. I'll be back after I secure our travel plans."

Franz traveled with Ralph and Audrey to Bern. Franz met with Dulles.

Franz and Ralph worked secretly for several months. It was in August that their cover had been penetrated. Dulles made plans to send them to London. They escaped shortly after Maria had the baby.

When they got to London, it was Ralph who thought to contact Bobby, unaware that Alice had died. Once they arrived at the home, they learned the happy and the sad news.

Bobby came up with the idea to use the house as a safe haven for any who wanted to leave Austria. It became home not just to the Bittingers and Franz but soon to Harold and Eleanor and the Isenharts. They lived there until the war was over. When they were able, they went back to Salzburg to help rebuild their country.

* * *

Sidney's Lodge was close to the German border; it began to be over-run with German soldiers. They did not pay and their presence chased Sidney's paying guests away.

Sidney started to close it but first he found employment for his staff. Without a cook or staff to wait on the soldiers, they stopped coming. He deeded it to the seminary.

He had always been a very frugal man; he had considerable savings. He left Austria using the same back roads taken by the others. He traveled to London where he boarded a ship. When he arrived in New York, he had to go through the normal process of immigration. He used Georg's name as a contact.

In a matter of days he was released to travel; he took a train to Arlington Virginia. He found a driver to take him to the von Trapp home. Georg had told everyone to expect him any day. It wasn't a surprise when Stefan opened the door to find him on the porch.

The family celebrated and praised God for another safe escape. Of course Sidney's first interest was the new baby. Who Maria proudly showed off.

* * *

Rosemary took Alice's death very hard. She had been with Alice for two decades. She talked to Bobby.

"Do you think there is anyway I can get to America?"

Bobby didn't know but he was sure Ralph would. Not only did Ralph know; he helped prepare her entry papers. It wasn't Georg who was her sponsor; it was Sidney. He needed an Austrian cook for his Austrian Lodge.

Sidney and Katia took the train to New York City to meet her ship where they had an emotional reunion. Rosemary didn't want to spend a night there; they took the night train back. Georg was at the train station waiting for them. After a few days, Sidney and Rosemary drove to the Lodge. Within weeks Rosemary's grief began to be resolved and she once again started to appreciate life.

Max eventually moved there as well. Sidney wanted it to have all the flavors of a true Austrian Lodge, including music, just like the Salzburg Festival. Visitors enjoyed music from the blossoming of the Laurels in April until the end of the colorful display of leaves in early November. All kinds of music groups would perform; there were sing-a-longs and even a music camp.

When the snow began, those who preferred the sports of skiing and cross-country treks would be the guests.

The Lodge became a favorite vacation spot for the von Trapp family; they would spend time there both in winter and summer.

Author's notes

I really enjoyed writing this story. One reviewer commented, "This should have all been in the movie." Perhaps, but then we wouldn't have anything to write about. And we also know it would have made one very long movie.

Robert Wise, the director, once wrote that he wasn't making a biography; only a story about the faith, love and courage of this family. I'm sure he never imagined this movie would be so loved by future generations or scrutinized by fan fiction writers.

If you look carefully when you watch the movie again, study the scene with Georg and Elsa are walking beside the lake. If you look across the lake, you can see people on bicycles; it's even clearer when they begin to walk back. You can see the gazebo and where the lake ends. I've watched it many times and I'm almost positive it is the children on their bikes,

In Charmian Carr's book she writes; "they were in the countryside ….a beautiful spot on the edge of a lake," when they filmed the bicycle scene.

Also in her book she tells about the two scenes which were cut out. The first one was when Maria and the children meet Rolf in the plaza. I included that scene in my story. The second was a scene showing Georg all alone after agreeing to Elsa's party. I also included that as well.

The first few scenes were easy to fill in thoughts and add scenes to show the passage of time. The hardest for me were the scenes of being discovered by Herr Zeller and then again in the graveyard hiding.

I can't tell you how many times I watched those scenes. My new Blue Ray player has a feature that lets me go frame by frame.

It had been my plan from the very beginning to give Maria a wedding ring; I had a difficult time finding the proper place to add it. I hadn't planned on it being in the final chapter.

I even wrote to the Rogers and Hammerstein Organization. They concluded the ring that Georg wore on his ring finger of his right hand through out the movie was from his first marriage. They could give me no answer for Maria never having a wedding ring. They simply said it was an oversight.

Reviews and Readers

I want to thank all of you who took the time to leave me a review. I appreciate each one; even constructive criticism. I never planned on details about their time in New York City; it was only a transition to get them to their new home where I planned to end the story.

To my readers, I hope you may have smiled, laughed or even had a tear or two. As I said before I really enjoyed writing this story.

I could write a story of their life in America; it's possible but not probable. No matter what I write; I will always complete the story in a timely fashion, (baring an unexpected emergency). Also, I always have an idea of how I want my stories to end before I publish the first chapter; I also have a pretty good idea of the middle but those chapters are more flexible.

I will never write a dark out of character story; or any OOC story. They will always have the elements embodied in the original canon, faith, love and courage.

Is one coming soon? I'm not sure.


End file.
